


Лестница Октавы

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody lies, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Polyamory, Sexual Violence, Unconfirmed Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: AU, в котором побег Эрсо с Корусанта не состоялся, но уже по вине Галена, который решил, что сможет переиграть бывшего друга.«Высокие», но очень нездоровые отношения. Неподтвержденная смерть персонажа. Интриги, многоходовочки, все лгут, но не у всех получается.





	1. Зеркало с певчими птицами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Попытка Галена решить конфликт интересов Лиры и Орсона мирным путем проваливается с треском и уводит всех участников далеко за пределы допустимого. Но был ли этот путь изначально «мирным»? Или задача вообще не имела решения, а меньшее зло оказалось злом большим?
> 
> Первый разговор — частичное цитирование 27-й главы книги «Катализатор. Предыстория».  
> «Высокие», но очень нездоровые отношения. Закадровый даб-кон и нон-кон, нанесение телесных повреждений.

Сполохи далеких салютов рассыпались искрами в вечернем небе, дробились отражениями в оконном стекле и разбегались разноцветными бликами по стенам погруженной в уютный полумрак гостиной. Не касались они лишь темного пятна тени, отбрасываемой сидящим напротив Лиры человеком. По иронии судьбы, человек этот был в белом.

— И сейчас последует очередное предупреждение? — Гален, столбом застывший у своего кресла, не удержал маску, позволив усталой горечи просочиться в свой прежде ровный голос.

Кренник моргнул, осознавая сказанное, и перевел взгляд на Лиру:

— Ты рассказала ему о нашей беседе? О моих… опасениях?

Удивление Орсона не было наигранным. Но вот удивлялся он явно не самому факту передачи этой информации, а тому, как она была подана. Насколько… прямолинейно. Пренебрежительная гримаса на лице Лиры подтвердила его подозрения — актрисы из нее не вышло, да она и не старалась. А вот паники наверняка нагнала от души. Что ж, оставалось ударить в ответ. Так, чтобы вложенный в слова смысл точно дошел до всех присутствующих.

Кренник откинулся на спинку своего кресла и непритворно вздохнул. Ученые не переставали его расстраивать — пусть в своих узких областях они и слыли гениями, но в остальном отличались детским упрямством и поразительной наивностью.

— Гален, — теперь требовалось надавить, рискуя тем, что лучший друг примет сказанное слишком близко к сердцу, замкнется в переживаниях и сорвет очередной негласный срок, на который уже завязан следующий этап исследований, — ты же понимаешь, что подписку о неразглашении дают не зря? И что все мои и твои мелкие нарушения установленного порядка передачи информации однажды могут превратиться в снежный ком? Лавину, которая снесет не только Лиру и Джин — гражданские в таких делах всегда страдают первыми, — но и нас с тобой? Не думаю, что ты сможешь работать в тюрьме, Гален. А никого, способного учесть твои… особые потребности, рядом уже не будет.

«Да, Гален, не будет именно меня, ведь в этой комнате о тебе самом больше никто не думает».

До Эрсо, кажется, дошло.

— Ты мог прийти ко мне, — еще более устало отозвался он, ссутулив плечи и тяжело опершись на спинку кресла обеими руками. — А не… передавать угрозы.

Кренник закатил глаза.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, — тон получился слишком сухим, но обуздать раздражение полностью не вышло. — Я видел, что ты близок к прорыву, и не хотел мешать. Но несколько переоценил, хм, тревожность твоей жены. Знай я, что вы решили выступить против меня единым фронтом, дал бы вам сначала хорошенько подумать, а потом уже наносил… визит вежливости в попытке развеять все ваши тревоги!

— Ну почему же, теперь я полн… — Лира подалась было вперед, намереваясь добавить еще пару язвительных замечаний, но замерла, остановленная жестом Галена.

— Мне кажется, что все зашло слишком далеко, — Эрсо шагнул к жене, сжал ее плечо и отстранился, окинув комнату взглядом. — Не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея, но я предлагаю выпить и поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, менее… э-э-э… глобальном.

— Например, о том, что я хочу увезти Джин на Арию-Прайм, и том, какие страшные опасности нас могут ожидать во время перелета рейсовым лайнером? — с неприкрытым сарказмом уточнила Лира. — Это если Орсон нас вообще отпустит. Там же анархисты, сепаратисты и криворукие техники всех мастей!

Кренник уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо ладонями. Очень хотелось выругаться, но приходилось молча терпеть этот фарс. Игра в перетягивание Галена давно уже отдавала дешевой мелодрамой типа тех, которые так любят показывать центральные голоканалы для скучающих домохозяек. Только вот разбить о голову соперницы фамильный сервиз было нельзя — за неимением подобного сервиза и общим идиотизмом сложившейся ситуации. Но не убивать же эту дуру, Гален расстроится. А ведь есть еще ребенок… крифф!

— Ты не поверишь, я буду счастлив узнать, что вы долетели благополучно, — он поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Лиру через низкий стол, — и я хотя бы несколько недель не буду думать о том, во что ты еще вляпалась!

— Орсон… — вернувшийся из кабинета в гостиную Гален укоризненно вздохнул и поставил перед Кренником маленький поднос с тремя рюмочками чандрильского стекла и квадратным графином, наполненным бледно-голубой опалесцирующей жидкостью. Напиток выгодно подчеркивал абстрактный матовый узор на стекле, придавая ему сходство с завихрениями гиперпространства.

— Всегда Орсон, всегда, — машинально, но совершенно беззлобно отозвался Кренник, беря графин в руки и с интересом рассматривая его содержимое. — Гален, откуда ты это взял?

— Врать не буду, подарили, — Гален отобрал графин обратно и разлил спиртное по рюмкам. Резкий, свежий горьковатый аромат напитка буквально повис в воздухе, вызывая странную ассоциацию с первыми осенними заморозками и тронутыми инеем мокрыми листьями.

Кренник взглянул поверх рюмки на все еще стоящего и выглядящего странно торжественно Эрсо и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Гален, казалось, колебался перед тем, как произнести тост. То ли чувствовал себя неправым, то ли придавал слишком большое значение этой неуклюжей попытке примирения.

— За понимание, — наконец произнес он и одним движением опрокинул рюмку.

Обманчиво густая жидкость оказалась чудовищно крепкой. Не чистый спирт, конечно, но подозрительно к нему близко. Вкус тоже оглушал — кисло-сладкий, почти забивающий собственно алкоголь, он отдавался где-то глубоко внутри призрачным эффектом лопающихся пузырьков шампанского. Только вот шампанского тут была целая ванна, если не бассейн.

Потерев нос в попытке избавиться от фантомной щекотки, Кренник поднял взгляд на ошеломленную Лиру, с глубоким подозрением разглядывающую свою пустую рюмку, и удивленно моргнул, обнаружив, что невозмутимый Гален уже разливает инопланетный ликер по второму кругу.

В ответ на невысказанный вопрос Эрсо негромко фыркнул, на пальцах показав объем рюмочки. Окосеть от двух чайных ложек и впрямь было затруднительно, но Кренник понадеялся, что неизвестный даритель все же учел особенности биохимии слабых человеческих особей и дело обойдется без отделения токсикологии. А то бывали… прецеденты в его богатой биографии.

Загнав неудобную мысль на край сознания, он отсалютовал рюмкой Галену и приготовился к очередному взрыву пузырьков. Но в этот раз все пошло как по маслу, и вместо маленького фейерверка Орсон ощутил лишь приятное тепло и легкость. Внутреннее напряжение последних недель тоже ослабло, отошло на задний план и стало чем-то неважным. А вот рисунок разноцветных пятен салюта, отражавшийся в почти неподвижных глазах Галена, смотрящего в неведомую даль, навел на новую и уж точно безопасную тему для разговора.

— Как думаешь, что видят все те, кто сейчас собрались на улицах? — Кренник вытянул руку, позволяя вспышкам отразиться в стекле опустевшей рюмки. Зарево огней плыло над городом, перемещаясь вместе с парящими автоматическими платформами. А разноцветные шары сменялись фонтанами ослепительно ярких искр и фигурами неведомых животных. — Все это великолепие или нечто большее? Может, в ультрафиолете все выглядит совсем не так?

Гален отмер, задумчиво потер подбородок, пытаясь воскресить в памяти все свои обрывочные знания по данному вопросу, — о преломлении света в кристаллах он мог прочитать университетский курс прямо сейчас, но приложить это к биологии ему никогда не приходило в голову, — и принялся строить теорию, не забывая подливать ликера всем присутствующим. На обсуждении процентного соотношения видящих в широком спектре инородцев к ним же, но подверженным недавней столичной моде на разноцветные защитные визоры, Гален потянулся за блокнотом и начал чертить в нем графики. Стол быстро покрылся россыпью изрисованных листочков, то и дело отнимаемых спорщиками друг у друга.

Порозовевшая от выпитого Лира тоже расслабилась и перестала видеть кругом одних врагов, готовых украсть у нее ее бесценного мужа или хотя бы с головой завалить его работой. Вместо этого она принялась преувеличенно внимательно рассматривать пейзаж за окном, время от времени почти незаметно скашивая взгляд на Кренника. То ли до сих пор пыталась решить, как реагировать на их с Галеном вояж к Малпазу, то ли гадая, какие еще сюрпризы скрыты от нее под покровом секретности. Судя по выражению лица Лиры, покров этот она собиралась содрать собственноручно, только никак не могла выбрать сторону, с которой стоило за него хвататься.

Необязательная беседа об особенностях восприятия цвета представителями разных рас потихоньку сходила на нет, уровень ликера в графине неуклонно понижался, а приятное тепло внутри медленно превращалось в жар, заставляющий расстегнуть ворот и подумать о том, что пора бы и откланяться, пока не потянуло на подвиги.

«Подвиги?» — Кренник, только сейчас сообразивший, что последние несколько минут его то и дело пинают под столом, причем с каждым разом все сильнее, отвлекся от покрытого кривыми рожицами гранов листка и встретился взглядом с Лирой.

Та, пойманная на горячем, вспыхнула, скомканно извинилась и поднялась со своего места, сославшись на духоту.

Проводив ее взглядом, Кренник моргнул пару раз, убеждая себя, что ему это не привиделось, и решил, что уходить действительно надо, пока ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля. Бульканье наливаемой воды и стук стекла из кухни подсказали ему, что до возвращения хозяйки дома осталось всего несколько минут.

— Гален, твоя жена со мной флиртует, — обойдя свое кресло, Кренник коснулся руки все еще увлеченно рисующего Эрсо. — Прячь свой подарок обратно, пока примирение не перешло не в ту плоскость.

Шутка получилась так себе, но Гален улыбнулся.

— Не говори глупостей, Орсон, тебя просто пытаются выставить из дома… Лучше посмотри, что я придумал.

Кренник, зацепившийся взглядом за кайбер непривычной огранки, нарисованный посреди черепов родианцев в разрезе, сдался и покорно позволил усадить себя на диван. В конце концов, он тоже был человеком, и внимание, пусть и такого специфического толка, ему, безусловно, льстило.

— Гален, ты можешь быть сколь угодно гениален, но с наблюдательностью у тебя по-прежнему не очень, — тридцать минут путаных объяснений уже начавшего заговариваться Эрсо окончательно сбили Кренника с мысли, заморочили голову и заставили на время отодвинуть в сторону сложившиеся еще во времена «Программы Будущего» правила. Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если он сделает один лишний шаг? Всего один? Кренник протянул руку и убрал от лица Галена лезущую в глаза прядь волос, заправив ее за ухо. И продлив прикосновение достаточно долго для того, чтобы его нельзя было счесть случайным. Но Гален даже не обратил внимания на мазнувшие по виску пальцы. — Лира ушла на кухню четы… нет, пять рюмок назад. И все еще не вернулась. Кажется, тебе пора идти ее спасать от… п-полотенечного монстра.

«Боги, что я несу?» — Язык уже начал заплетаться, но координация движений пока не сдавала позиции, поэтому на листки с формулами он пролил всего пару капель ликера. И только из последней рюмки. Что будет, если он попытается встать, Кренник представлял слабо, но надеялся попасть в дверь с первой попытки.

— Я бы заметил, если бы она там осталась, — отмахнулся Гален, пытающийся провести ровную линию. Шесть ее неудачных предшественниц намекали на то, что пора переходить к абстрактной живописи.

— Ты не заметил, когда она от тебя полгода назад на пару месяцев ушла. С ребенком, — Орсон знал, что этого говорить не стоит, но не мог остановиться, задетый за живое полным отсутствием ожидаемой реакции. Слишком многое и слишком давно ему хотелось Галену сказать. Галену, так не вовремя переставшему закрывать глаза на «рабочие вопросы», но все еще игнорировавшему происходящее в его собственной семье. И то, как эта семья взаимодействует с остальным его окружением. И прочими… сомнительными личностями. — Я считаю, что твоя работа критически важна для проекта и всей Империи, но про жену не забывай, а? Пока она не рехнулась от скуки среди небоскребов или в этом нашем игрушечном парке при комплексе, по которому она круги нарезает каждый день по два раза. Или мне опять отправить ее в экспедицию? Но ведь она не будет копаться в земле, нет, она будет копаться в делах, для глаз гражданских совсем не предназначенных…

— Гражданских? Ты говоришь так уже второй раз, Орсон, — Гален поднял голову и теперь смотрел прямо перед собой, но не на Кренника, а на что-то за его плечом. На кого-то.

— А ты не понял до сих пор? Любой проект государственной важности будет курироваться военными! Преобразование энергии, новые накопители… Да будь это хоть р-разведение питательного планктона, мать его, там тоже будут военные, поскольку его надо охранять! Как охраняют здесь тебя и твои лаборатории, как исполняют все твои… невысказанные пожелания, уходят, приходят, приносят все, что ты попросишь, и забирают ненужное более барахло… Ненужных более людей, — Кренник не глядя протянул руку и ухватил неслышно подошедшую Лиру за запястье.— Да ты жене своей за долготерпение не бумажки переписывать поручать должен, с формулами, в которых она ни ситха не смыслит, а ноги целовать… холить и лелеять! Хоть кого-то, крифф, живого! Потому что она тебя терпит, на пьедестал возводит, хотя давно уже должна была уйти и дверью хлопнуть! По всем п-прогнозам!

Лира дернулась, пытаясь высвободить руку, Кренник машинально дернул в ответ, но силу рывка не рассчитал.

— Да… — смешок после судорожного вдоха получился совсем невеселым, — вот эти самые ноги. И не только.

Лира, стряхнувшая с себя секундное ошеломление падения и того факта, что теперь она на коленях Кренника попросту лежит, прижатая для верности ладонью, извернулась змеей и попыталась отползти по дивану подальше, попутно пнув Орсона пяткой в бок. Но тот легко поймал ее ногу, крепко сжав щиколотку, и медленно потянул вверх. Лира снова дернулась, повалилась на спину, стукнулась затылком о подлокотник и зашипела от боли. Придержать расходящиеся полы ее многослойных одежд ей даже не пришло в голову.

Гален смотрел на устроенное в его честь представление, не мигая. 

— Ты же видишь, как она добивается твоего внимания, нет? Все средства хороши, когда молчаливое участие не приносит результата, верно? Заговоры, шпионаж… — Лира лежала неподвижно, позволяя Креннику гладить свою ногу кончиками пальцев, и только переводила взгляд широко раскрытых глаз с него на Галена и обратно. — Классический сценарий. Женщина уходит, приходит, пытается быть хорошей, потом пытается быть плохой. Наконец, дает повод для ревности…

Гален продолжал молчать.

— Весомый повод, заметь.

Лира вздрогнула, ощутив прикосновение губ к подушечке большого пальца. А потом сквозь страх и злость на собственную беспомощность пробилось новое ощущение. Дрожь щекотки от чужих почти невесомых касаний сменялась разливающимся по коже теплом. А это, как она уже выяснила, не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Не только потому, что выпитое ударяло в голову, заставляя творить глупости, но и потому, что Гален смотрел. Смотрел на них, как на интересную диковинку. Задачу, требующую нетривиального решения. И за одно это Лира готова была сейчас его убить.

— Может, мне стоило увести у тебя жену, раз тебе нужен лишь переписчик и молчаливый слушатель? Дроид-секретарь бы прекрасно справился, — Кренник потянул Лиру на себя, позволив ей сесть, ухватившись за его подставленный локоть. — А что, блестящий план. Маленькая, приятная для всех сторон конфликта интрижка, отъезд нелюбимой более женщины с надоедливым ребенком, и снова полная свобода витания в облаках и доверия к любой чуши, которую тебе… Хатт!

Пощечина вышла смазанной, ведь размахнуться у Лиры толком не получилось, зато расстегнутый ворот кителя удобно лег в руку, а изумление, вспыхнувшее в голубых глазах, оказалось совершенно искренним. И сладким, как сохранившийся на губах привкус ликера.

 

— Лира…

Она не помнила ни как плотное сукно кителя под ее руками сменилось тонкой тканью форменной рубашки, ни как они перебрались в спальню и, усевшись на широкой кровати лицом к лицу, умудрились разорить ее шкатулку с побрякушками и косметикой, ни как ее собственное платье исчезало слой за слоем, словно она была бабочкой, пытающейся выбраться из ставшего слишком тесным кокона… Только то, что у поцелуев теперь был привкус помады, а взгляд Галена, так молча и наблюдавшего за ними, стал тяжелым и темным. Кажется, его занимало то, что он видел. И именно это провоцировало выходить за границы разумного все дальше и дальше. Искать предел допустимого.

— …ты издеваешься, — Кренник рвано вдохнул, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь хоть немного отодвинуться, чтобы выпутать ее руки из своих растрепанных волос.

Но вместо этого лишь снова сжал тонкие запястья. Сильно, почти до онемения пальцев, но это странным образом помогло Лире собраться, а не почти привычно провалиться в карусель головокружения, наполненную жаром прикосновений, одуряющей злостью и желанием причинить боль. Только вот кому? Кому на самом деле?

Мысль вспыхнула и погасла, завязла в рваной паутине спутанного сознания, паутине, не имевшей к спиртному никакого отношения. В ликере что-то было, что-то дурманящее, не спайс, Лира видела людей под спайсом, да что там, в ранней «артистической» юности она видела слишком много такого, о чем потом предпочла забыть. Забыть одно и вспомнить другое — то, о чем когда-то рассказывал Гален. «Программа Будущего», которую Кренник то ли закончил, то ли нет, но успел прославиться среди всех студентов устраиваемыми им попойками. А ведь там наверняка не только пили… И если хоть часть этих рассказов — правда, то он не мог не понять, чем именно угощает их Гален. Пусть не сразу, но… крифф. Он знал, наверняка знал — и позволил всему этому случиться.

Лира смотрела на подрагивающие ресницы Орсона, покрытые золотой пыльцой осыпавшихся теней, влажные пряди, прилипшие к отмеченной царапинами от ее ногтей коже, припухшие губы под слоем темной помады и понимала, что ему вся эта карнавальная мишура идет куда больше, чем ей самой. Идеально отражает… внутреннее содержание. Неудивительно, что Гален купился на все это… подавляющее обаяние, честные, чуть виноватые взгляды. И ложь, бесконечную, бессовестную ложь обо всем.

Сжав пальцы в спутанных волнистых прядях, она заставила Орсона сморщиться от боли и открыть, наконец, глаза. И почти неслышно прошипела, глядя ему прямо в расширившиеся, затуманенные наркотиком зрачки:

— Без Галена ты никто. Просто шлюха с амбициями… слишком большими для такой мелкой твари, как ты, — Лира позволила поднимающейся изнутри волне ненависти затопить ее с головой, смести все оставшиеся преграды. Позволила себе забыть, кто из них кому и чем был обязан.

— И поэтому ты так настойчиво тащишь меня в постель? — Ему не составило труда расцепить ее сведенные судорогой руки, нажать, заставляя податься назад, вдавить спиной в покрывало среди разбросанных подушек и вороха смятой ткани, совсем недавно бывшей ее нарядным платьем. — Ради Галена, верно?

Лира сжала зубы, когда его ладонь коснулась колена, позволила руке скользнуть выше, но вдруг вывернулась и пнула, целясь в лицо. Промахнулась и застыла, обнаружив, что ее снова поймали, ухватив за щиколотку прямо поверх уже начавшего проступать синяка.

— Я ведь просил тебя не мешать… — Кренник отвел взгляд, словно собираясь обернуться и посмотреть на Галена, но замер на середине движения, едва заметно пожал плечами и вдруг снова прошелся пальцами по ноге Лиры от пятки и до колена. Только в этот раз прикосновения были куда… ощутимее, весомее. А потом прижался к покрытой мурашками коже расцарапанным виском и вздернул уголки губ в фальшивой улыбке, так и не дошедшей до глаз. — Итак, на чем мы остановились?

 

«Ма-а-м… Ну ма-а-м…», — детский голос еще никогда не был так пронзителен, поэтому Лира решила, что видит сон. Или, скорее, привычный кошмар, в котором ее будят снова и снова, а она никак не может разлепить веки, поскольку век у нее нет, да и звать ее больше некому, ведь все они остались в холодных сизых снегах Валлта, а сам Валлт застрял у нее в груди, под ребрами, колючим осколком прозрачного льда…

Толчок в бок поколебал ее уверенность в иллюзорной природе творящегося вокруг безобразия. А когда в ответ на непрекращающееся чуть гнусавое нытье раздалось обманчиво мягкое: «Ты же видишь, что мама устала и спит?» — Лира в ужасе попыталась распахнуть глаза, позволив реальности обрушиться на нее всем весом. Вес оказался непосильным.

«Но я не сплю!» — Джин сложно было отказать в логике. Да и в фамильном упрямстве она в свои пять недостатка не испытывала.

«Я вижу, ребенок. Но… что ты готова отдать взамен за то, что мама проснется? О… Штурми. Как забавно», — шорох материи подсказал Лире, что над ее головой только что произошел обмен игрушки на… на что, собственно? Второй толчок в бок заставил ее слабо охнуть сквозь зубы, но прекратил безумное вращение картинки перед глазами. И немного прояснил ситуацию.

— Джин? — голову Лире удалось повернуть с большим трудом, как и осознать, что она все еще лежит на краю кровати и даже может похвастаться наличием хоть какой-то одежды. При полном отсутствии белья. Крифф.

Дочь потерла кулачком заспанные глаза и снова дернула ее за рукав сорочки.

— Я спать хочу. И колыбельную. Про туку.

Лира мысленно взмолилась Силе и всем известным ей богам, чтобы в сознании Джин не отложилось все увиденное в спальне. Убедительно соврать дочери у нее сейчас бы не хватило ни наглости, ни соображения.

Обернувшись в дверях, Лира, все еще оглушенная послевкусием кошмара и не чувствующая под собой ног, успела заметить, как Кренник небрежно смахивает на пол ее скомканное платье и усаживает игрушечного штурмовика Джин под лампу на прикроватной тумбе. На груди у Штурми красовалось нарисованное помадой сердечко цвета засохшей крови.

Лира дернулась было обратно, не понимая еще, почему ее так задела безобидная по сути шутка, вызвав немедленное желание отобрать, стереть и все вернуть как было… Но встретилась взглядом с криво улыбающимся Орсоном и спустя одно бесконечно долгое, тягучее мгновение прочитала по его губам беззвучное «уходи». Тень Галена за его спиной слабо шевельнулась в кресле, качнулась вперед, став огромной и почти гротескной… А Лира позорно сбежала от собственного страха под защиту детской.

— Уйти? Но куда? — ее голос, севший от десятка только что спетых колыбельных, а до того почти сорванный полузадушенным криком, сейчас был едва слышен и узнаваем. 

Кренник выполнил свое обещание-угрозу и прошелся поцелуями от кончиков ее поджимающихся пальцев и выше. Значительно выше… Лира переступила с ноги на ногу, ощутив, как дернулась мышца в ступне, сведенная короткой судорогой. Пятки ей целовали разве что в далеком младенчестве, а кусали — и вовсе никогда. Это было одновременно щекотно и безумно приятно. А в сочетании с жаром разлитого по венам наркотика — с гарантией сводило с ума. На каком-то этапе она сдалась захлестнувшим ее ощущениям, захлебнулась смехом, стонами и желанием получить больше.

Лира криво улыбнулась зеркалу и вцепилась в край раковины покрепче. Отражение пялилось на нее черными провалами глаз и мерзко подрагивало, вызывая отчетливую тошноту. Перестоявшее, как молоко в переполненной груди, возбуждение свилось внизу живота обрывком проволоки и, казалось, готово было разорвать ее изнутри. 

Потянув вверх тонкую сорочку и едва не взвыв от прикосновения смятой ткани к затвердевшим соскам, Лира сморгнула выступившие слезы и увидела ровно то, что ожидала: отпечатки помады и следы легких укусов заканчивались примерно на середине бедра.

— С-скотина… — довести себя до разрядки дрожащими пальцами оказалось неожиданно трудно, да и результат того определенно не стоил: боли в нем было куда больше, чем удовольствия. — Расчетливая лживая тварь…

Мотнув тяжелой головой в попытке разогнать черноту перед глазами, Лира обнаружила, что сидит на полу, все еще цепляясь одной рукой за край раковины, а вторую вжимая между ног. А сердце у нее при этом колотится где-то в горле.

— Твою мать… — ощущение лопающихся пузырьков шампанского нахлынуло с новой силой. Только вот бокалом теперь была она сама, и справляться с разъедающим горло смехом ей тоже предстояло самостоятельно. 

Чувствуя, как горит от прилива крови лицо, Лира с трудом поднялась на ноги и побрела обратно, натыкаясь плечами на стены и до боли закусывая зубами костяшку указательного пальца. Так удавалось смеяться не слишком громко, но вот каждое невольное прикосновение языка к истерзанной коже вызывало мучительно яркий, щекочущий нервы взрыв внутри.

И ей нужно, жизненно необходимо было перебить это призрачное ощущение чем-то реальным. Телесным. Взять реванш.

— Крифф, — Кренник, боком сползший с постели и теперь слепо шарящий рукой по смятым простыням, выглядел не лучше. 

И Лиру, привидением застывшую в двух шагах от приоткрытой двери спальни, наверняка не замечал.

— Гален, почему к-каждый раз, когда ты выбираешь, что мы будем пить, я оказываюсь по уши в банта пууду? То ввязываюсь в драку, в которой мне ломают ребра и чуть не отправляют на тот свет… Помнишь, в «Программе»? Ты еще тогда тащил меня в лазарет… То теперь оказываюсь в постели с твоей женой. Которая меня, на минуточку, ненавидит… д-до судорог. Хаттово пойло, чтоб его… — Кренник осел на пятки и с беззвучным стоном прижал руку к виску. — Но вот к врачам ты меня в этот раз не потащишь, да?

— Нет, разумеется. Сразу в морг отнесу, — непроницаемо серьезно сообщил Гален, откладывая в сторону блокнот. Вздохнул, подхватил с подлокотника кресла скомканную рубашку и уронил ее Креннику на плечо.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно отозвался тот, пытаясь попасть в рукава. И замер, поняв, что пальцы Эрсо сомкнулись на его запястьях поверх смятой ткани.

— Не за что, — педантично расправив и застегнув манжеты, Гален провел обеими ладонями вверх, до самого воротника, сжал плечи Кренника и едва ощутимо огладил подушечками пальцев шею, ловя биение зачастившего пульса. Касание было сродни колебанию воздуха от взмаха крыльев бабочки, но этого хватило, чтобы горло Орсона нервно дернулось в попытке сглотнуть.

— Гален… — Кренник оперся затылком на любезно подставленную ногу и запрокинул голову, напрашиваясь на новую ласку. — Что ты со мной делаешь, Гален? А-а-ах, хатт, делай что хочешь!

Лицо Галена дрогнула и странно застыло. Лира видела его взгляд, обращенный вниз. И знала, на что он обычно так смотрит. Поэтому почти не удивилась, когда пальцы Галена медленно сжались, превращая дразнящее прикосновение в нечто иное.

— Нравится? А никогда не задумывался — почему? — Гален смотрел в расширившиеся зрачки Кренника, то ослабляя хватку, то вновь усиливая нажим. — Лжешь. Даже сейчас лжешь, Орсон. Ты ведь давно понял, что никакой драки не было. Только ты… и я.

Кренник машинально вскинул руки, пытаясь разжать пальцы Галена и вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Скрыть мгновенный приступ страха, каплями пота осевшего на висках. Только для того, чтобы через секунду прекратить сопротивление и демонстративно опустить ресницы, вызывающе медленно облизав губы, все еще носящие след темной, как венозная кровь, помады.

— Ты думаешь… меня это остановит?

Раздавшийся вслед за этим стон не имел никакого отношения к удовольствию. Но Лира, вжавшаяся лопатками в стену коридора, хихикнула, прижав ладонь ко рту и кусая пальцы. И продолжила смеяться, пока душная тьма обморока не захлестнула ее с головой.

 

На сей раз кошмары ей не снились. Наоборот, было хорошо и уютно, а тепло живого тела рядом умиротворяло и убаюкивало, даря полузабытое ощущение безопасности. Но пробуждение испортило идиллию.

Открыв глаза, Лира несколько секунд смотрела прямо перед собой, пытаясь понять, что именно она видит. Откуда на плече лежащего рядом человека такой след? Большой, налившийся цветом синяк с ровным краем, очерченным линией разошедшейся от удара кожи. Память услужливо подкинула картинку падающего на пол гостиной форменного ремня с металлической пряжкой, расстегнутого ее же рукой. После этого угадать, откуда на шее Кренника взялась темная полоса, четкий край которой то и дело расползался кляксами — отпечатками пальцев, труда не составило. Пробивающееся сквозь жалюзи солнце освещало его слипшиеся от крови короткие прядки волос, превращая киноварь в бронзу. Отбрасывало размытую тень на следы зубов на плечах и ветвящиеся полосы кровоподтеков повыше локтя. Лира знала, что для этого кожу нужно сжать, и сильно. Смять пальцами в неконтролируемой попытке добиться своего. Только вот Гален наверняка прекрасно понимал, что именно он делает. Достаточно для того, чтобы его жертва до сих пор дышала, пусть и с легким, но явно неестественным присвистом. 

«Все это должно было быть чудовищно больно… и громко. О, Сила, нет!» — Лира вздрогнула, пытаясь оторвать тяжелую голову от подушки, выдавить из перехваченного спазмом горла — мгновенная паника действовала не хуже затянутого ремня — самое важное, единственное, что заполняло сейчас ее мысли:

— Где Джин?!

Кренник чуть повернулся, продемонстрировав разбитую скулу и связанные, от кисти до локтя обвитые впивающимся в кожу шнуром, руки, тихо хмыкнул и на удивление внятно произнес:

— Ушла гулять с дроидом-нянькой. А Гален ушел на кухню, готовить себе каф. На одного.

Облегчение от услышанного затмило все остальное, заставило все же начать действовать, ползти к краю постели в жалкой пародии на привычное легкое движение… Которое не удалось завершить даже так, неуклюже и нервно, поскольку щиколотку рвануло острой болью. Изумленно охнув, Лира разворошила кокон одеял — Гален заботливо укрыл их обоих, избавив ее от полной картины происшедшего, — и застыла, бессмысленно глядя на плотно обвивающее ногу кольцо такого же, как у Кренника, страховочного шнура. Вызывающе красного, как все спасательное снаряжение, обращаться с которым она учила Галена вечность назад. Ковырнув непослушными пальцами узел, Лира не почувствовала ничего — там, где должен был быть хвостик веревки, позволяющий распустить всю конструкцию одним движением, обнаружилась лишь гладкая, как стекло, поверхность.

— Не трудись, узел оплавлен, — Кренник наблюдал за ее возней с отстраненным интересом, и Лира не хотела думать о том, чего ему стоило перевернуться на спину.

— Что?

Верить не хотелось ни зрению, ни осязанию, но сбежать из этих ужасных декораций было некуда. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что все это — лишь результат минутного помутнения рассудка, обычно столь кристально чистого, что его можно было использовать вместо кайбера.

— Когда я говорил тебе уходить, надо было слушать, — Кренник сумел подмять под себя подушку и подползти чуть выше, сдавленно зашипев сквозь зубы и до хруста сжав в ладонях какой-то округлый предмет. 

В котором Лира с изумлением узнала собственное зеркальце, выточенное из цельного куска камня. Адарлонский сланец на полированном срезе прекрасно отражал свет, придавая картинке дополнительную глубину и легкий золотистый флер, и оставался при этом приятно шершавым там, где его обработало время и природа. Именно это зеркальце подарил ей Гален после их первой экспедиции, а мать Лиры, оценившая стоимость и символичность подарка, но не его внешний вид, предложила украсить обратную сторону рисунком. И теперь на серой поверхности распускали хвосты диковинные разноцветные птицы, по легенде, услаждавшие своим пением слух ангелов с лун Иего.

— Надеюсь, ты меня простишь, — пробормотал Кренник, нажав на хрупкую вещицу еще раз. Зеркало треснуло, расслоившись на два неровных, острых куска, которые он ловко спрятал в клетке сжатых пальцев. — Ложись, быстро!

Лира подчинилась, не думая. Рухнула в ворох одеял, по-детски набросила краешек на голову и застыла, услышав шаги.

Гален, полностью одетый и гладко причесанный, вошел в спальню, неся в руках поднос с чашкой кафа. Поставил его рядом с кроватью на тумбу, потеснив остатки разбросанных ночью косметических мелочей, и сел на край постели, заставив Кренника вздрогнуть.

«От страха или?.. Крифф», — увидев, что именно лежит на блюдце рядом с чашкой, Лира подавилась воздухом и вцепилась в одеяло до побелевших костяшек. Вибронож — вроде того, который она использовала для мяса, только длиннее и с фигурной, украшенной инкрустацией рукояткой. Удобная и наверняка привычная хозяину вещь, которую она видела впервые.

— Не скучал? — Гален оперся рукой на подушку, разглядывая лицо лежащего перед ним человека. Задумчиво тронул языком собственную разбитую губу и досадливо поморщился. После чего потянулся к подносу, взяв с него не чашку, а нож.

— Какой ответ расстроит тебя сильнее? — нахально поинтересовался Кренник, краем глаза следя за кончиком зависшего в воздухе лезвия. Пока неподвижного, но от этого не менее опасного.

— Еще не знаю, — Гален задумчиво рассматривал испятнанную следами его пальцев кожу, словно выбирая место для будущего надреза. — Мне кажется, сейчас меня расстроит любой. Все как-то слишком быстро и скучно заканчивается, ты не находишь?

— Тебе виднее, ты же у нас препарируешь… а-ах!.. разумных не с той стороны, — кончик лезвия уперся в живот прямо под спутанными шнуром локтями Кренника и медленно двинулся вниз, оставляя за собой узкую полосу, тут же заполняющуюся кровью.

— Разговоры — твоя прерогатива, — Гален не отвлекался, постепенно углубляя надрез и явно не собираясь останавливаться. Вибрацию лезвия он пока не включал.

— Могу я… пока еще могу, — вымученная улыбка Кренника больше походила на оскал, — попросить об одолжении?

Гален поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, так и не прервав своего занятия. А Лира видела, что даже так линия надреза оставалась неестественно ровной. Только вот пальцы Галена чуть сместились, ложась на кнопку активации лезвия. И напряглись, готовые сжаться в любой момент.

— Наклонись ближе. 

По закушенной от боли губе Орсона скатилась первая капля крови, связанные руки дрогнули в попытке изобразить прикосновение, а Гален, позволяя вовлечь себя в этот прощальный поцелуй, плавно подался вперед. Прямо к спрятанным в судорожно сжатых пальцах осколкам зеркала.

— Нет!!!

Отчаянный визг Лиры сломал хрупкую, смертельную красоту момента, изгнал из глаз Галена пугающую черноту сосредоточенного безумия, заставил его нервно дернуться и отвести наконец в сторону этот криффов нож, коротко пискнувший включившимся в последний момент лезвием.

Лира, чье подсознание последние несколько минут лихорадочно тасовало картинки, складывая их обрывки в видение, сидела на постели с вытянутой вперед рукой, и ей казалось, что в ее скрюченных пальцах бьется спеленатое Силой несбывшееся будущее. 

То, в котором вибрирующий нож войдет в тело по самую рукоять, вспарывая внутренности и перемалывая их на куски, а обломки зеркала перережут подставленное горло, зацепив челюсть. Крест-накрест. Глубоко и непоправимо. То, в котором сама Лира, воя от ужаса и отвращения, будет прижимать к лицу давящегося кровью Галена подушку и держать, сколько хватит сил. До последнего удара пульса, до последнего вздоха. Только чтобы не видеть, как при каждом рывке бьющегося под ее руками тела сквозь взрезанную кожу проступает краешек изжелта-белой обнажившейся кости.

Гален смотрел на нее секунду-другую, потом опустил взгляд, изучая дело рук своих, и, подцепив пальцем петлю шнура, полоснул лезвием ножа по веревкам. После чего протянул его рукоятью вперед Лире, легко поднялся на ноги и произнес:

— Пожалуй, стоит сварить еще кафа.

За стуком собственных зубов Лира едва расслышала истерический смешок Орсона, выпустившего из освобожденных рук осколки зеркала и теперь прижимавшего исцарапанные ладони к лицу. Сейчас Лира прекрасно его понимала — она сама была готова кататься по полу и рвать на себе волосы, но вместо этого уронила нож, свернулась калачиком и уткнулась в постель лбом, пытаясь отгородиться от едва закончившегося кошмара. Построить из остатков самообладания и здравого смысла плотину, способную сдержать все, на нее обрушившееся. Ради себя, ради Джин. Ради Галена.

— Крифф, у меня аудиенция через три часа…

Плотина лопнула с треском, воздух застыл в легких, а слезы хлынули потоком, заглушив все звуки внешнего мира.

 

Лире казалось, что этот день обречен, как и ее рассудок. Ночные события смазались, оплыли огарком свечи в глубине ее памяти, застыли, словно мошка в древесной смоле. Смоле, обточенной морем и позже растрескавшейся в огне пожара, покрывшего поверхность уцелевшего обломка сеткой глубоких разломов, доставших до самого сердца заключенной в полупрозрачной тюрьме твари. И теперь она в последний раз смотрела на заходящее солнце, падающее за ломаную линию небоскребов, не принадлежа этому миру… И ожидая следующей ночи.

Лира тряхнула головой и с силой сжала пульсирующие болью виски, пытаясь совладать с непроходящей тошнотой и дрожью. Собственный мозг напоминал ей хрупкое, прозрачное до невидимости стекло. Она никогда раньше не ощущала себя настолько… ясно. Но вот эмоции, ее привычный ключ к загадке внешнего мира, куда-то делись, пожухли, как тронутые морозом травы. Осталось только усталое раздражение и выцветшая, истрепавшаяся злость. 

«Боги сошли с ума, и им понравилось», — Лира беззвучно хмыкнула и обвела взглядом комнату, выискивая последние следы ночного безумия.

За стеной орал выкрученный на полную громкость голопроектор, тысячный раз транслирующий «Лестницу Октавы», Джин гудела в тон, лупя игрушечным спидером по закрытой двери, выражая тем самым свою обиду на родителей и огорчение от разлуки со Штурми. Сердечко на груди которого смазалось, когда Лира громила спальню, обдирая кровать до основания и запихивая всю постель в утилизатор. Туда же отправилось ее платье, попавшийся под руку гребень и еще десяток мелочей. И только чашка кафа, которую принес ей Гален, осталась стоять нетронутой посреди устроенного Лирой хаоса.

Орать и швыряться посудой просто не было сил. Бежать — некуда. И — как она со всей оглушительной ясностью понимала теперь — незачем. Ключом к ее плану спасения был Гален. Его, в первую очередь его, согласны были вывезти ее новые друзья, лишив тем самым Империю еще одного козыря. Но сама Лира, как и Джин, не представляли в этой игре ценности. Инструмент для шантажа? Бросьте, она уже сидит в клетке, какой смысл менять ее на другую и давать Креннику право действительно уничтожить их? Лира плохо представляла себе реальный вес услышанных в свой адрес угроз, но человек, способный вызвать корабль для орбитальной бомбардировки государственного исследовательского комплекса, наверняка мог приказать собственной охране сделать пару выстрелов в темном переулке. Жаль, что до нее это дошло так поздно…

«Опасался ли он расстроить Галена?» — Лира подтянула повыше широкий рукав платья и с силой провела раскрытой ладонью по своему предплечью, задевая проступившие синяки. Вспоминая.

О, она бы с удовольствием содрала собственную кожу, спустила ее полосами, добираясь до мышц и нервов… Несомненно, она бы поранила себя, пытаясь совладать со стрессом, если бы ощущала хоть что-то. Но учиненный в квартире разгром словно выпустил из нее весь пар, лишив желания выяснять отношения. Да что себя обманывать — требовать чего-то у того нового и незнакомого ей Галена, которого она увидела утром, было страшно. А расстраивать — опасно для жизни.

Дрожа под струями душа — вода исключительно комфортной температуры, что вы, никакого кипятка, — она думала о том, что теперь ей некуда пойти, ведь любое обвинение в адрес Галена автоматически перечеркнет все, что она хотела для него сделать. Для него, для Галактики, для свободы, в конце концов. 

Расчесывая подсохшие волосы — размышляла, как скоро и кто явится по их с Галеном души, ведь Кренник, стремительно убравшийся из спальни утром и оставивший после себя лишь несколько капель крови на полу, вряд ли придет лично. Лира бы не пришла.

О том, откуда взялось несколько синяков на ее собственных плечах, об источнике тянущей боли внизу живота и о происхождении слишком знакомых пятен на сгинувших в чреве утилизатора простынях она думать себе запретила. Как и о том, что наверняка произошло в их постели под утро. Заработавшись, Гален часто приходил к ней почти на рассвете, зарывался лицом в спутанные волосы, щекотал дыханием шею, чуть прикусывая нежную кожу… Будил, ровно настолько, чтобы она осознала происходящее, выгнулась, привычно подставляясь, подстраиваясь под его торопливые толчки… И снова заснула несколько минут спустя. Оригинальный — но не самый странный из известных ей — способ принести извинения за свою забывчивость и невнимательность во время слишком длинных рабочих будней. Вряд ли в этот раз он изменил привычному ритуалу, только, судя по оставшимся следам, взаимности добиться не стремился. Или это был не только Гален? Крифф, да какая уже, к хаттам, разница? Пожалеть о случившемся она в любом случае не успеет.

Методично расставляя по натертому до блеска столу в гостиной свечи и зажигая их одну за другой, Лира поглядывала в окно, следя за тем, как гаснут последние лучи заходящего солнца. Джин, утомленная ранним подъемом и последовавшим за ним слишком длинным и полным волнений днем, сопела в своей кроватке, повернувшись ко всем спиной. В этот раз ей даже не понадобилась колыбельная. Впрочем, Лира думала, что нескоро сможет спеть про глупую туку без внутреннего содрогания. Да и непонятно — придется ли.

На Галена, безмолвной тенью покинувшего свой кабинет четверть часа назад и теперь сидевшего на краешке дивана, она не смотрела.

Кренник явился ближе к ночи, когда небо Корусанта потухло, утратив природные краски, и превратилось в подсвеченный городскими огнями бархатно-черный театральный занавес. Пыльный и потертый. 

Явился один и без оружия, оставив невидимую охрану за дверью. Молча уронил на столик в прихожей ключ-карту от их квартиры, прошел в гостиную и замер за креслом, положив затянутые в перчатки руки на высокую спинку.

Гален отвлекся от изучения собственных сцепленных в замок пальцев, поднял голову и взглянул на гостя, отмечая небрежно замазанные синяки на лице, заклеенную бакта-пластырем скулу, охватывающую шею повязку, выступающую над воротником кителя, общую скованность движений и неестественно прямую спину. Чувствуя при этом где-то глубоко внутри тень разочарования и неумолимо нарастающее раздражение. Злость сродни той, которую вызывал у него давно отработанный, но проваленный по дурацкой, незначащей причине эксперимент.

Увы, реальная картинка его «работы», в отличие от мысленной, почему-то не приносила ожидаемого удовлетворения. Так, словно давно и часто разыгрываемый на задворках разума блестящий спектакль их с Кренником отношений — со всеми его расписанными ходами и отточенными репликами, с неизменным восторгом встречаемыми массовкой из коллег и родственников, — спектакль этот вдруг стал гаже неумелой школьной постановки, в которой актеры не могут запомнить не только слов, но и списка взятых на себя ролей. Но не прекращать же его только поэтому? Особенно сейчас, когда у него есть не только возможность, но и желание переписать сценарий набело? Исправить допущенную много лет назад ошибку.

— Ты разрешил мне делать все, что я захочу, Орсон, — Гален расцепил пальцы, медленно протянул руку и положил на стол тонкую стопку небольших, густо исписанных листков бумаги. — Разумеется, не бесплатно. Бесплатно ты не предлагаешь ничего. Признаю, что сорвался и был неправ, но извиняться не буду…

— Я помню, ты не умеешь, — блекло улыбнулся в ответ Кренник. — Хорошо помню.

Забившаяся в угол Лира зябко обхватила себя руками. Со своего места она видела краешек браслета комлинка, поблескивающего на запястье Кренника поверх бинтов. И понимала, что вся эта игра в любой момент может закончиться, стоит Галену сделать одно неверное движение.

— Так вот, — Гален перебрал свои записки, выудил из стопки самый нижний листок, оглядел его со всех сторон и протянул Креннику. — Я хочу один год твоей жизни, Орсон. Последнюю попытку… построить нормальные отношения. Или разрушить — как получится. От себя обещаю работать весь этот год на благо проекта «Небесная мощь» с полной самоотдачей. И без капризов. Но по своим правилам.

— А что потом? — Кренник смотрел на протянутый листок слишком долго. Настолько, что любой сторонний наблюдатель мог бы приписать ему душевные терзания и необходимость разрешить сложную внутреннюю дилемму. Но Лира видела, как вспыхнул взгляд Орсона при виде формул, и знала, что единственным препятствием для принятия решения у того был страх за собственную шкуру. Номинальный.

— Потом ты меня отпустишь, — ровно произнес Гален, проигнорировав показную гримасу удивления, расплывшуюся по лицу Кренника. — Поверь, года будет достаточно, чтобы решить проблему максимальной отдачи энергии. А уж направить вы ее сможете и сами, без меня.

Кренник коротко выдохнул, шагнул вперед и наклонился через стол, забирая из руки Галена листок. Пальцев его он при этом не коснулся.

— Синтез кристаллов без ограничения по размеру? Стабильные характеристики образцов… Отсутствие побочных эффектов? Крифф, Гален, это даже лучше, чем то, что ты придумал в прошлый раз, — Кренник вчитывался в формулы, меняясь на глазах, оживая и вспыхивая, как сверхновая. Ему только что вручили приз, возможность не только завершить проект, но и одним движением смести все преграды на пути к цели. К вершине и власти. 

— Это бонус, — Гален свернул оставшиеся листочки в трубочку и покатал их в ладонях. — Его ты получишь в конце года.

— О, гарантия моей лояльности? А как же многолетняя дружба и все совместно пережитое, м-м-м? — Теперь эмоции в голосе Кренника были настоящими и жгли, как змеиный яд. Ждать много месяцев он точно не собирался, платить по счетам — тоже. Но все еще помнил о правилах.

— Ага, гарантия, — Гален поднес листки к огоньку стоящей перед ним свечи и не вздрогнул, когда пламя вспыхнуло мгновенно и сильно, облизав его пальцы до волдырей. 

— Что ты?! — Кренник, рванувшийся вперед, через стол, застыл с протянутой рукой, видя, что спасать уже нечего, а драгоценные записки оседают на кожу перчатки легким белым пеплом.

— Ты ходишь по очень тонкому льду, Орсон, — тихо произнес Гален, глядя ему в глаза. — Будь любезен смотреть под ноги.

Стекло, вделанное в столешницу, глухо хрустнуло под весом опиравшегося на него человека, разошлось трещинами от затянутого в черное сукно колена, но не лопнуло. Пока не лопнуло. 

— Учту, — Кренник не шевелился, без труда выдерживая тяжелый взгляд. — Я обязательно учту это, Гален.


	2. Золотой котел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В попытке вернуть прошлое и наладить разрушенные отношения Гален Эрсо заключает с Кренником сделку. И в обмен на добровольное сотрудничество с проектом «Небесная мощь» требует год жизни Орсона. Год, который должен быть потрачен на совместную работу. И плату по старым счетам. Но, разумеется, ни одна из сторон не собирается быть в этой сделке честной до конца.

Шорох пушистых колосков, белыми султанами возвышающихся над обрамляющими парковую дорожку кустами, перемежающимися с невысокими каменными пирамидками — всем, что осталось от вывезенных из резервации б'анкоров, — убаюкивал, душная полуденная жара заставляла внимание рассеиваться, а мысли путаться. Или дело было в успокоительном, дозу которого она последние недели уже привычно превышала вдвое? Лира моргнула, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, прогнать тень, мушками мельтешащую пред глазами, но все оказалось в порядке: Джин все так же сидела в песочнице, пересыпая найденные в ней камешки из ладошки в ладошку, а флот ее игрушечных корабликов валялся рядом. Ничего угрожающего, никаких…

— Почему ты не сбежала? Ты, не Гален, — знакомый голос, прозвучавший буквально над ухом, едва не заставил Лиру подпрыгнуть на месте. И это под препаратами, а что было бы без?

Стиснув зубы и медленно выдохнув, Лира скосила взгляд на спинку скамейки, так, чтобы в поле зрения попали руки в черных перчатках и край рукава кителя. Но не больше.

— У тебя была фора, — Кренника отсутствие явной реакции на заданный вопрос ничуть не смутило, — примерно шесть часов. А твои «друзья» ждали вас еще ровно сутки.

«Ждали, пока я пыталась собрать себя из осколков, понимая, что бежать мне на самом деле некуда? Рисковали собой, пока…» — Лира отвернулась и прикрыла веки — слабое покачивание пушистых метелок на ветру вдруг начало вызывать тошноту. Мало ей было поводов бояться, так еще и это… А ведь она совершенно забыла о сообщениях, практически в открытую отправленных Хасу Обитту и Нари перед их с Галеном неудавшимся побегом. Слишком быстро стало… не до них. 

Воспоминания мелькнули под веками солнечным бликом, последовательно выхватывая из темноты игрушечного штурмовика с нарисованным на груди сердечком, открытый тюбик помады, лежащий на скомканной рубашке, вибронож с наборной рукоятью, падающий на забрызганные кровью простыни… и темные, пустые глаза дочери на бледном, кукольно-неподвижном лице. Мутные осколки стекла без единой искры. Самый страшный, неотвратимый кошмар.

— Джин. Я осталась из-за Джин, — слова обожгли горло. Впервые озвученная истинная причина её колебаний, признание её реального веса, которым нельзя было пренебречь в действительности — только в глупом, нежизнеспособном плане, — это вдруг легло на плечи Лиры тяжелым грузом, заставляя подавиться воздухом и ссутулиться в попытке удержать рвущийся из груди всхлип.

— А что с ней не так? Ребенок как ребенок, хвост за время моего отсутствия не отрос, голова тоже на месте. А в песке копаться она с тем же успехом может хоть на Кореллии, или куда вы там собирались драпать! — Кренник явно смотрел сейчас на сидящую среди игрушек Джин, не видел ничего странного и раздражался, предполагая, что его очень неуклюже обманывают.

Лира закрыла глаза рукой, сжав пальцами виски. Она не озвучивала услышанное в госпитале даже Галену, выдав ему смягченную и отредактированную версию случившегося. Но сейчас молчать не видела смысла — изменения зашли слишком далеко, а попытки скрыть очевидное отдавали трусостью. А она уже устала носить эту тайну в себе.

— Генетический сбой, повлекший за собой расстройство высшей нервной деятельности, спровоцированное неизвестным внешним фактором. Мне сказали, что проще будет… клонировать, чем лечить. Компенсировать полностью невозможно. Слишком поздний и резкий старт болезни.

— Что?! Брось, это же чушь! Стандартная проверка на генетическую совместимость делается в любой клинике за пять минут… — Кренник наклонился вперед, через спинку скамейки, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Лиры. — Крифф, вы что, не сделали ее перед отлетом на Валлт хотя бы? Как тебя вообще отпустили без медосмотра? 

— А кому до нас было дело перед самой войной? А на Валлте, знаешь ли, и с наркозом было не очень, не то что с медицинскими дроидами, специализирующимися на человеческих детях! — Лира резко развернулась, готовая спорить до хрипоты, доказывая свою правоту. Но запал почти мгновенно сошел на нет, стоило её взгляду упасть на маленький, но четкий полукруглый синяк, красующийся на её собственном запястье. 

— Так, ладно, начнем с самого начала, — Кренник выпрямился и забарабанил пальцами по деревянной спинке скамьи. — Два идиота заводят ребенка, ребенок растет, ни у каких врачей нареканий не вызывает… а я не верю, что за несколько лет ее ни разу не обследовали — тут домашнюю туку по два раза в год на прививки таскают, а ребенок поважнее туки будет. В большинстве случаев. Н-да… Так вот, с учетом всего перечисленного, совершенно внезапно вылезает проблема. Большая проблема, не имеющая при этом решения. Кстати, в чем она выражается? Кроме агрессии? И не тяни ты рукав, и так понятно, кто об тебя зубы чесал! Радуйся, что молочные…

Лира резко дернула манжет, скомкав плотную ткань. С трудом заставила себя расслабиться, не дать судороге панической атаки сжать челюсти намертво. И спустя долгую минуту смогла выдавить, с трудом проталкивая каждое слово через перехваченное спазмом горло:

— Нежелание общаться со сверстниками. Ритуалы. Неконтролируемые истерики. Отказ… говорить. Да что тебе еще надо услышать?!

— Что было в самом начале, — Кренник, в отличие от нее, был абсолютно спокоен. И почти неестественно, пугающе неподвижен, как нексу, застывшая перед прыжком. — По твоим словам, у болезни был четкий старт, списываемый на тот самый неизвестный фактор. Камешек, который столкнул лавину.

— Четыре месяца назад у Джин случился припадок… Она проснулась среди ночи и начала плакать из-за какой-то ерунды. Никак не могла успокоиться. Все… рыдала и рыдала, пока не начала задыхаться, — Лира сцепила пальцы в замок, пытаясь обуздать собственный страх, неотступно преследовавший её с той, второй ночи. Глупо было думать, что Джин ничего не запомнит. Не почувствует даже в своем новом, изменившемся состоянии. И что это не столкнет вторую волну лавины.

— Галена, разумеется, рядом не было, — почти довольно произнес Кренник. — Ты перепугалась, потащила ребенка в Центральный госпиталь. А оттуда тебя отправили домой с диагнозом и пачкой таблеток. Не для ребенка, для счастливой матери, чтоб не рехнулась раньше времени. Кстати, завязывай с превышением дозы, у тебя и так зрачки как блюдца.

Лира зло фыркнула, но предпочла промолчать. 

Кренник еще несколько секунд отбивал по спинке скамейки имперский марш, постепенно замедляя темп и превращая его в похоронный, и явно о чем-то напряженно размышлял. Потом полез в карман, достал обрывок бумажки и нацарапал на ней какую-то отталкивающего вида закорючку, лишь отдаленно похожую на химическую формулу. Протянул Лире и криво улыбнулся:

— Образцы тканей всех пациентов хранят в госпитале в течение полугода. Свяжись с ними и попроси проверить имеющийся образец крови на наличие вот этого соединения. Если подтвердится — сделайте новый анализ.

Лира взяла бумажку и повертела в руках, безрезультатно пытаясь понять, где у нарисованной многосуставчатой конструкции верх.

— Что это?

Улыбка Кренника разошлась шире, превращаясь в оскал.

— То, чем поил нас Гален.

Лира моргнула, чувствуя, как воздух застывает в легких. Перед глазами вдруг всплыла во всех деталях виденная лишь мельком картинка: Гален, вырезающий из дерева очередной неуклюжий кораблик и увлеченно мусорящий опилками прямо на своем рабочем столе, заваленном в три слоя черновиками и «очень нужными записями»; Джин, раскладывающая новые игрушки в ряд — от маленькой до самой большой; и подпираемый солдатиком Штурми голопроектор с бессменной «Лестницей Октавы». Гален, который на все ее доводы о необходимости срочного лечения лишь пожал плечами и заметил, что сам был не слишком общительным ребенком. Но начал при этом проводить с Джин заметно больше времени. Начал еще до того, как все это случилось…

«Крифф…» — Лира дернулась, вскочила на ноги, едва не наступив на подол платья, оглянулась. И обнаружила, что осталась одна. Кренник исчез так же бесшумно, как и появился, оставив ей лишь обрывок бумаги. Обрывок, который ни в коем случае не должен увидеть Гален.

Лира сглотнула, представив на мгновение, что должен был ощущать персонаж детской сказки, стоящий на первой ступени лестницы Октавы и готовящийся шагнуть в темноту. Но если подумать, то, она, в отличие от прекраснодушного Брина, давно уже сделала свой первый шаг. И была куда дальше от начала лестницы, чем от ее конца. Оставалось всего лишь спуститься чуть ниже.

 

Самым худшим было то, что Гален записывал свои сны. Подробно и тщательно, строя карту своего подсознания и рисуя на ней тропинки, одну за другой. В самих записях не было ничего отталкивающего, просто хаос видений, абсурдных и нелогичных, свойственных любому человеку, в принципе способному видеть сны. Беда была в том, что сюжеты повторялись. Становились… навязчивыми. И к продвижению науки не имели никакого отношения.

«Гален и его лучший друг Орсон», — Лира поморщилась и потерла пальцами виски. Грохот строительной техники пробивался даже сквозь плотно закрытое окно, отдавался дрожью перекрытий во всем здании и выводил ее из себя не хуже орущего за стенкой мультика про розовую банту. По счастью, в этот раз не «Лестница», но тоже надоевший до тошноты сюжет. Да, она в свое время прочитала достаточно книг об осознанном материнстве и знала, что дети в определенном возрасте склонны к почти бесконечному повторению ряда действий и просмотру одних и тех же роликов, но это действительно переходило всякие границы!

С отвращением запихнув стопку просмотренных черновиков обратно в папку «Архив», Лира вздохнула и взялась за последние записи. С приведением своих бумаг в удобочитаемый вид Гален давно уже не справлялся, предпочитая давать подчиненным краткие выжимки с приписками в духе «а отсюда естественным образом следует…», за которыми обычно скрывалось от пяти до пятидесяти пропущенных листов. Тех самых, на которых вперемежку с формулами цвели на разбитой мозаике красные цветы с тяжелыми головками, в полной тишине и безветрии осыпающимися багровыми лепестками. Изящная метафора для нарезания живого человека на ленточки. Раньше Лира находила ее поэтичной, не зная, что скрывается за красивыми словами, теперь же, увидев результат вживую, испытывала крайне противоречивые чувства.

Кренник, безусловно, был подлецом и манипулятором, ответственным за сотни, если не тысячи, смертей. Но лично Лире, как и Джин, он прямого вреда пока не причинял, да и к угрозам перешел лишь тогда, когда они полезли за границы дозволенного в открытую. Не хватало ли ему власти для «окончательного решения вопроса»? Хватало — исчезли же Белькоз, Рива и прочие. Исчезли бесследно и чисто. Не хватало ли чего-то другого? 

Лира уперлась лбом в скрещенные руки и задумалась, вспоминая все годы их знакомства. Поначалу она была слишком увлечена Галеном, горда… завоеванным трофеем и относила все странности проявляемых в её адрес эмоций Кренника на счет ревности. К ней — не как человеку: Лире казалось, что в этом смысле Кренник ее вообще не рассматривал как соперницу, — а как к помехе в построении карьеры, в развитии Галена-ученого. Она, как и появившаяся потом Джин, привязывали гения к месту, оттягивали часть ресурса. Мизерную — врать себе сейчас Лира не хотела, — но важную часть.

При этом мнение Галена, с которым она не очень-то считалась, совершенно незаметно стало подавляющим. Определяющим сам факт существования их семьи. Она безоговорочно признала его интеллектуальное превосходство, не в бытовых вопросах, конечно — в более глобальных вещах, типа мироустройства. Как ей тогда казалось, вещах незначащих… 

Но именно эта слепая вера да собственная самоуверенность рано повзрослевшего человека и привели ее на Валлт. Где все было спланировано Галеном с учетом и хорошего, и плохого развития событий. Увы, план оказался недостаточно всеобъемлющ.

Лира никогда не упрекала мужа в том, что ей пришлось пережить — она не представляла ценности как научный сотрудник, её могли совершенно спокойно закопать в сугробе или запереть в соседней с Галеном промерзшей от пола до потолка камере, но вместо этого заперли в крепости, приставив прислугу и охрану. Крыша над головой, нормальная еда, подобие медицинского обслуживания — и всё это лишь за ограничение возможности свободного передвижения. Примитивные общества с их культом самки-матери и продолжения жизни любой ценой иногда оказывались кстати…

Скривившись, Лира выдвинула ящик стола и посмотрела на лежащую там коробку с лекарством. Превышать дозу она начала далеко не сразу, а уж запивать таблетки коньяком, занявшим свое законное место в том самом графине с завитушками, стала недели две назад, незадолго до разговора с Кренником. Джин последовательно отказывалась от привычных видов еды, требуя сладкого, сладкого и еще раз сладкого, которое велено было ограничить как можно сильнее для снижения тревожности. И с упрямством и целеустремленностью банты, бредущей к водопою сквозь пески, каждую ночь требовала рисовать на груди Штурми сердечко. Только для того, чтобы утром его тщательно смыть.

«Да, это соединение было в старом образце и есть в новом. Алкалоид растительного происхождения, возбуждает нервную систему, может вызывать аллергические реакции, но нет, в вашем случае причиной болезни быть не может. Послушайте, милочка, вы же живете фактически посреди заповедника уже сколько, четыре года, да? А проблемы начались только сейчас. Это стресс, сильный, или просто возрастное изменение. Подумайте над клонированием еще раз, всего доброго…»

Позавчера улыбчивая, но совершенно равнодушная молоденькая врач проводила их до выхода, почти насильно впихнула в руки рекламный проспект фирмы «Повторная радость» и исчезла за раздвижными дверями, тут же выкинув назойливых пациентов из увенчанной монтралами головы.

А сегодня Лира, снова вздрогнув от раздавшегося с улицы грохота, решила на время отвлечься от попыток понять мотивы Кренника, сначала согласившегося на все условия Галена, а потом начавшего его виртуозно избегать. Нет, с учетом событий той ночи, решение хотя бы пару месяцев не оставаться один на один со своим несостоявшимся убийцей было логичным, но Кренник Галена явно дразнил, зная, какой эффект на того производят их мимолетные рабочие встречи и разговоры при свидетелях. Цветы в снах Галена уже цвели в полную силу и вот-вот должны были начать осыпаться.

— Джин! Джин, выключи этот дурацкий мультик и скажи Мак-Ви, чтобы собрал тебя на прогулку! — Лира решительно встала с кресла, перевернула листок с записями и, передернувшись от отвращения, водрузила на него странную кожистую штуку, присланную Галену с какого-то дальнего края Галактики. Гален не придумал ничего лучшего, чем использовать это «яйцо» в роли пресс-папье. Почему она должна поступать иначе?

 

Кренника они встретили совершенно неожиданно, когда вышли вместо привычной полянки с цветами на временную стройплощадку, занявшую её место. Не заметить вызывающе белое пятно форменного кителя среди снующих туда-сюда темно-зеленых рабочих комбинезонов, отличающихся лишь торчащими из них головами в строительных касках, было невозможно. На него обратила внимание даже Джин, проталкивающаяся сквозь толпу к заветной полянке под присмотром Мак-Ви. Дроид-нянька следовал за своей подопечной неотступно и имел куда больше шансов оттащить её от очередной очень интересной канавы, в которую можно было кидать камешки, чем сама Лира.

Дождавшись, пока Кренник закончит экспрессивно отчитывать кого-то из своих подчиненных, и порадовавшись, что Джин не узнает хотя бы этих слов раньше времени, Лира подошла ближе и встала рядом. Кренник скосил на нее взгляд и тут же уткнулся в принесенный ему другим «комбинезоном» датапад.

— Как успехи? — вопрос был задан самым нейтральным тоном. И едва слышен в грохоте строительной техники, разбиравшей верхние ярусы исследовательского комплекса. Зависшая над рукотворным провалом платформа с новой высокотемпературной камерой слегка покачивалась на тросах подъемников, искря во влажном утреннем воздухе радужной пленкой защитного поля.

— Дважды положительно, — так же ровно отозвалась Лира, пряча озябшие ладони в широкие рукава платья, чтобы скрыть дрожь пальцев. Лето заканчивалось, а она слишком спешила убраться из дому, чтобы обратить внимание на прогноз погоды.

— О, — коротко отозвался Кренник, не поднимая головы.

После их встречи в парке он исчез на двенадцать суток, удостоив Галена всего парой коротких сеансов голосвязи. Разумеется, Лиру в такие подробности никто не посвящал, но для анализа ситуации хватило единственной оговорки Галена, все это время почти безвылазно проторчавшего в лабораториях Института прикладных наук, да его же черновиков. Стопка которых росла с устрашающей скоростью — по крайней мере одна из сторон — участниц этого странного договора, заключенного в день их неудавшегося побега, соблюдала условия сделки. А вот Кренник не спешил уделять Галену обещанное внимание. Разумеется, достать затребованное Галеном для проверки новой теории оборудование «на вчера» было нельзя, нужной установки просто не существовало в природе. Но вот договориться о временном использовании чужих мощностей Кренник смог удивительно быстро. Как и увести из-под носа у верфей Куата высокотемпературную камеру, предназначенную для испытания новых образцов турболазерных концентраторов. Но здесь, как подозревала Лира, не обошлось без чиновников рангом повыше.

— Надеюсь, после реконструкции всё вернется на свои места? — ей пришлось почти кричать, чтобы быть услышанной. В отличие от Джин, сумевшей переорать не понравившегося ей строительного дроида, Лира похвастаться выдающимися вокальными данными не могла.

— Не всё, — Кренник, не отрываясь, следил на экране за тем, как корпус камеры медленно погружается в монтажный колодец, — часть служебных квартир придётся перенести в ваше крыло. Камера орбитальная, никто не планировал запихивать ее в офисное здание… Мы смонтируем защиту, но жить рядом с этой штукой всё же не стоит, даже временно.

— Изумительная новость, — язвительно заметила Лира, глядя на то, как Джин, сидящая рядом с барьером у самого края строительной площадки, методично обрывает маленькие желтые цветы, растущие в траве. То и дело прикладывая сорванные головки к слишком большим для нее противошумовым наушникам. Проплывающая мимо тяжелая плита усиленного перекрытия ее нисколько не интересовала.

— Ну, зато она не будет светиться по ночам, — подчеркнуто легкомысленно парировал Кренник, отвлекаясь от экрана и переводя взгляд на Лиру. — Я вижу, у тебя есть вопросы.

— Растительный алкалоид не мог спровоцировать начало болезни, лишь аллергическую реакцию, и только.

Кренник хмыкнул, прислонился плечом к корпусу слабо зудящего генератора и посмотрел куда-то вдаль.

— Первый раз я познакомился с этой дрянью под видом настойки от кашля, давно, еще во времена учебы в «Программе будущего». Гален сказал, что это рецепт с его родины, отравивший ему своим гадостным вкусом все детство, и отдельно отметил, что настойка очень крепкая. Двусмысленное замечание, если учесть, что в те годы пил я практически все, что горит или хотя бы пытается. Особенно… в дурном настроении. А повод напиться у меня появился совсем скоро, и месяца не прошло. Семестровый проект запороли, идею раскритиковали в пух и прах… за три дня до защиты. Не буду говорить, что без причины, но то давнишнее сведение счетов тебе точно неинтересно. В общем, очнулся я в городской больнице, и первой моей мыслью было то, что мне нечем дышать… И знаешь, к сломанным ребрам это не имело никакого отношения. 

— Лжешь, — Лира порадовалась, что он не видит сейчас ее судорожно стиснутых рук. Оговорка про детство вряд ли была случайной, но попала точно в цель.

— Совсем немного, — ничуть не смутился Кренник. — Шесть месяцев назад Гален попросил старых знакомых по «Программе», неофициально, конечно, синтезировать ему похожий продукт. Искать сырье на Грейндже никто не стал, там и искать-то уже нечего, но у Галена была готовая формула. Еще с тех, студенческих времен, слишком характерная манера записи. Синтезировать он просил для себя, Лира. Из всех нас в его крови концентрация была наибольшей.

— Мама! — подбежавшая Джин решительно дернула застывшую столбом Лиру за рукав. Стянула с головы наушники и позвала второй раз. Громко. Так, что аж в голове зазвенело. Кренник страдальчески сморщился.

— Ребенок, может, не стоит так орать? Не говоря уже о том, что лезть в разговор взрослых невежливо? — Он присел перед Джин на корточки и посмотрел ей в глаза.

Обычно такой взгляд — честный, чуть просительный, снизу вверх, доставался Галену, но на Джин подействовал не хуже. Она застыла и уставилась на Кренника не мигая. Потом, как зачарованная, протянула ему Штурми, показывая испачканным пальцем на грудь игрушечного штурмовика.

— Сердечко стёрлось, — нижняя губа Джин задрожала, на ресницах заблестели первые капли непролитых слез, в носу захлюпало — она явно готовилась зарыдать для усиления эффекта. — Оно было неправильное. Мама не может нарисовать так, как надо. 

— Ты хочешь такое сердечко, которое не сотрётся, верно? — Терпения Креннику было не занимать, видимо, сказывались долгие годы руководства научными проектами. — Но его мало нарисовать, его надо закрепить. А у меня тут есть только черный несмываемый маркер. Но черный не годится, нужен красный, да?

— Винный, я бы сказал, — незаметно подошедший Гален подхватил взвизгнувшую Джин на руки. — Зайдёшь вечером, Орсон? 

Небрежно брошенная на траву папка с бумагами раскрылась от порыва ветра, рассыпав листки и инфочипы с данными, Лира кинулась их ловить, опасаясь, что потеря будет невосполнима, а Гален заметит неладное только минут через десять. И увидела, как Кренник поднимается на ноги, глядя Галену в лицо и все еще держа в руках игрушку Джин. Медленно и плавно, как разматывающая свои кольца змея.

— Обязательно, Гален. Только вино в этот раз буду выбирать я.

 

Новое сердечко на груди Штурми блестело свежей краской и цветом один в один совпадало с оттенком помады, которой было нарисовано изначально. Только не смывалось. Джин сунула палец в рот, послюнявила, потом старательно потерла игрушечный доспех, и только тогда важно кивнула Креннику и поплелась в детскую, цепляясь за манипулятор Мак-Ви. Лира проследила за тем, чтобы Джин нормально улеглась в кровать, укрыла её одеялом и несколько минут смотрела, как та спит.

Расслабившись, Джин перестала так неприятно походить на хмурящуюся куклу, превратилась в самого обычного ребенка, не знающего в силу возраста ни тревог, ни забот. Лира села на пол рядом с кроваткой и прислонись к ней спиной. Смотреть на спящую дочь было больно. Они пытались, все: и специалисты из «Центра детского развития», в который Лира таскала Джин три раза в неделю через половину города, и Мак-Ви, на пластоидные плечи которого была возложена миссия отвечать на сотни абсолютно одинаковых вопросов «маленькой хозяйки» изо дня в день, и сама Лира… Но было понятно, что большая часть усилий уходит в пустоту. Джин менялась, становясь все более замкнутой, хитрой и агрессивной, если её неуклюжие манипуляции не приносили немедленного результата. Она почти разучилась ждать, хотя всегда была очень терпеливым ребенком. Стала похожа на Галена. На худшую его часть. И это пугало.

Лира потерла висок, борясь с навалившейся усталостью. Оглядела комнату, думая о том, как уговорить Джин на уборку без скандала, и тяжело вздохнула, выудив из-под края ковра игрушечное колесико. На глаза ей попался кое-как собранный конструктор, заброшенный на полдороге. Кажется, по инструкции это должен был быть песчаный краулер, но Джин инструкции не признавала, а творила что-то свое с помощью изоленты, грубой силы и фантазии. Жизнеспособность получившихся уродцев с точки зрения законов физики ее не волновала абсолютно. Колеса должны были крутиться только потому, что она этого хочет. Все. 

Кажется, даже обычно непоколебимый авторитет Галена пошатнулся, когда тот не смог заставить очередную конструкцию двигаться так, как хотелось ее создательнице. Детальки от неудачной машинки валялись тогда по всей квартире, а Джин была посажена слушать вместо сказки лекцию по физике для студентов-первокурсников. Занятый работой Гален поленился рассказывать сам. Потом, конечно, Лира нашла адаптированные по возрасту материалы и вздохнула с облегчением — слушать про виды сверхновых было куда приятнее, чем следить за однотипными похождениями мультяшных бант, тук и прочих животных разных видов, но одинаково кислотных расцветок. По крайней мере, на психику это давило значительно меньше.

Но процесс развития двигало определенно не туда. Джин загорелась детской математикой и то упорно решала одну за другой задачки из годичного курса, проходя рассчитанные на неделю уроки за пару часов, то забрасывала датапад, теряя к счету всякий интерес и делая вид, что не помнит, сколько будет два плюс два. Химию она воспринимала только в рассказах — опыты с чем-то бурлящим и булькающим ее заметно пугали, физику Джин предпочитала игнорировать, хотя могла на память повторить несколько фраз из прослушанных лекций. Повторить-то могла, а вот применить… Из живого мира ее интересовали только цветы и общество взрослых. Очень ограниченное общество. Эстетически привлекательное. И в этом вопросе вкусы у нее с Галеном, к несчастью, тоже совпадали.

«О, Сила!» — Лира подняла голову, краем глаза заметив, как сменились цифры на настенном хронометре, и обнаружила, что сидит с колесиком от краулера в руках уже минут сорок. Она бесшумно поднялась, сдавленно охнула, почувствовав, как сильно затекли от неудобной позы ноги, и осторожно поковыляла в гостиную, искренне надеясь, что там все в порядке.

В гостиной действительно все было в порядке, если не считать заваленного распечатками дивана, пустой бутылки и стакана с недопитым вином на столе. Причем натюрморт этот явно имел некое важное научное значение, поскольку лежавший под ним чертеж был изрисован расходящимися от обоих предметов стрелками вдоль и поперек.

Подумав, Лира решила заглянуть в кабинет мужа. Все-таки время шло к полуночи, и спать хотелось не только ей — Гален неделю провел в институтской лаборатории, а там следить за его режимом было некому, и отдыхал он наверняка урывками, если отдыхал вообще. С учетом назначенного на утро тестового прогона новой камеры, это могло плохо закончиться. Невыспавшийся Гален имел скверную привычку сразу говорить вслух всё, что он думает об умственных способностях окружающих. А выслушивать нелестные характеристики неприятно было даже младшим научным сотрудникам, не говоря уже о профессуре.

Подняв с пола смятый чертеж и убедившись, что к нему не приклеено никаких дополнительных бумажек и очень важных обрывков салфеток, Лира аккуратно свернула его в трубочку и направилась в кабинет.

Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, она сразу же уперлась в огромный голографический макет, занимавший большую часть комнаты и искажавшийся там, где в него попадали предметы мебели, светильники и сам автор. Растрепанный Кренник, сидевший на краю стола со стилусом в одной руке и стаканом в другой, азартно тыкал в какой-то из блоков и шепотом доказывал Галену, что найти финансирование еще и на это в текущем отчетном периоде никак не получится, даже если продать половину лаборантов на органы. Гален рассеянно кивал, роясь в очередной пачке собственных черновиков. Разоренная папка «Архив» валялась под рабочим креслом.

— Ну почему же, — выудив из кучи записей нужный листок, Гален приложил его к макету, хмыкнул, отобрал у Кренника стилус и перечеркнул выбранный блок. — У нас есть финансирование на ближайший квартал. Неограниченное. По крайней мере, я именно так понял слова моффа Таркина.

— Что?! — От удивления Кренник подавился вином и чуть не откусил край стакана, а отдышавшись, вообще отставил его в сторону, сцепив руки на колене. — Гален, называй Таркина лучше «губернатором», ему это льстит, и в званиях не запутаешься, а их у этой рыбы сушеной как блох у вуки. Это первое. А второе — где ты его встретил вообще? Тебе это не приснилось, а? Рядом с кайберами бывает.

— В институте и встретил, его туда позвали смотреть на работающую установку, — Гален приблизил макет и принялся переставлять в нем уцелевшие блоки, опутывая их новыми линиями связи, — видимо, тоже хотели денег. Ну я и спросил, можно ли получить такую же, но вчетверо больше, поскольку камера, которую ты достал, неплоха, но только для маломерных образцов. Что-то более серьезное придется делать на орбите, скорее всего… 

— Надеюсь, ты обошелся без имен? — Кренник нахмурился, ожидая худшего. Сейчас, после завершения осады Салиента, лишнее внимание Таркина к его персоне было совсем некстати.

— Как я мог? — Гален посмотрел на него с выражением искреннего недоумения. Это же твой исследовательский центр, и вообще… Разумеется, я сказал, с кем работаю, поблагодарил Таркина за участие в проекте со стороны армии и флота заодно. Ну, как сумел, ты же знаешь, как у меня обычно получается.

Пальцы Кренника, которыми он обхватил колено, побелели.

— Гален, камеру я достал через Амедду, причем увел заказ именно у вояк, за что меня теперь дружно ненавидят верфи Куата и Четвертый флот полным составом.

— Да? — удивился и сразу же расстроился Гален. — А я думал, что нам ее подарили, там ленточка была… и табличка. Жаль, если придется вернуть…

Кренник невесело рассмеялся в ответ.

— Гален, демонтировать её можно только вместе с куском здания, там сейчас третий слой изоляции на защите перекрытий как раз схватывается. Не говоря уже о том, что… а, к хаттам, камеру я не отдам. Но и терпеть очередную выволочку от начальства из-за твоей наивности желанием не горю. Это так, для справки. Мало мне пришлось выслушать из-за этого дурацкого подарка, — Кренник ткнул пальцем в лежащее на столешнице кожистое «яйцо», — так еще губернатора теперь десятой дорогой обходить, пока не перебесится. Криффовы жуки, чего им неймется, спрашивается.

— О, кстати… — Гален запустил руку в ящик стола и вытащил оттуда смятый кусок флимсипласта, покрытый непонятными значками, — ты же знаешь джеонозианский?

— Лучше б не знал, — проворчал Кренник, разворачивая листок. — Боги, «высокий» диалект, за что мне это… М-м-м, если пропустить все прославления их далеких предков, бывшей королевы и прочую вступительную чепуху, то жуки тут жалуются на свою тяжелую жизнь и недостаток работы. Осталось выяснить, какого хатта они жалуются именно тебе? Это же нарушение секретности, причем изнутри!

— Может, они хотят построить нам пару заводов? Или энергетических комплексов? Искупить вину за то, что начали войну? — Гален откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил ладони домиком и вопросительно поднял брови. Гримаса получилась удивительно живая, но слишком театральная.

— Если это была попытка съязвить, Гален, или даже намек на то, что мы в действительности строим, то спешу тебя успокоить, жуки при деле. Давно уже. Или ты думаешь, что Поггль к сепаратистам удрал из столичной каталажки? Нет, Гален, — тон Кренника сменился, став резким, почти угрожающим, а сам он подался вперед, нависая над собеседником, — эрцгерцог от меня удрал. Как видишь, бегал недолго и кончил плохо.

— Вижу, — согласился Гален равнодушно. — Но мы, кажется, договорились о сотрудничестве? Кстати, именно в его рамках нам предстоит посетить «Аурек-Ко-Эрте», Таркин пригласил. Ты хоть знаешь, что это и когда?

— Крифф, Гален, ты бы еще через неделю вспомнил! Облажались бы по полной программе! — Кренник стукнул кулаком по столу, смахнув на пол несколько бумажек. — «Аурек Со-Эрте», провинциальный ты наш, это ежегодный карточный турнир для представителей высшего света. Ну и прием с танцами и попойкой между делом. Да, он, к твоему сведению, начинается завтра вечером.

— Но у нас по расписанию тестовый прогон… 

— Сарлакку в задницу прогон, оставь на Сахали, в конце концов, — отмахнулся Кренник. Поднял голову и убедительно сделал вид, что видит стоящую в дверях Лиру впервые за весь разговор. — Лучше подумай о том, когда ты будешь искать своей жене платье. Там дресс-код по первому разряду, каблуки и драгоценности обязательны. И, ради всего святого, не забудь погладить форму!

 

В кошмар Лира провалилась, как в омут. Секунду назад перед глазами крутился привычный маршрут от дома до «Центра детского развития» — полтора часа по пробкам забитых в любое время трасс, — а теперь она смотрела на него изнутри, через запотевшее стекло рейсового пассажирского транспорта. Рядом с ним тащились открытые платформы с эмблемами разных учебных заведений, а сквозь спутанное сознание уверенно пробивалась мысль, что они тут по праву, ведь через пару дней должен начаться молодежный праздник под эгидой КОМПОНП. На ближней платформе, прикрытой пузырем слабого защитного поля, полтора десятка тогрут отрабатывали акробатический номер — тренируясь перед выступлением и развлекая торчащих в пробке пассажиров. Завораживающе слаженные движения гибких тел всех оттенков красного отчасти компенсировали неудобство навязчивой музыки, сопровождающей действо, но от мельтешения разноцветных помпонов в руках девушек начинала кружиться голова. Отведя взгляд от окна, Лира посмотрела вниз, на спящую на ее коленях Джин. И тут же принялась вспоминать, положила ли в сумку сладкий батончик: измотанная длинной поездкой дочь часто засыпала на середине пути, но, проснувшись в спайдербусе, всегда начинала скандалить, требуя немедленно выйти. Однажды их даже высадили посередине маршрута на какой-то случайной платформе — по настоятельной просьбе всех пассажиров. До дома пришлось добираться на перекладных — ни один живой таксист воплей Джин дольше пары минут не выдерживал, а автоматические в тот район не летали. 

Хлопка взрыва Лира не услышала, лишь ощутила, как вздрогнуло под ней сиденье, а в стекло перед ее лицом с влажным шлепком врезалось нечто… оказавшееся куском полосатого монтрала с прилипшими к нему ленточками от помпона. А потом спайдербус дернулся, взвыл репульсорами и провалился вниз. В бездну.

Лира подскочила на постели с криком, смахнула с лица волосы, зажмурилась от яркого солнца, ударившего в глаза, и несколько минут сидела, слыша лишь грохот пульса в ушах. Сердце колотилось в горле, мешая дышать, но постепенно успокаивалось, глаза привыкали к свету, а слезы высыхали на щеках. Только вот странное ощущение давления на ногу исчезать не спешило. Задержав дыхание и заранее готовясь к худшему, Лира отпихнула одеяло в сторону и прижала ладони к лицу, кусая пальцы. Пытаясь совладать с приступом истерического смеха. На ее щиколотке висел крупный прозрачно-желтый кулон, привязанный к ноге кокетливой розовой лентой с уже растрепавшимся бантом. А на прикроватной тумбе лежала нацарапанная наспех записка: «Не хотел будить, взял Джин и Мак-Ви в лабораторию».

Лира всхлипнула, стерла с ресниц слезы и подумала, что сегодня ей точно понадобится сразу две таблетки успокоительного. По числу пережитых кошмаров.

Полчаса спустя, сидя за чашкой кафа и бездумно переключая каналы головидения, она перекатывала кулон в пальцах — гладкие грани мягко отражали свет, а лаконичная оправа лишь подчеркивала естественную красоту камня, — думать о чем-то важном решительно не хотелось. Но вдруг что-то словно дернуло её изнутри, и Лира замерла, глядя на показанную в экстренном выпуске новостей картинку. Камера парящего над местом происшествия дроида передавала сигнал кое-как, легкую машинку просто сносило порывами ветра, но даже таких размытых деталей хватило, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы.

«Над Заводским районом сегодня утром произошла авария: автоматический топливный транспорт, направлявшийся в сторону космопорта, потерял сигнал с вышки и сошел с маршрута, провалившись на шесть уровней вниз. Прямо на трассу пассажирского транспорта. Число пострадавших уточняется, предварительная оценка дает около восьмидесяти погибших и от трех до четырех десятков раненых», — бесстрастно сообщил диктор, тут же перейдя к другим новостям и завершив выпуск коротким прогнозом погоды.

Лира осторожно положила кулон на стол, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать пальцы. Дрожь усиливалась, поднимаясь вверх по рукам вместе с онемением, но к моменту, когда у нее начали трястись губы, Лира уже успела плеснуть себе в каф коньяка и выпить обжигающую смесь залпом. Отпустило минуты через две. 

От сочетания двойной дозы успокоительного с алкоголем привычно накатило ощущение абсолютного равнодушия, зрачки расширились, в виски толкнулась боль — в комнате было слишком светло, стоило опустить жалюзи. Но Лира осталась сидеть неподвижно, вяло размышляя о том, как близко она сегодня была к смерти. Ведь разбуди её Гален вовремя, они с Джин летели бы сейчас как раз по этой трассе. Креннику даже не пришлось бы марать руки самому. 

«Нет смерти, есть Сила», — привычная мантра запрещенной религии всплыла в памяти и закачалась, как листок на воде.

Лира скривила губы в невеселой улыбке. Вряд ли Галена утешила бы подобная сентенция. Вторая версия — про всеобъемлющий покой — тоже не встретила бы понимания.

«Разве что покой был как у меня… медикаментозный», — Лира в который раз задумалась о том, как в действительности воспринимали мир существа, Сила которых была не смутной тенью на пыльном стекле, не призрачным зудом в кончиках пальцев, не сном, а явью. Реальностью, данной в ощущениях. Был ли у них тот самый покой? Могла ли Сила служить им… лекарством от всех страстей? От любви, жалости, участия большего, чем положено проявлять по протоколу? Вспомнился диктор, с профессиональным равнодушием и отрепетированно нейтральным выражением лица рассказывающий об авариях и выставках цветов. Многие неплохо справлялись с «покоем» просто в силу привычки. Производственной необходимости и нежелания знать. Может, имело смысл попробовать? 

Лира осторожно прикоснулась к кулону, ощупала грани, убеждаясь, что чувствительность кожи вернулась в полном объеме, и решила, что больше они с Джин ездить в «Центр детского развития» не будут. Пора признать очевидное: ребенок, все занятие сидящий за пределами группы и думающий о чем-то своем, уже не изменится. Да и Силу искушать лишний раз… не стоит. Пусть этот выход и кажется самым легким.

 

На турнир они прибыли с опозданием. Джин никак не хотела оставаться одна, Лира слишком долго возилась с платьем, Гален пытался дать последние указания Сахали… В итоге в банкетный зал чета Эрсо вошла с полуторачасовым опозданием.

Гости, оживленно обсуждающие игру у огромных голоэкранов, курсирующие от одной группки «болельщиков» к другой, сравнивающие ставки и методично уничтожающие запасы шампанского, не обратили на новоприбывших никакого внимания. До окончания партии оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы Лира успела привести растрепавшуюся прическу в порядок и подкорректировать макияж, мельком поразившись наличию в дамской комнате специального дроида для застегивания пуговок на перчатках — дома они с Мак-Ви промучились над ними минут двадцать, пока Джин прыгала вокруг и требовала дать ей пуговку в коллекцию, оттаптывая босыми пятками шлейф парадного платья. Как бы то ни было, помощь специального дроида пришлась кстати — пачкать тонкий шелк помадой было глупо, а расстегнуться самостоятельно Лира смогла бы только при помощи зубов. Выход неплохой для критической ситуации, но не для карточного турнира. Убедившись, что помада на месте, волосы в порядке, а из подола не сыплются детальки детского конструктора, Лира улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале и вышла обратно в зал, как раз к оглашению результатов четвертьфинала. 

Горестные восклицания одних гостей смешались с восторженными выкриками других, более удачливых, кому-то даже досталось веером по шее — в целом играющие на деньги представители высшего света ничем не отличались от нищих художников Ария-Прайм. Только в их ставках было на несколько нулей больше.

Лира повертела головой, пытаясь найти Галена. Тот обнаружился в компании директора Института прикладных наук и его зама, причем они уже успели где-то раздобыть салфетку и сейчас рисовали на ней очередной чертеж. Что ж, оставалось смириться с этим невинным развлечением — подобных салфеток с разных мероприятий у Галена уже скопилось не меньше десятка, — и найти себе общество по вкусу. Ну или бокал шампанского, на худой конец.

Прибившись к группке дам, увлеченно обсуждавших современное искусство, Лира время от времени кивала с умным видом, потягивая розовое игристое и разглядывая остальных собравшихся. Объявили начало полуфинала, и заинтересованные лица потянулись ближе к экранам. В зале стало несколько свободнее, и Лира заметила Кренника, беседующего с каким-то невысоким экзотом в штатском. Судя по тому, как держался экзот, раньше он носил форму, и форма эта, скорее всего, принадлежала КНС. Закруглив разговор, Кренник раскланялся и практически мгновенно нашел себе нового собеседника. Заинтересовавшаяся Лира принялась считать — за одну полуфинальную партию Кренник успел пообщаться с двумя десятками людей и несколькими экзотами. Правда, один раз его затащила к себе компания, лишь наполовину состоящая из кого-то действительно важного. Девушки в ней явно исполняли роль украшения, хоть и были из хороших семей. Этот нюанс Лира уже научилась улавливать наверняка — по манере держаться, небрежной легкости движений, привычке к роскоши, как к чему-то обыденному, вроде утреннего кафа, и столь же спокойному восприятию всех жизненных коллизий. 

Судя по доносившимся невнятным обрывкам разговора, речь в компании шла об архитектуре и чем-то забавном, связанным с очередным столичным строительством. Самая младшая из присутствовавших дам даже дернула Кренника за плащ, заставив повернуться вокруг оси, и звонко заявила, что он просто обязан в следующий раз построить не очередной скучный дворец, а что-то столь же летящее и белоснежное. Лира не разобрала ответ, но по улыбкам собравшихся догадалась, что Кренник сумел удачно отшутиться.

— Скучаете, мэм? — Человек с незапоминающимся лицом, возникший за спиной Лиры, заставил ее вздрогнуть. И лишь спустя мгновение сообразить, что он всего лишь посыльный. Дождавшись, пока понимание отразится у нее на лице, человек вежливо кивнул и предложил даме руку: — Мне приказано сопроводить вас на эксклюзивную игру.

— Финал? — Лира обернулась через плечо, пытаясь разглядеть поверх голов гостей голоэкран с заканчивающейся партией.

— В некотором роде, — блекло улыбнулся ее сопровождающий.

Пройдя за ним сквозь анфиладу богато обставленных комнат и спустившись по покрытой ковром лестнице, Лира попала в кабинет, в первую очередь поразивший ее обманчивой сдержанностью интерьера: настенные панели из натурального дерева уходили в темноту, разбавленную теплым светом свисающих с невидимого потолка ламп, наборной паркет под ногами поражал четкостью рисунка и идеальным подбором цвета. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, Лира села на отставленный для нее стул с высокой спинкой, больше напоминающий кресло, в последний момент сообразив подхватить шлейф платья. На стол перед ней без стука опустился высокий бокал с вином, после чего сопровождающий исчез где-то в тени.

— Полагаю, вы заинтригованы в должной степени, — хозяин кабинета вышел вперед, позволив свету ламп очертить его лицо. 

— Да… губернатор, — Лира едва удержалась чтобы не прикусить губу. Меткое и злое прозвище, данное Таркину Кренником, помогло ей узнать всесильного моффа, а услышанный накануне разговор — правильно к нему обратиться. 

«А ведь и правда рыба, только не сушеная, а глубоководная и очень, очень хищная», — опустив ресницы, Лира позволила Таркину изучать себя. Она догадывалась, что тот прекрасно осведомлен о большинстве её дел и поступков, но попытаться смягчить «первое» впечатление это ей не мешало. В конце концов, личные знакомства иногда значат куда больше, чем доклады службы безопасности. И Кренник тому явный и яркий пример.

— Вы решили пропустить финал, губернатор? Какая жалость, вас ждали.

Стоило только вспомнить Орсона… Впрочем, чему удивляться — Гален говорил, что приглашены они все. Знать бы еще — зачем?

— Сыграть в свою игру, — поправил Кренника Таркин, подбородком указав тому на нужное место за столом. — Например, на годовой бюджет вашего замечательного… энергетического проекта. Или у вас есть ставка поинтереснее?

Кренник дернулся, как от удара, содрал с руки оставшуюся перчатку и небрежно бросил свой белоснежный плащ на спинку кресла.

— А разве в карты играют не на желание? — Гален, попавший в комнату последним и задумчиво вертящий в руках исписанную формулами салфетку, огляделся, пришел к каким-то своим выводам, запихнул салфетку в карман и уселся напротив Кренника, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Таркин, занявший последнее свободное кресло, взял в руки колоду и задумчиво ее перетасовал. 

— Мне было интересно увидеть вас, — ровно произнес он, обводя всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом, — узнать, как обстоят дела в проекте, который мне предстоит в скором времени возглавить. Убедиться, что все возникшие за прошедший год шероховатости устранены и мы готовы двигаться дальше. Все мы.

Лире категорически не понравилась последняя реплика, тем более что в момент, когда прозвучало пресловутое «все», Таркин смотрел именно на нее. 

— А у вас были сомнения, губернатор? — Привлекательной женщине часто прощают дерзости. Особенно если она умеет вовремя остановиться. Лира искренне надеялась, что эта выходка ей простится. Сомневаться в собственной неотразимости ей раньше не приходилось. Но, кажется, пора было начинать. 

— Разумеется, нет, — улыбка у Таркина была многозначительная. Настолько, что уловивший невысказанную угрозу Кренник пнул Лиру под столом коленом.

В ответ она старательно похлопала ресницами и вопросительно уставилась на карты в руках Таркина, намекая, что пора бы уже начинать партию.

— Говорят, лучший способ узнать врага — в бою, союзника — в игре, а у красивой женщины есть муж, — невозмутимо продолжил тасовать колоду Таркин. — С коммандером Кренником я знаком достаточно хорошо, с доктором Эрсо мы встречались несколько лет назад, при не самых приятных обстоятельствах, остались вы, мэм.

Второй пинок был слабее первого и пришелся в каблук — кажется, Кренник смог разобраться, где кончается платье, и больше не боялся наступить ей на шлейф.

— Я представляю такой интерес, губернатор? — почти искренне изумилась Лира, пытаясь изобразить лицом, что фраза ей польстила. Хотя оскорбительный подтекст сказанного читался без труда.

— Все, кто может оказать влияние на проект, представляют интерес, — почти небрежно ответил Таркин, раздавая карты. 

Если Лира помнила правильно, игра в «зеленый» сабакк велась обычными, не меняющими номинал картами, и шла или «все против всех», или «два на два». Таркин раздавал карты для второго варианта, причем в пару себе выбрал Галена. Рядом резко выдохнул Кренник, сообразивший, чем это грозит. Вряд ли Таркин действительно поставит на кон бюджет проекта, но проиграть в любом случае будет досадно.

— Три партии, победившая сторона выбирает свое… желание.

«Крифф», — час спустя Лира беспомощно смотрела на свои карты, понимая, что в этот раз ничего не выйдет. Две партии они свели вничью, точнее, свел Кренник при пассивном пособничестве Галена. Но вот третью против них сыграли в полную силу. Результат был предсказуем. Чистый сабакк у Таркина.

— Полагаю, будет справедливо предоставить выбор желания доктору Эрсо, учитывая его неоценимую помощь, — Таркин откинулся на спинку кресла и провел кончиками пальцев по темному дереву столешницы, выровняв выложенные перед ним карты в идеальную линию.

Гален, внимательно рассматривающий рисунок на оставшейся в его руках «Королеве Воздуха и Тьмы», отвлекся от своего занятия и с некоторым недоумением оглядел присутствующих. А Лира заметила, как по виску попавшего под этот взгляд Кренника стекает капля пота. Кажется, он достаточно хорошо представлял, чем заканчиваются подобные игры. Победитель мог действительно попросить и, что главное, получить запрошенное — при наличии на то желания Таркина.

Гален аккуратно положил карту на стол. «Королева» окатила зрителей презрительным взглядом нарисованных синих глаз.

— Во времена моей молодости игра была развлечением, — чуть извиняющимся тоном произнес он, — ну а желанием чаще всего был поцелуй. Да, Орсон? Я ничего не перепутал?

Кренник разлепил губы под испытующим взглядом Таркина, прижавшего кончик пальца к подрагивающему от сдерживаемой улыбки уголку рта:

— Кроме правил. Ты вспоминал их слишком долго.

— Пришлось изобрести новые, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Гален, возвращаясь к рисунку на карте. 

«Сила, зачем выяснять отношения прямо тут?!» — Лира готова была взорваться от ярости, но молчала, понимая, что пытка еще не закончилась. Остался поцелуй, на который она совершенно серьезно собиралась ответить. И пусть все подавятся своими интригами и подковерными играми. Она устала терпеть оскорбления и быть пешкой, которую сбрасывают с доски при первом удобном случае. Если уж мешать, то со вкусом!

Но глупость совершить ей не дали.

Кренник осторожно взял её руку, чуть сдавил пальцы, заставив разжать их, перевернул ладонью вверх и медленно расстегнул пуговки на высокой перчатке. После чего взглянул на губернатора из-под ресниц и осторожно прижался к обнажившейся коже запястья губами.

Выражение лица Таркина можно было сдавать в палату мер и весов. Гален сумел остаться бесстрастным. 

 

Первые следы Лира заметила только через месяц, хотя не заметить их было невозможно. Визиты Кренника стали регулярными: он появлялся на пороге квартиры раз в несколько дней, с чертежами, инфокартами или просто с бутылкой вина и решал за закрытыми дверями кабинета Галена рабочие вопросы «энергетического проекта», которым не видно было конца. С остальными он ругался в лаборатории, если присутствовал лично, или по голосвязи, если был где-то далеко, что, несомненно, снижало воспитательный эффект, но все еще позволяло выдержать заданный темп. Обе высокотемпературных камеры — в комплексе «Небесной мощи» и в Институте прикладных наук — все эти дни работали почти круглосуточно. Кайберы гранили, оплавляли и гранили снова. Пытались создать конгломераты, пробовали примеси, писали бесконечные отчеты по результатам экспериментов, но пока только ходили кругами. Цель все еще была недостижима, но уже близка настолько, что казалось: протяни руку и ухватишь мечту за хвост.

Проект получил обещанное финансирование, Гален стал подозрительно задумчив, а в его черновиках к цветам и мозаикам прибавились змеи. Много. Разных. Но их образы со временем слились в один, ожидаемый и узнаваемый с первого взгляда. 

Приводя очередной блок записей в порядок и вымарывая из них все не относящиеся к делу комментарии, Лира попыталась представить, как это могло выглядеть во сне, и вынуждена была признать, что Креннику идет быть белой змеей с голубыми глазами. В записях Гален ни разу прямо не упоминал яд, но оборванные слова и расползающиеся среди формул строки намекали, что кусаться его дорогой друг Орсон тоже умел. Но избегал это делать, взамен позволяя… многое.

Случайно задравшийся манжет — снять перчатки Кренник теперь позволял себе только в помещении, расстегнутые крючки кителя — лишь поздно ночью, когда не видит никто, кроме Галена, — все это демонстрировало синяки. Отпечатки пальцев. Чаще единичные, но иногда — наслаивающиеся, не успевающие сойти и становящиеся полосами. Пока — только на запястьях, но только пока… 

Что бы Гален ни делал с Орсоном в рамках заключенного ими договора, это все еще оставалось в границах допустимого. Для них, не для Лиры, которой они оба, не сговариваясь, отвели роль молчаливого свидетеля. Вынесли за скобки, сочли не влияющим на результат коэффициентом.

Сейчас она уже поняла, как сильно заблуждалась когда-то, принимая их странные отношения за несложившийся роман, а игру в «не-прикосновения» — за попытки держать себя в руках, не давая повода заподозрить нечто большее, чем просто дружеские отношения. Гален позволял себя обнимать ей и Джин, здоровался за руку с коллегами. Избегал шумных компаний, но соблюдал «тактильный этикет», пусть и без энтузиазма. Исключение было лишь одно — Кренник. Кренник, стремившийся всегда нарушить границы личного пространства окружающих, причем делающий это настолько естественно, что становилось понятно: ничего зазорного он в подобном поведении не видит. 

Да, он бывал навязчив, его банально становилось слишком много, когда он пытался давить на жертву очередной манипуляции не только обаянием, но и буквально всем собой. Но в то же время Кренник легко поддерживал и более сложные связи, учитывал чужие табу и капризы.

Но все же где-то ошибся много лет назад, неправильно оценил Галена, с одной стороны, жаждавшего признания своего гения, с другой — неспособного принять чужое восхищение в полной мере. Эта двойственность всегда казалась Лире немного наигранной. А уж Кренника она должна была бесить, ведь знал он Галена куда дольше и видел, как развивался его талант. Вряд ли Гален пришел в «Программу» готовым гением. Любые способности требуют шлифовки, задатки — прогресса, который могут дать только новые, сложные задачи, выходящие за границы уже изученного.

Кренник эти границы, наверняка социальные — вряд ли в то время он способен был поставить перед кем-то нерешаемую научную задачу, — пересек, причинив дискомфорт настолько сильный, что Гален не простил ему этого ни тогда, ни спустя много лет. 

Но что привело ко второй вспышке? Что побудило Галена заключить этот ситхов договор? Желание поквитаться за столь наглую манипуляцию, обман чудовищных размеров, попытку заставить пойти против своих принципов? Но так ли были эти принципы сильны? Или тоже… касались только определенных людей и ситуаций?

Осталось это выяснить. Лира подняла голову, увидев мелькнувшую за окном тень — черный шаттл складывал крылья, заходя на посадку. И приземлиться должен был не у складов, а на территории комплекса. А значит, ждать визита оставалось не больше десяти минут.

— Где Гален? — по виду возникшего в дверях Кренника можно было уверенно сказать, что он только что с дороги. Теорию эту подтверждали и не слишком чистая полевая накидка, которую он с отвращением содрал, уронив на пол прихожей, и потертая дека в руках, защитный кожух которой выдавал в ней усиленную модель армейского образца.

Лира, успевшая сесть на ковер посреди гостиной за минуту до появления гостя, лишь пожала плечами.

— Утром был в институте, Сахали его искал и звонил именно туда. Не знаю, нашел ли.

Кренник цокающе ругнулся сквозь зубы — джеонозианский диалект оказался на диво хорош для выражения сильных эмоций — и подошел ближе, небрежно уронив деку на журнальный столик. Заглянул за «свое» кресло, пытаясь понять, куда смотрит Лира, и удивленно нахмурился, поймав недовольный взгляд Джин, сидящей посреди устроенного ею игрушечного хаоса.

— Мое! — Джин снова переключилась на мать, решительно уцепившись за какую-то блестящую штуку, лежащую перед ней на полу. 

Судя по торчащим из крепко сжатых кулачков обрывкам витого шнура, это когда-то были бусы в модном нынче «примитивном» стиле. У Лиры водилось несколько таких вещичек, но носила она их не на шее, а вокруг талии, украшая ими узел традиционного красного пояса.

Всмотревшись в разбросанные по полу игрушки и украшения, Кренник приподнял бровь: кажущийся бардак на самом деле был схемой — концентрическими кругами, изображавшими солнечную систему. В роли звезды выступала сама Джин, планетой был Штурми, заваленный для большего сходства с шаром деталями конструктора от ранней модели лямбда-шаттла, а орбиты изображали разложенные по полу бусы, обрывки веревочек и чайные ложки из памятного набора для старших научных сотрудников.

— Джин, ты строишь Валлт? — спросил Кренник, опускаясь на корточки и перекладывая заколку с подвесками так, чтобы она превратилась в спутник ледяной планеты.

— Да! Я его звезда. Это ведь мой дом, я там родилась. Почему мы живем не там? Ма-а-а-м?

— Боюсь, Звездочка, там слишком холодно для тебя, — отозвался Кренник, краем глаза наблюдая за Лирой. Обычно она очень нервно воспринимала прозвище дочери, произносимое вслух кем-либо, кроме нее самой и Галена. Но в этот раз Лира решила промолчать.

Джин выпустила из рук бусы и глубоко задумалась.

— Звездочка — это же маленькая звезда? Значит, я плохо грею, нужна звезда побольше! — Придя к этому выводу, Джин решительно ухватила Кренника за рукав и потащила на свое место. Убедившись, что он уселся куда было велено, подправила сбившуюся в результате всех этих телодвижений орбиту «Валлта» и вдруг сильно толкнула Лиру в плечо.

— Уйди. Мешаешь. Тут будет только одна звезда! — Лира успела перехватить руку Джин, занесенную для второго, более сильного, удара, и нахмурилась, явно собираясь отчитать дочь за проявление агрессии. 

— Прекрати, ребенок, — Кренник устало потер переносицу. Настроения слушать детские вопли у него не было совершенно. А вот желания наорать на кого-нибудь самому скопилось с избытком. — Каждая вторая система в этой галактике имеет по два солнца. Татуин, например. Сможешь его построить? 

Джин наклонила голову, рассматривая уже собранную модель. Потом медленно кивнула.

— Татуин — пустынная планета с засушливым климатом, находится во Внешнем Кольце, является частью двойной звездной системы…

Голос Джин, цитирующей детскую энциклопедию, превратился в невнятный бубнеж, когда она вышла из комнаты, а через пару минут был почти заглушен негромким звуком падения чего-то мягкого и шорохом материи.

— Теперь она пошла разорять шкаф, — вздохнула Лира, складывая в шкатулку порванные бусы.

Кренник пожал плечами, повертел головой, поморщился и ослабил воротник кителя, расстегнув несколько крючков. Лира успела заметить два почти сошедших синяка под челюстью.

— Ты воспитываешь одного ребенка, а у меня целый зоопарк. Нет, не жуки, с жуками как раз просто. Уче-е-е-еные, чтоб их… Интересно, почему все уверены, что у меня где-то припрятан завод по производству уникального научного оборудования? 

— Ну, неограниченный бюджет у тебя точно припрятан, вместе с возможностью его тратить на проверку любой теории, — заметила Лира, придвигаясь ближе и потянувшись поднять с пола брошь, лежавшую у самого колена Кренника.

— Одно, знаешь ли, не равно другому, — он легко перехватил ее руку, вложив в ладонь что-то круглое и очень знакомое на ощупь.

Лира удивленно охнула, узнав в вещице собственное каменное зеркальце. То самое, осколками которого Кренник чуть не перерезал Галену горло. Только теперь у него появилась металлическая оправа, одной из полос пересекающая рисунок с певчими птицами.

— Возможность, — под пальцами Кренника зеркало, все еще лежащее в ладони Лиры, разошлось на две части, снова превратившись в два маленьких бритвенно-острых ножа, — только ключ к решению проблемы. Не всегда верный.

Лира медленно выдохнула, протянула вторую руку и накрыла его пальцы своими. Воспоминания той ночи бились пульсом в висках, жгли призрачным огнем кожу, толкая на очередную глупость. Они снова сидели друг против друга, и даже шкатулка стояла рядом, а в крови плескалось достаточно химии. Не хватало только решимости сделать один- единственный шаг.

— Сколько… сколько тебе было в тот, первый, раз, когда Гален…

— Забавно, что ты спрашиваешь… не о причине, а об обстоятельствах. — Кренник печально улыбнулся и поднял взгляд, посмотрев Лире прямо в глаза. — Это был мой семнадцатый день рождения.

 

— Когда-нибудь я смогу понять, что люди находят в званых ужинах, официальных обедах и прочих попытках коммуникации, связанных с едой, — Гален, приехавший из института непривычно рано, бросил на диван папку с документами и сел рядом, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Деловая встреча? — Лира отложила недошитую мягкую игрушку в сторону и, обернувшись на шум, издаваемый дроидом-нянькой в попытке протиснуться в двери со стопкой коробок в манипуляторах, резюмировала: — Кормили гадостью, дарили подарки.

— Не совсем, — Гален негромко фыркнул, позволил себе расслабиться и устроиться поудобнее. — Мофф Таркин желал выслушать мое мнение о своей новой политической доктрине. И, в качестве примера ее реализации, делился воспоминаниями о своей бурной молодости на родной планете. Только аппетит испортил.

— О-о-о, — протянула Лира, поднимаясь со своего места и обходя диван, чтобы иметь возможность наклониться и обнять мужа за плечи. — Надеюсь, трофеями великий охотник с тобой не делился?

Она кивнула на коробки. О маленьких страстях губернатора ей поведал Кренник, пребывавший после очередного доклада Таркину в премерзком настроении. И поэтому разыгравший сцену охоты по ролям. Ранкором был назначен диван, а виброкопьем — вилка. Удержать лицо при следующей встрече с губернатором Лире удалось лишь ценой неимоверных усилий. 

— А? Нет, это для тебя, — Гален прислонился виском к ее плечу. — Орсон когда-то сказал мне, что общество пьяных людей парадоксально помогает от общества трезвых… Ну или что-то вроде, я смутно помню, поскольку сам тогда был изрядно пьян. Короче, у меня есть желание проверить справедливость этого утверждения еще раз, поскольку иначе на следующем научном совете я кому-нибудь скажу… скажу, в общем.

— Ну, уволить они тебя в любом случае не смогут, — Лира заглянула в протянутую ей коробку и удивленно хмыкнула. Кто-то определенно вознамерился вспомнить молодость.

— Они могут уволиться сами. И тогда мне придется работать за всех, — трагическим тоном отозвался Гален, но тут же весело фыркнул. Взглянул на хронометр и велел одеваться немедленно. Кренник должен был подхватить их на площади Умиротворения через полтора часа.

— Я что-то не уверена, что смогу танцевать всю ночь напролет. Особенно если кое-кто опоздает еще на пятнадцать минут, и у меня от этих туфель попросту отвалятся ноги, — заметила Лира, задрав голову и изучая огни на башнях зданий. На звезды они ничуть не были похожи, но небо определенно украшали.

— Будь снисходительнее, в этом районе пробки круглосуточные, — наставительно произнес Гален, пытаясь закутать замерзшую Лиру в полы своего пиджака. Та не сопротивлялась, наоборот, прижималась теснее, неуверенно переступая ногами, как новорожденный эопи. Кажется, с высотой каблуков он все же промахнулся.

Затормозивший возле них спидер был крытым и непривычно широким. Что оказалось очень кстати, когда Лира смогла, наконец, забраться внутрь, в полной мере оценив неудобство сочетания узкой юбки и неустойчивых шпилек. В итоге на заднее сиденье они втиснулись втроем, умудрившись уронить ее сумочку куда-то под ноги, поэтому разглядеть сидящего по правую руку от нее Кренника занятая поисками Лира смогла минут через пять. 

— Э… — таращиться на накрашенные темной помадой губы так долго было уже неприлично, особенно если учесть, что сидели они слишком близко, фактически вжимаясь друг в друга локтями, но выдавить что-то вразумительное у Лиры получилось далеко не сразу. — Тоже решил вспомнить молодость?

Кренник ухмыльнулся, подарив ей фирменный взгляд из-под ресниц. Густо подведенные глаза в полумраке салона вместо голубых казались темно-синими.

— Скажем так… забывать некоторые вещи в моем возрасте я считаю несколько… преждевременным.

— О боги, Орсон, — повернувшийся Гален задел Лиру коленом, — я надеюсь, что все эти годы тебя из мест, подобных тому, куда мы едем, выносила не охрана. 

— Охрана, Гален. Только моя собственная. Но сегодня я ее отпустил.

«Оп-прометчивое решение, двоих Гален не поднимет». — Покачивающаяся на каблуках в такт музыке Лира старательно раздумывала над тем, который из коктейлей был лишним: розовый с блесточками или зеленый в полосочку. Кажется, оба, поскольку очередность танцевальных движений напрочь выветрилась из головы, замененная командами спинного мозга, требующего убирать ноги из-под чужих лап, копыт и щупалец. Не всегда вовремя, но на данном этапе это было уже не принципиально, поскольку коктейли были далеко не первыми. А дело уверенно шло к утру.

Выбранный Кренником клуб выгодно отличался от всех тех мест, которые она посещала в юности. Напитки тут наливали с оглядкой на видовую принадлежность и возраст посетителей. И вежливо отказывали, если клиент уже был слишком пьян. Музыка тоже оказалась выше всяких похвал: басы вибрировали под диафрагмой, а не били по ушам, мелодии сменяли одна другую именно в том темпе, который позволяет танцорам держаться часами, не выдыхаясь, полумрак окутывал, но не мешал видеть танцпол, а гостей, решивших продолжить вечер в горизонтальной плоскости, умело вылавливала из толпы охрана.

— Лира, тебе уже хватит, — Кренник, в отличие от нее, на ногах держался довольно твердо, но выглядел так, словно его уже успели зажать в темном углу с определенными целями. Судя по размазанным по щеке золотистым теням, в свете стробоскопов вспыхивающих искрами всевозможных цветов, это точно был не Гален.

— Серьезно? — Лира уронила руки ему на плечи, сразу почувствовав себя увереннее. А потом потянулась чуть дальше, поймав вынырнувшего из водоворота танцующих Галена за расстегнутый ворот рубашки. 

Кренник, обнаруживший, что его зажали с двух сторон, чуть обернулся, по-кошачьи потеревшись виском о скулу Галена, а потом наклонился, чтобы коротко поцеловать Лиру.

— Крифф… Мы идем домой. Сейчас же!

— Гален! — Кренник успел только охнуть, когда его резко развернули на месте и рывком перекинули через плечо. — Отпусти меня немедленно, уронишь!

На улицу они вывалились через заднюю дверь, любезно придержанную дроидом-привратником. Он же вручил Лире позабытую сумочку.

— Чудовище, ты так и будешь меня тащить всю дорогу? К утру дотоп… хатт, да не подбрасывай же! — то и дело соскальзывающий в сторону Кренник перестал вырываться и обреченно повис, ухватившись за пояс Галена, чтобы хоть немного стабилизировать себя в пространстве.

Кутающаяся в едва не оставленный в клубе пиджак Лира шла за ними, истерически хихикая. Невзирая на ночную прохладу, хмель из головы выветриваться не спешил, да она на это и не надеялась. В конце концов, будет оправдание для продолжения вечера, ночи, утра, или что там сейчас. В той самой плоскости, до которой еще надо было дойти.

— Га-а-ален, ты идешь слишком быстро, — запнувшись на стыке плит тротуара, Лира притормозила, посредством сложного па избавилась от туфель, едва не навернувшись в ближайшую лужу в попытке подобрать их с земли, и бросилась догонять мужа.

Впихнув одну туфлю в свободную руку Галена — удержать обе у неё почему-то никак не получалось, — Лира прижала вторую к груди и в приступе хорошего настроения замурлыкала старую песенку, слышанную последний раз лет десять назад. В её тексте подробно перечислялись по цветам все жидкости, которые можно было выпить без последствий, с последствиями и те, которые пить было категорически нельзя, хотя пахли они очень вкусно.

Придумали песенку студенты художественного училища, среди которых она провела немало времени перед тем, как пойти учиться на геолога. Успев за эти два года убедиться, что заставить рисовать можно даже банту, но не её саму. Вопиющее отсутствие таланта обеспечивало ей хорошее отношение со стороны студентов — девушка без способностей, согласная составить компанию будущим мэтрам, всегда могла рассчитывать на дармовую порцию выпивки и бутерброд. Бутерброды в те не слишком сытые годы были особенно кстати.

— Я не верю… что вы все это пили! — Когда Лира дошла до темно-зеленого цвета, Кренник, до этого слушавший куплеты молча, оживился и начал подсказывать варианты. Правда, рифмы к названиям напитков предлагал сплошь непечатные, но так было даже веселее. Ровно до того момента, как они вышли на перекресток и попали в круг света фар припаркованного на обочине спидера патрульной службы.

— Стоять! — штурмовик с желтым наплечником шагнул вперед, оглядывая их маленькую компанию. — Куда направляетесь?

— Домой, мы идем домой, — Гален, уже явно не соображающий, куда именно они движутся, попытался обойти патрульного сбоку. Тот синхронно шагнул в сторону, перекрывая ему путь, а Лира сдавленно хихикнула. На нее снова накатило, и перестать смеяться было совершенно невозможно.

— Документы! — второй патрульный отклеился от капота спидера, на котором сидел, и подошел ближе.

— Лира, дай сумочку, документы там, — Кренник похлопал все еще шагающего туда-сюда Галена по спине, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — А ты поставь меня на землю. Поставь, кому сказали! Крифф, Гален, поставь, а не урони!

Оказавшись на ногах, Кренник примирительно поднял ладони, пытаясь одновременно удержать Галена на месте, упираясь лопатками ему в грудь. С тем же успехом можно было пытаться остановить шагающий танк.

— Какие претензии, офицер? — улыбаться явно было плохой идеей.

— Нарушаете. Шумите. Распеваете песни похабного содержания.

Штурмовик оглядел их с головы до ног и положил руки на пояс, сунув карабин в кобуру. Трое приличного вида гуляк опасности не представляли, а вот штраф с них можно было стрясти в двойном размере. 

Кренник зло ткнул наседающего Галена локтем и выпрямился.

— И какой же закон запрещает нам это делать? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — Может, номер постановления скажете? 

В этот момент второй патрульный, устав ждать, пока Лира справится с завязками своей сумочки, резко дернул за ремешок, вывернув все содержимое на дорогу, и выкрикнул: «Оружие!», увидев среди барахла маленький, но мощный бластер.

Обернувшийся на крик Кренник успел только осознать, что ему в скулу врезается утяжеленная пластоидным щитком перчатка, а перед глазами расцветают фейерверки, и на несколько секунд выпал из реальности.

— С-сукин сын, ты у меня за жуками сортиры чистить будешь… д-до пенсии, — сплюнув кровь в лужу, Орсон поднялся на четвереньки и мотнул головой, пытаясь разогнать мельтешение искр перед глазами. 

И осел обратно, увидев изменившуюся картину места происшествия, теперь дополненную телами в белых доспехах. Безнадежно мертвыми, судя по смотрящему себе на спину шлему одного штурмовика и разбитому визору второго, из которого Гален как раз доставал тонкий, подбитый металлом каблук туфельки, которую он всю дорогу нес в руках.

Тщательно вытерев каблук от следов крови полой рубашки, Гален шагнул вперед, к барахтающейся в попытке отползти подальше Лире, и поставил туфли перед ней. После чего обернулся и, глупо улыбаясь, заявил: «Ты мне проспо-о-орил, Орсон. Я м-могу убить человека, да… А теперь мы идем домо…»

Вспышка парализатора прервала его на полуслове.

 

— Я знаю, что это был настоящий, мать его, патруль! Только вот таковым он не выглядел! — Злой и трезвый Кренник расхаживал по своему залитому солнечным светом кабинету, прижимая сползающий бакта-пластырь к скуле. — Закройте это дело как можно скорее. Спишите на попытку вымогательства, угрозу оружием… Крифф, я не знаю, вам виднее, на что еще это можно списать! Скажите, что была попытка похищения ценного специалиста, повлекшая за собой смерть солдат, не пожелавших отдавать террористам оружие. Да, именно так. Только не вздумайте лезть с этим к Эрсо, он все равно ни хатта не помнит. Хорошо хоть, жив до сих пор…

Голографическая фигурка следователя уныло кивнула. Инцидент было велено замять сверху, причем о недосягаемых высотах, с которых свалилось на его голову это указание, следователь старался не думать.

Чем был так ценен уложивший голыми руками двоих патрульных специалист, он тоже решил не спрашивать. Убийство в любом случае было совершено в состоянии помрачения сознания. Медики вообще утверждали, что этот Эрсо должен был свалиться с приступом еще на выходе из клуба, но нет, понесла его нелегкая три квартала до перекрестка. В коктейль этому ненормальному было что-то подмешано, причем что-то действительно убойное — лаборатория развела руками, признав свое бессилие. За новыми наркотиками, только поступившими на рынок, они следить катастрофически не успевали. Клуб перетрясли от и до, аккуратно, но дотошно. От уборщика до учредителя. Те оказались чисты, как свежевымытая попка младенца. Если кто из дилеров там и вертелся, то был залетным. Охрана его не вычислила. Бластер в сумочке жены оказался чужим — никто из участников инцидента к нему не прикасался. Обвинять было некого. Из живых. А мертвым уже было без разницы.

— Да, коммандер, мы сделаем все возможное. 

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — кивнул Кренник, вырубая связь и опираясь на стол обеими руками. 

От вчерашнего сотрясения его еще немного мутило, голова трещала, но надо было работать. Проверить, что Гален не делся никуда из палаты, убедительно соврать сидящей в соседнем больничном корпусе под приставленной на всякий случай охраной Лире про неудавшееся покушение, проверить, что младшая Эрсо, брошенная на дроида-няньку, не успела натворить за прошедшие сутки ничего серьезного и не покалечилась сама.

«И кто из нас худший лжец?» — Кренник зажмурился, пережидая приступ тошноты. 

Версия с непреднамеренным убийством была хороша и даже вполне доказуема, если немного иначе подать имеющиеся факты, но было одно веское «но». Препарат, обнаруженный в крови Галена, выпускался исключительно в таблетках, и растворить его в спиртном незаметно было нельзя. А делали его в лабораториях «Небесной мощи» для нужд ИСБ, и тоже неофициально. Растормаживающий эффект эта дрянь имела отличный, побочных — очень много, но использовалась в основном для того, чтобы подложить выбранному человеку кого-то в постель. Или заставить совершить что-нибудь нестандартное. Оставив о случившемся не слишком четкие воспоминания.

Но за каким ситхом Гален принял этот препарат? Неужели его все настолько достали?

Кренник еще раз вздохнул, поправил пластырь и взял со стола два конверта. В одном были приглашения на бал-маскарад для четы Эрсо и его собственное, а во втором — записка Галена с единственным словом: «Пари». Против ожиданий, он ничего не забыл, а значит, придется отрабатывать проигрыш.

С другой стороны, до маскарада оставалось еще полторы недели и две серии испытаний новых вариантов огранки кайберов.

«А Лиру мы в этот раз с собой не возьмем», — решил Кренник, пряча конверт с приглашением в карман. Пора было ехать в госпиталь, вызволять из рук врачей его такого ценного и такого непредсказуемого специалиста по кристаллографии.

 

— Вы сегодня неотразимы, коммандер, — знакомая тогрута из сенатских ухватила Кренника за рукав, мазнув по лицу краем пушистого воротника и обдав резким запахом духов. Ее костюм изображал какую-то птицу, а естественный узор на монтралах и лекку перекликался с расцветкой перьев, на горловине платья ярко-красных, а ниже, под первым слоем, бело-голубых. Внушительный бюст дамы удерживался в рамках приличия лишь узкой полосой лифа, украшенной по центру брошью в виде клюва, и Кренник готов был поспорить, что в конце бала кто-нибудь попробует ее снять. И брошь, и помощницу сенатора.

— А вы прекрасны, как всегда, мэм. И даже чуточку лучше, — расплылся в улыбке Кренник, радуясь, что маска лот-кота скрывает хотя бы половину его лица. Прятать нарастающее раздражение становилось все труднее.

Подобрав полу белоснежного мехового манто, чтобы не мешалась под ногами, он откланялся и ввинтился в толпу — налаживать социальные связи, за последние несколько месяцев интенсивной работы над проектом заметно провисшие. Деньги, полученные от Таркина, имели свою цену: губернатор не только проявлял повышенный интерес к Галену, методично продавливая его оборону и показывая все новые и новые неприглядные картины партизанской борьбы бывших сепаратистов на местах, но и стремился получить не просто общее руководство проектом, но возможность назначать на ключевые должности исполнителей. Всех исполнителей. Что очень не нравилось Креннику. Он не сомневался, что Таркин еще долго будет припоминать ему Салиент, но удержаться от регулярных шпилек был не в силах. Другой вопрос, что в последнее время эти «тонизирующие» шпильки вдребезги разбивались о броню высокомерной самоуверенности Таркина, а толку от Амедды было все меньше. Кажется, визиря тоже следовало подтолкнуть к более явному участию в деле. Проблема заключалась в том, что для этого нужен был прорыв. Качественный скачок в развитии, а до дня, в который Гален должен был отдать ему вожделенные записи, оставалось еще слишком много времени. И мало казенных денег. Орбитальная установка, на которой монтировалась новая высокотемпературная камера, по стоимости давно уже обогнала боевой крейсер, и Кренник боялся, что останется без финансирования в самый неподходящий момент.

Мысленно выругавшись при виде замаячившего вдалеке знакомого тощего силуэта, обряженного в не слишком уместный при данных обстоятельствах костюм эриадского богомола, Кренник резко свернул в сторону, едва не растянувшись на скользком паркете — на каблуках он последний раз ходил на спор слишком давно, чтобы позволить себе подобные маневры. Хорошо хоть, Гален в свое время обозначил свое желание как «женские туфли», не уточнив фасон. Впрочем, тогда он в них особо не разбирался, да и пьян был в стельку. Как давно это было…

Раскланявшись еще с десятком знакомых и позволив дамам даже потрепать его маску за ухом, как настоящего кота, Кренник сумел договориться о нескольких встречах с влиятельными людьми и экзотами, потенциально способными поддержать проект на плаву, если произойдет что-нибудь непредвиденное. К счастью, обещать им ничего сверх уже имеющегося в его распоряжении не потребовалось, поэтому можно было пока выдохнуть и попробовать получить от бала-маскарада удовольствие. Раз напиться нельзя — врачи настоятельно рекомендовали воздержаться от алкоголя в течение ближайшего месяца, — так хоть поболтать с кем-то для души, а не по делу. 

— Орсон? — Гален появился как раз тогда, когда Кренник почти уломал главного архитектора столицы на эксперимент по перестройке части Заводского района в парковую зону, заверяя, что от паразитов — как разумных, так и нет — с помощью его разработок удастся избавиться за неделю.

Смерив взглядом полупустой бокал в руках у Галена, которому пить не только не рекомендовали, но и прямо запретили, Кренник извинился перед коллегой и отошел в сторону. Чего он не ожидал, так этого того, что его силой затащат за колонну и запихнут в узкий коридор для обслуживающего персонала.

— Не слишком красивое начало разговора, — Кренник выпрямился, глядя Галену в глаза. Каблуки нивелировали разницу в росте, позволяя смотреть на старого друга сверху вниз, на чем определенно стоило сыграть. — Я выполнил твое условие. Все условия, если ты вдруг не заметил. И надеюсь, что больше нам не придется устраивать пари. Спорить с тобой становится опасно. Ты сам для себя становишься опасен.

Гален в ответ только помотал головой, растрепав прическу. В свете настенных технических ламп переливчатая ткань его костюма казалась черной. 

«Змея? Боги, какая нелепая попытка мимикрии в этом гадюшнике», — Кренник отвлекся, рассматривая вышитый на лацканах орнамент, и пропустил момент, когда Гален вдруг качнулся вперед, вдавив его в стену и заставив практически рухнуть на низкую консоль, заставленную предназначенными для дроидов-официантов бокалами. А потом сжал горло рукой. Сильно, почти сразу перекрыв кислород и лишив возможности к серьезному сопротивлению.

Кренник извивался, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и хоть немного отстраниться, получить место для маневра, но каблуки бессильно скользили по усыпанному осколками полу, а сил разжать хватку, грозившую стать смертельной, было слишком мало.

Гален криво, дергано улыбнулся, подцепил кончиком неведомо откуда возникшего ножа кошачью маску, стягивая ее с лица Кренника, и активировал лезвие.

— Не шевелись, и больно не будет.

— Зха… зачем? 

Гален чуть ослабил хватку, позволив ему хлебнуть воздуха, и Кренник поспешил воспользоваться моментом. И постараться нашарить свободной рукой хоть что-то, способное сойти за оружие.

— А ты не догадался? Все эти годы ты играл по правилам, так и не усвоив урок? Думая, что достаточно сделать вид, что понял, и найти другой способ надавить?

Кренник попытался кивнуть, одновременно вгоняя каблук в стык плит пола. Так у него появилась хотя бы иллюзия устойчивости. Но воздуха по-прежнему было мало.

— Тебе понравилось на моем месте? — Зрачки у Галена пульсировали, то сжимаясь в точку, то заливая радужку целиком. — Понравилось вздрагивать, когда к тебе только протягивают руку? Всего несколько месяцев для тебя и годы для меня. Внимание тоже может ранить, не знал? Особенно нежеланное.

Кренник моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз и дернул подбородком, требуя отпустить шею. Гален разжал пальцы, перестав давить, но руку так и не убрал, начав гладить большим пальцем челюсть, то и дело с силой вжимая ноготь в кожу. Оставляя следы.

— Ты… ты что, мстишь мне за то время, когда я пытался тебе понравиться?! Крифф, Гален, мне было шестнадцать, и я из кожи вон лез, придумывая тебе развлечения, принимал на себя предназначенные тебе тумаки, а ты рот не мог раскрыть и сказать два слова?! «Не лезь», «Мне неинтересно», «Уйди, пожалуйста» — видишь, сколько вариантов. Ты молчал, таращился, как зайгеррианская сова, и глазами хлопал. Иногда снисходил до кивка, да и только. Позволял… забавлять тебя.

— Тебе нравилось быть важным. Казаться… значимым.

— Я и был значимым! — Кренник сжал пальцы на мокрой от рассыпавшегося льда салфетке и медленно потянул ее на себя, молясь, чтобы не попадали на пол уцелевшие бокалы. Нож в руках Галена он пытался не замечать. — Я вытащил тебя из твоего панциря, я доказал окружающим, что ты не блаженный идиот, способный лишь считать нетопырок и отвечать невпопад. Я тебе работу нашел, в конце концов. До всего… этого.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу покидать панцирь? Хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели? Они… все. Отвратительные, мелочные создания, которым плевать на науку! Им давали знания, а они тратили время на… на…

— Быстрый трах по углам, пьянки и глупые шалости. Только для того, чтобы выполнить работу в последнюю ночь, сдать и забыть, как страшный сон, — Кренник подался вперед, заставив Галена сдвинуться, отступить хоть на несколько сантиметров. Выйти из равновесия. — Только почему-то среди всех этих недоразвитых личностей для меня ты сделал исключение. Не попытался выжить из комнаты, довести до нервного срыва, отравить — или что ты там еще делал с неугодными тебе соседями?

— Ты меня оценил. Не внешнее, внутреннее.

— Но оказался недостаточно хорош для твоих утонченных вкусов? Именно поэтому ты меня напоил своей «микстурой», хотел развить, сделать лучше? — Кренник краем глаза следил за тем, как нож опускается ниже, исчезая из поля зрения, и знал, что это не победа, а поражение. Ему хватит одного удара. И он догадывался, кому предназначен второй.

— А Джин ты по этой же причине травил? Собственного ребенка?

Гален отшатнулся, замахиваясь, и ахнул, когда мокрая тряпка, усыпанная льдом и осколками, хлестнула его по лицу. Кренник вывернулся из слепо ухвативших воздух рук, ринулся прочь… И с разгону врезался в стоящего у колонны Таркина.

Губернатор невозмутимо придержал его за локоть, не позволив упасть, и ровно произнес, обращаясь к возникшему в дверном проеме Галену:

— Я украду вашу «даму» ненадолго, доктор Эрсо. Надеюсь, вы извините меня за вмешательство, но я позволю себе дать вам совет — возьмите отпуск. В горах Манараи выпал снег, рекомендую съездить с семьей.

— Благодарю, губернатор, — Гален осторожно провел ладонью по лицу, нащупал рассеченную осколком бровь и прижал к ней край салфетки. — В снегах всегда есть о чем подумать. 

 

— У вас бывают хорошие новости, коммандер? — голос Таркина даже через динамик комлинка сочился презрением. Кажется, губернатору тоже не понравились утренние новости. Не столько причиненный делу ущерб, сколько время поступления информации — за полтора часа до рассвета. — Мало того, что в попытке устроить свою личную жизнь вы скоро попадете на стол не к хирургу, а сразу к патологоанатому, так еще и это. Авария в лаборатории, шесть пострадавших, безнадежно испорченный образец синтетического кристалла. И я, а не вы, узнаю об этом первым. 

— Я буду на месте через четверть часа, — максимально нейтральным тоном отозвался Кренник. Доказывать невозможность бросить работу на орбите и успеть к месту катастрофы за пять минут до ее начала не имело смысла. Таркину просто надо было куда-то сцедить яд. А Орсон ему, как ни крути, был должен, поэтому оставалось терпеть словесную экзекуцию молча.

— И будьте так любезны перед началом следующего опыта убедиться, что все под контролем. Неограниченный бюджет не означает возможность швырять кредиты в ядро звезды тоннами и смотреть, как они сгорают.

— Да, губернатор, все будет проверено нашими специалистами еще раз. Без визы экспертов из Института прикладных наук эксперимент не начнется, — пообещал Кренник, думая о том, что без Галена ошибку они все равно не найдут, даже если запихнут весь отдел к кристаллам в камеру. И запрут их там, для надежности.

Поднимающийся над корпусом дым он разглядел, еще когда шаттл заходил на посадку. Ничего серьезно, просто жиденькая струйка, выходящая из пары выбитых окон… Только вот окна эти были из транспаристали и выдерживали залп из ручного плазмомета. Правда, снаружи.

— Пострадавшие уже в операционной, сэр, — штурмовик с капитанским наплечником вынырнул из толпы пожарных и представителей служб экстренной помощи и зашагал рядом, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг Кренника. — Охрана комплекса поднята по тревоге сразу после инцидента. Очаг возгорания ликвидирован, лаборатория изолирована от других помещений. Доступ гражданским запрещен на случай повторного возгорания. Но, по словам специалистов, это была просто вспышка, само помещение практически не повреждено, только покрыто слоем копоти. С сотрудниками все хуже.

— Осколки? — Кренник потер нос перчаткой — в этой части здания вонь сгоревшего пластика была невыносимой. И это при выведенной на максимум системе вентиляции!

— Да, сэр, — кивнул капитан. — Не всех пострадавших удалось привести в пригодный для визуального опознания вид.

— Проверите по журналу посещений и базе прав доступа, — отмахнулся Кренник. — Контроль за процессом в ночное время осуществляют обычные лаборанты, даже если кого-то не найдем одним куском сейчас, определим по генетическому анализу ошметков позже. Свободны.

— Сэр, доктор Эрсо уже там, — успел сказать капитан до того, как двери лифта закрылись перед его лицом.

— Кто бы сомневался, — раздраженно дернул перчатку Кренник. — В каждую дырку затычка…

Голос Галена он услышал еще в районе первого шлюза, от которого до дверей лаборатории было метров тридцать. Доктор Эрсо изволили орать на проштрафившихся сотрудников так, что дрожали уцелевшие стекла.

«Крифф, да что эти недоумки там спалили, если он так разоряется?» — Кренник ускорил шаг и успел переступить порог лаборатории в тот момент, когда разъяренный Гален завершил свою тираду рыком: «Бездари!» и швырнул в растрескавшееся и частично осыпавшееся стекло смотровой комнаты свою деку. Та, с отчетливым хрустом ломающихся костей, врезалась в плечо стоявшего у стекла заведующего лабораторией, сбив не успевшего даже взвизгнуть от боли готала с ног и швырнув его спиной прямо на торчащие из рамы осколки. Там он пару раз дернулся, булькнул перерезанным горлом и затих.

— Знаешь, — после паузы произнес Кренник, обходя кучку битого стекла на полу и направляясь к покрытой копотью консоли управления, — мне всегда казалось, что убивать сотрудников этого проекта на трезвую голову, а не в состоянии аффекта, — исключительно мое дело. Только вот я делаю это чище, просто отдавая приказ, и куда реже, чем думает твоя жена.

Подойдя к цели, Кренник отпихнул мешающий ему стул, все еще носящий фрагментарные следы присутствия своего прошлого владельца, и уселся на край консоли, подобрав плащ. Помолчал немного, потом полез в карман за портсигаром, закурил и выдохнул дым, прикрыв глаза. После всего случившегося пожарной сигнализации тут просто не осталось, да и гореть было почти нечему. Не считать же за потенциальный очаг возгорания оплавленный в кляксу синтетический кайбер. Пустой и бесполезный теперь, без наполнявшей его сердце энергии.

— Ты… — переставший загнанно дышать и взявший себя в руки Гален поднял взгляд. — Ты ведь этого хотел…

— Не того и не так, если мы сейчас говорим об отношениях, — невозмутимо отозвался Кренник, не вздрогнув, когда Гален шагнул ближе. Просто чуть отвернул лицо и выдохнул дым в сторону. — Да, ты мне нравился тогда, в юности, нравишься и сейчас. Но если тогда я хотел затащить тебя в постель, из любопытства и желания узнать, что ты из себя представляешь, когда выбираешься из этой твоей… бронированной ракушки, то позже… Впрочем, позже ты достаточно четко дал мне понять, что в некоторых вопросах наши вкусы не совпадают. А я признался себе, что считаю привлекательным в первую очередь содержимое твоей головы, интеллект, а не его вместилище. Хотя вместилище тоже ничего, не зря Лира за тобой полгода по горам таскалась. 

— Но… — подрагивающие пальцы Галена рефлекторно сжались, и он уставился на них с недоумением, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над телом.

— Что «но», Гален? Ты хотел игры, ты получил игру. Сейчас маски сняты, продолжать этот фарс бессмысленно. Прими, наконец, простую истину: все разумные твари склонны к жестокости. Это в крови, в костях, в самой сути любого создания, сумевшего высечь искру и разжечь огонь. Разум лишь обуздывает инстинкт, а не исключает его наличие. Глупо было расшатывать собственное здоровье наркотиками — в норму ты вписаться не смог, как ни старался. Было больно, мерзко… — Кренник взглянул на все еще лежащее среди осколков стекла мертвое тело, — грязно, опять же. Мог бы просто сказать…

— И ты нашел бы более гуманный способ меня заставить? — вскинул голову Гален. 

Кренник молча кивнул. Затушил окурок о консоль и поднялся на ноги.

— Таркин хочет знать, сможем ли мы провести следующий эксперимент если не с положительным результатом, так хотя бы без эксцессов. Я могу приказать эвакуировать весь исследовательский центр, но не близлежащие кварталы, а четыре природных кайбера… Сам понимаешь, что будет, если это рванет.

— Понимаю, — Гален опустил ресницы. — Я гарантирую, что взрыва не произойдет.

— Вот и замечательно, — Кренник шагнул в сторону, задев все еще стоящего столбом Галена плечом, — до твоего отпуска в горах Манараи осталось двенадцать дней. Я надеюсь, ты потратишь это время не на самобичевание, а на работу. Не упрекай меня в том, что я запер тебя в тюремную камеру. Единственная тюрьма — в твоей голове. 

 

— Знаешь, Гален, все это уже начинает выглядеть… абсурдным! Я не понимаю, что ты там себе думаешь, никогда не понимала, если честно, но мне кажется, что ты заработался. Кайберы, кайберы, кайберы! Сколько можно! — Лира потуже свернула сверток с детскими вещами — для недельного отдыха барахла было слишком много, и любой наблюдательный человек сразу бы это заметил. И заподозрил, что «отдых» рискует затянуться. После чего вышла в гостиную, намереваясь лично убедиться, что Гален ее услышал, а не отмолчался, как обычно. Что в этот раз он не только кивнет, соглашаясь на ее безумный план, но и обойдется без самодеятельности.

И чуть не столкнулась в дверях с Кренником.

— Где Гален? — сдвоенный вопрос повис в воздухе. 

Ощущая, как ее затапливает нехорошее предчувствие, Лира оглянулась, пытаясь понять, чего не хватает. Все вещи были на своих местах, но вот людей стало меньше.

— И где Джин?

Еще две минуты назад она была здесь, раскладывала на ковре очередную орбиту неизвестной планеты, а теперь на ее месте лежал лишь обрывок бус и игрушечная кособокая банта. 

— Крифф! — Кренник, явно догадавшийся, что дело нечисто, потянулся за комлинком, приказывая немедленно перекрыть все выходы, а Лира шагнула вперед, к столу, выпустив из рук сверток с вещами. Переступила рассыпавшиеся по полу детские кофточки и едва не столкнулась с Кренником лбами, когда они оба наклонились над оставленным Галеном «сюрпризом».

На треснувшем стекле, которое никто так и не собрался заменить, лежало джеонозианское яйцо, под которым обнаружилась стопка мелко исписанных листков. Точно такая же, как сожженная в огне свечи Галеном месяцы назад. Кажется, это была даже не новая запись, а простая физическая копия, сделанная прямо в комплексе. На уголках некоторых листов просматривался смазанный штамп секретности.

— Сила… — выдохнула Лира, опускаясь в кресло. — Он их хранил всё это время и молчал?!

— Меня больше интересует, какого… — Кренник лихорадочно перебирал листки, пытаясь разобраться в формулах, — было устраивать эту… демонстрацию дурного характера? Внимания не хватало? Жизнь стала пресной? С-сукин сын…

— Сэр? — в распахнутую дверь квартиры заглянул взмыленный старший лаборант, имени которого Орсон никак не мог запомнить. Знал только, что тот занял место покойного готала за неимением других кандидатур — оба заместителя заведующего испарились в момент взрыва. — Все выходы из здания перекрыты, а эксперимент должен начаться через шесть минут, уже пошла накачка камеры… Мы эвакуируемся или как?

— Здесь вы сидите! — рявкнул Кренник. — И если хоть одна сволочь…

— Понял, сэр, уже бегу обратно! — человек оказался догадливее экзота. Не факт, что талантливее, но сейчас это было неважно.

Кренник сжал в кулаке жалобно хрустнувшие листки с записями, посмотрел на Лиру и очень тихо произнес:

— Если мы за те три дня, которые продлится этот криффов эксперимент, не найдем Галена, то изображать одного загулявшего кристаллографа мы будем вдвоем. И драть нас тоже будут обоих. Тебя — за попытку побега, меня — за то, что не уследил.

Лира прижала пальцы к вискам и с силой потерла взмокшую от пота кожу.

— Вы разминулись на пару минут или чуть больше… Гален не мог уйти за пределы комплекса, не с Джин. В конце концов, его же должен был кто-нибудь видеть!

В ответ Кренник щелкнул по кнопке комлинка, и помещение заполнил испуганный лепет оператора охраны периметра: «Сэр, камеры зациклены… Все, всё здание, от лаборатории до выхода! Мы ослепли, сигнал идет только от шлюзовых дверей, с датчиков, фиксирующих карты доступа!»

— Будет хорошо, если ты сможешь доказать мне, что ничего об этом не знала, — процедил Кренник, разворачиваясь на каблуках и буквально вылетая в дверь под трель звонка экстренного вызова. 

Таблетки успокоительного кончились на вторые сутки. К этому моменту Лира обошла весь комплекс, заглянула под каждый куст в парке, перебрала в голове всех своих знакомых в городе. Включая тех, знакомства с которыми афишировать не стоило. И всех до единого перечислила службе безопасности. При других обстоятельствах Лира молчала бы, охраняя чужие секреты. Молчала — сохраняя карьеры и, возможно, жизни. Но она должна была найти Джин. Не Галена, именно Джин. А не могла найти никого. 

Кренник вывернул охрану наизнанку, перетряс всю базу и вычислил, что картой доступа, принадлежавшей Галену, после его исчезновения были открыты две двери. Первая — главный вход в здание. И вторая — шлюз в лаборатории. Одновременно.

Уличные камеры в тот день зафиксировали размытую картинку с двумя силуэтами — высоким и маленьким, но те дошли до поворота и пропали. Следующая камера уже не увидела ничего, только поток спидеров.

Эксперимент шел своим чередом, сотрудники сидели по кабинетам, делая вид, что их это все не касается, Кренник искал, Таркин пребывал в счастливом неведении. А Лира… Лира сходила с ума.

— Камера остывает… Через несколько часов от меня ждут отчет, — Кренник сидел рядом с Лирой в её спальне. На кровати, заваленной поверх одеяла всеми нашедшимися в квартире вещами Джин, и пытался держать глаза открытыми. Трое суток безрезультатных поисков вымотали его, выжав досуха. И теперь ему было абсолютно все равно, где сидеть — голова болела одинаково в любом помещении. Подумав немного, он лег на спину, щелкнул пряжкой ремня и уронил пояс с оружием на пол, спихнув с кровати несколько мягких игрушек. Голове стало немножечко легче, но усталость навалилась с новой силой, а за подушкой тянуться было лень. 

Разбудило его прикосновение. Лира лежала рядом, подтянув колени к груди и опираясь на локоть. Наклонившись над ним так низко, что пряди ее распущенных волос задевали лицо. А вот рука скользила по его шее, очерчивая челюсть и поглаживая кожу. Примеряясь. 

«Кажется, нашелся еще один любитель подержать меня за горло, крифф…»

— Чем ты лучше Галена, Лира? — тихо спросил он. — В потакании своим желаниям вы совершенно одинаковы… А в синяках почему-то хожу только я.

Лира не отстранилась, лишь сморгнула с ресниц слезы — плакала она последние несколько часов не переставая. Без рыданий и всхлипов — просто мокрые дорожки на щеках и пустой взгляд покрасневших глаз.

— Я никогда не была лучше, — едва слышно ответила она, проводя кончиком пальца по краю расстегнутого воротника кителя. — Смешно, но меня Гален ни разу не пытался исправить… все эти годы.

— Ему было удобно и так, — заметил Кренник, снова закрывая глаза. 

Но дернулся, когда в кармане требовательно пискнул комлинк. Со стоном сел, ответил на вызов, выслушал молча… Лира видела, как закаменела от услышанного спина, обтянутая белой тканью.

— Записи, хатт… Мне нужны все черновики Галена за последний год! Оригиналы. И немедленно.

— Но зачем? — Она села рядом, пытаясь убрать волосы с лица и заколоть их на затылке. — Ведь есть записи, которые он оставил — разве там, в этом конспекте, не всё?

— Как только что выяснилось, нет, — голос Кренника подрагивал от злости, а в покрасневших от недосыпания глазах светились безумные огоньки. — Сигнала от кайберов в камере нет. Эксперимент не удался. И Галена у нас нет тоже.

Ковра в гостиной им не хватило, да что там — через час они завалили бумагами всю квартиру, ползая от стопки к стопке с разрозненными листками из того самого конспекта.

— Не всё, этот хаттов сын оставил нам не всё! — Кренник в бессильной ярости стукнул кулаком по сложенным в кучку чертежам. — Здесь должен быть переход, объяснение, почему происходит скачок энергии в накопителях… Формула, крифф, да хоть комментарий на два слова. И в нумерации пробел.

Лира сидела напротив, бездумно глядя на пустое место на полу, отведенное для черновиков за следующую дату, и молчала. Она была уверена, что бумаги еще недавно существовали, пусть сама она эти черновики не переписывала. Но Гален изъял записи, оставив их один на один с загадкой, для решения которой нужен был гений. Нужен он сам. На шипение входной двери она не обратила внимания.

— Неожиданная картина, — заметил стоящий на пороге Таркин. Повертел в руках ключ-карту от квартиры, сунул в карман: шагать в прихожей было некуда, бумаги громоздились башнями, наваливались друг на друга грудами свернутых чертежей и распечаток. 

— А вы ожидали увидеть оргию, губернатор? — съязвил Кренник, прижимая взлетевший от сквозняка листок ладонью.

— Нет, но, кажется, в ней придется поучаствовать. В роли гласа разума, — Таркин отодвинул носком сапога мешающую ему стопку распечаток и шагнул вперед. После чего жестом фокусника извлек из рукава свернутую в узкую трубочку бумажку и протянул Креннику. — Не это ищете, коммандер?

Кренник вцепился в бумажку, как ранкор в добычу. Пробежал глазами формулы, нахмурился, прочитал еще раз, медленнее, и поднял изумленный взгляд на Таркина.

— Банальная ошибка, плюс заменен на минус, — подтвердил его догадку губернатор. — Или диверсия, это уж как смотреть.

— Вторая карточка — настоящая, Гален действительно не покидал корпус! — Кренник сгреб с кресла свой китель, на ходу выуживая из нагрудного кармашка кодовый цилиндр. — А вот в лаборатории заходил.

Невысказанное «и там остался» повисло в воздухе.

Противоударная дверь высокотемпературной камеры открылась издевательски медленно, откатилась в сторону исполинской монетой. А полутемное помещение экспериментальной установки встретило их прохладой сухого воздуха вместо ожидаемого жара остывающих кайберов. Кренник шагнул внутрь, огляделся, скользя взглядом по тусклым, лишенным привычной искры природным кристаллам — четырем огромным камням немыслимой стоимости, теперь пригодным разве что на подвески для люстры. Камням, ставящим крест на его карьере, если не жизни. И опустил глаза, ощутив, что в колено ему тычется манипулятор уборочного дроида.

Наклонился, взяв предложенное, и медленно обернулся, держа Штурми в руках.

Высокий, пронзительный вой Лиры отдался в зубах, а презрительный, довольный взгляд Таркина полоснул по натянутым нервам, пока Кренник сжимал пальцы на броне игрушечного штурмовика. Броне, с которой было стерто, срезано с куском пластика нарисованное им сердечко.

Гален не ушел. Гален остался, переиграл его, став одним целым с кристаллами. Но, боги, зачем, зачем он потащил с собой Джин?!

 

***

 

Осень еще только вступала в Правительственный район столицы. Выпадала росой на огромные стекла верхних этажей небоскребов, заливала их заревом позднего рассвета, подсвечивала синевой влажного неба.

Здесь же, в бывшей резервации б'анкоров, она ощущалась куда сильнее — в опадающих метелочках высоких трав, летающих в воздухе нитях паутины, в светлом золоте увядающих листьев. В покое, невозможном в любом другом месте.

Кренник подошел к увитой растениями стене, встал рядом с Лирой и молча взглянул на прикрепленную к камню табличку. Только имя. Без дат и комментариев.

— Полгода, — уронила в тишине Лира. Старое платье мешком висело на её исхудавшей фигуре — месяцы, проведенные в лечебнице, не пошли ей на пользу, — а кожа скрещенных запястий, сплетенных клеткой пальцев казалась слишком белой на фоне багрянца традиционного пояса. Последнего осколка мертвой религии.

— Мы так ничего и не нашли, — задумчиво ответил Кренник, кутаясь в пальто. Сегодня он был в штатском. Должен был быть. — После исчезновения Галена проект закрыли, признав его идею ошибочной. Теперь здесь только архив и несколько теоретических отделов Института прикладных наук. Не задалась наша… альтернативная энергетика.

Лира тихо хмыкнула, сплетая пальцы теснее. Про Джин она так и не спросила.

Кренник еще немного помолчал, наблюдая, как качаются на ветру пожелтевшие листья. И только потом заговорил:

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что теперь свободна? Мы оба слишком много знаем, а Таркин не любит разбрасываться ресурсами…

— Я не поеду обратно, — прервала его Лира, метнувшись взглядом к перилам обзорной площадки.

Именно там, двадцатью метрами ниже, под грудой декоративных камней следственная группа нашла корпус дроида-няньки. Пустую скорлупу с выжженными дочиста электронными мозгами. И вплавленными в них остатками карты доступа.

— Брось, я тебе не заставляю. Наоборот, — Кренник смотрел прямо на табличку, скользя глазами по завиткам декоративного шрифта. Вспоминая свой провал. — Таркин решил не лезть туда, где его уже раз щелкнули по носу, и вместо этого бросил все силы на восстановление родной планеты. К экономическому процветанию он привел сектор Сесвенны уже давно. А вот с экологией там до сих пор очень плохо, даже, можно сказать, отвратительно. Население, разумеется, терпит молча, но… Лира, ты же у нас по образованию специалист по влиянию на окружающую среду, а не просто геолог. Поедешь?

— А что будешь делать ты? — Лира изучала свои сцепленные пальцы с обрезанными под корень ногтями. В лечебнице предпочитали предупреждать акты самоповреждения, а не исправлять их последствия.

— Оперу строить в Эриаду-сити. Ладно, шучу, Оперу я уже построил, — Кренник зябко передернул плечами. — Таркин хочет соорудить на месте одного из карьеров энергостанцию. Причем собирается использовать для этого кое-какие наработки Галена. Из тех еще, довоенных.

Лира помолчала немного, перекатывая на языке все те слова, которые могла сказать… Только зачем? «Золотой котел», чудо трансмутации из любимой сказки Джин, в реальности оказался куда страшнее. А Гален так опрометчиво бросил в него все, что у него сохранилось. Не оставив ей ничего, даже пути наверх, к свету. 

Поэтому Лира медленно кивнула и протянула руку, в которую Кренник вложил ее новую ИД-карту и пачку кредиток.

— Тебя отвезут в космопорт послезавтра. А пока поживешь в отеле, поспишь в нормальной кровати, в ванне отмокнешь, по магазинам пройдешься, наконец.

— Наверное, я сейчас должна сказать «Спасибо, Орсон»? — хмыкнула Лира. Безразличие постепенно исчезало из ее потухших глаз, сменяясь пусть не огнем энтузиазма, но слабым, тлеющим любопытством.

— Когда-нибудь потом, — натянуто улыбнулся Кренник. Проводил уходящую к стоянке спидеров женщину взглядом, покосился на табличку с именем Галена и потянулся за комлинком. 

 

— Вы просили о встрече, — директор интерната чувствовал себя под взглядом этих слишком ярких для человека глаз на удивление неуютно. Хотя был знаком с большим числом высокопоставленных лиц и давно привык к их манерам. 

— Просил, — его собеседник чуть развернул свое кресло так, чтобы видеть за окном покрытые первым снегом скалистые пики. 

Горы Манараи по праву считались лучшим столичным курортом, но осень здесь была быстротечной и почти сразу превращалась в зиму. В то время как внизу еще опадали листья, здесь парковые дорожки уже покрывались по утрам тонким ледком. 

— У вас возникли проблемы с финансированием? Я заметил, что номер счета, с которого приходят деньги, сменился четыре месяца назад… — закинул пробный камешек директор интерната.

— Что вы, господин Хаар, у меня не бывает проблем… подобного толка. Особенно если речь идет о ребенке старого друга, — Кренник фальшиво улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией директора интерната. Тот ожидаемо дернулся и сжался в кресле. — Увы, мать девочки, хоть и осталась после того несчастного случая в живых, не может осуществлять уход за ребенком. Нервное расстройство, знаете ли… Очень коварная вещь.

Хаар сдержанно покивал.

— Как бы то ни было, я хочу услышать от вас, что именно вы нашли при последнем осмотре. Судя по записям, девочка очень изменилась и теперь выглядит буквально другим человеком. Спокойным и сдержанным. Лечение дало результаты или диагноз был изначально поставлен ошибочно? — Кренник наклонился вперед, не отводя взгляда от лица Хаара.

Тот отвел глаза и нервно забарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Понимаете, коммандер, это конфиденциальная информация… Я мог бы огласить ее официальному опекуну… — он уставился на появившуюся перед ним датакарту, как на активированный термодетонатор. 

— Как руководитель проекта и старый друг семьи, я представляю здесь интересы Джин Эрсо, — сухо произнес Кренник. — И, директор, поверьте, могу сделать вашу должность вакантной, если вы будете упорствовать.

Хаар примирительно поднял руки.

— Хорошо, коммандер, я скажу. Наши специалисты считают, что незадолго до того, как ребенок поступил к нам, была проведена… коррекция. Частичное наложение психоматрицы. Не имею понятия, как это было сделано — использованная технология выходит за рамки известных нам научных методов… Но за два-три месяца психика девочки пришла в стабильное состояние, интеллектуальные способности вернулись на средний для ее возраста уровень и начали постепенно расти, агрессивность, в свою очередь, уменьшилась. Но мы продолжаем наблюдение.

— Давайте ей задачи посложнее. Не сразу, разумеется, постепенно. Найдите область знаний, которая ее заинтересует. Это может быть что угодно, чем больший выбор вы ей предоставите, тем лучше, — Кренник поднялся со своего места, смахнул с манжета воображаемую пыль и снова взглянул на Хаара. — А теперь я хочу ее увидеть.

— Но… как вам будет угодно, коммандер.

Камешки, которыми были усыпаны дорожки в парке интерната, хрустели под ногами, как битое стекло. Именно поэтому Джин заметила его первой. Подняла голову и уставилась своими глубокими, темными глазами с застывшими в них искрами далеких звезд. Не «Звездочка», но «Звездная пыль». Маленькая копия гениального разума. 

Орбиты планет, выложенные ею в мокром песке, были идеально ровными, а составляющие их камешки — подобранными по размеру.

— Здравствуй, Джин. Я принес тебе подарок.

Кренник опустился перед ней на корточки и протянул игрушечного штурмовика. Новое сердечко на груди Штурми вспыхнуло в случайном блике света карминно-красным.

— Мама снова спит, — тихо произнесла Джин, касаясь игрушки ледяными пальцами.

— Спит, — согласился Кренник. — И мне жаль, но пока она не готова проснуться.

Засохший лист упал с дерева, кружась, спланировал в стылом воздухе и лег поверх каменной планеты, нарушив идеальную красоту модели. Но Джин не видела его, она гладила Штурми, раз за разом повторяя на его груди контур сердца.


	3. Воронка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проведя после исчезновения и возможной гибели мужа и дочери полгода в психиатрической клинике и понимая, что просто уйти ей не дадут, Лира Эрсо принимает предложение Кренника поехать на Эриаду. И поработать геологом-консультантом и специалистом по воздействию на окружающую среду. Но что в действительности строят на месте бывшего карьера по добыче кристаллов ломмита? И стоит ли этому мешать?

Лучи полуденного солнца с трудом пробивались сквозь завесу поднятой строительными дроидами пыли. Огромные машины двигались друг за другом, нарезая круги от условного центра столицы к ее окраинам, а небоскребы Эриаду-Сити падали под напором бездушной техники, словно сминаемые валом степного пожара сухие травы. 

Здесь, в городской резиденции моффа Таркина, их бесславная гибель отдавалась лишь дрожью стекол да мелкими сотрясениями пола, скрытого толстым ковром. А видимое в панорамном окне новое, только недавно законченное здание Оперы, исполинским яйцом лежащее посреди развалин административных корпусов, казалось извлеченной из подземелий на дневной свет тушей джеонозианской королевы. Мертвой и уже начавшей разлагаться.

Кренник досадливо поморщился и снова прижал ладонь к стеклу.

— Губернатор, если они будут продолжать в том же духе, Оперу придется перестраивать. А ваши недоброжелатели скажут, что впечатлить Императора своим культурным уровнем «Корусанту Внешних регионов» опять не удалось, поскольку при первой попытке примы взять верхнее «до» с потолка зала осыпалась вся штукатурка.

Таркин, сидевший за своим рабочим столом и полностью погруженный в бумаги, в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

— Нет, я понимаю, что столица ваша, деньги тоже, но почему Опера? Не Секторальная администрация или Законодательное собрание, да хоть Центральный банк! Могли бы просто расчистить площадку под ноль, если вам хотелось всего и сразу… Генеральный план города я вам нарисовал, причем в трех вариантах, было из чего выбрать. Кстати, я все еще считаю, что версия обновления делового центра с частичным сохранением оригинальной застройки была лучшей. Отражала преемственность поколений.

— Возможно, но стоила бы дороже раза в два, — заметил Таркин, протянув руку и переложив дребезжащую ложечку с блюдца прямо на стол. Потом вздохнул и поставил рядом полупустую чашку с кафом — ковер от сотрясений явно не спасал, а фамильный сервиз было жалко.

— М-м-м… в три с половиной, насколько я помню, — поправил его Кренник, поворачиваясь к окну спиной. — По предварительным оценкам.

— Вот почему бюджет реновации я решил ограничить сразу, — рассеянно отозвался Таркин, подписывая очередной документ. — Вы еще за прошлые траты не отчитались толком, я уж не говорю про энергетический проект. Четыре природных кайбера, орбитальная установка… и все туке под хвост.

— Соберетесь приобщиться к высокому, — Кренник кивнул на плывущее в рукотворном мареве здание Оперы, — посмотрите на потолок фойе. Внимательно.

Рука Таркина замерла над листом флимсипласта. А тон, когда он все же собрался заговорить, показался преувеличенно ровным.

— Вы что, действительно сделали эту хаттову люстру из кайбер-кристалла? 

— Разумеется. Красиво же вышло. Дорого-богато, как раз в духе местных традиций, — Кренник расплылся в улыбке, видя, как меняется лицо Таркина. И, выждав несколько томительных секунд, пока губернатор дойдет до точки кипения, добавил: — Только перед этим кристалл разрезали вдоль и поперек и исследовали со всех сторон. На примеси, температурную устойчивость, способность накапливать энергию… Но вынужденно признали, что теперь он, увы, стекло-стеклом.

— Учитывая, что по предварительной версии следствия по этому «стеклу» в процессе последнего вашего эксперимента оказался равномерно размазан прах Галена Эрсо, подобное использование кристалла видится мне… как минимум забавным.

Кренник улыбнулся шире. И злее.

— Гален всегда хотел нести людям свет. Полагаю, он был бы доволен.

Таркин закатил глаза, молча порицая это проявление сомнительного чувства юмора. И его носителя заодно.

— А что вы сделали со вторым «безнадежным» кайбером? Надеюсь, нечто более осмысленное, поскольку первой моей мыслью при виде итоговой статьи расходов на проект было засунуть вам этот кристалл…

— Думаю, этим Гален тоже был бы доволен, — фыркнул Кренник. — Только, увы, я поступил немного иначе. Вы слышали о новой корусантской моде? И о хм-м-м… «сувенирах» из кайбера, помогающих поднять упавшее, увеличить слишком мелкое и всячески способствовать бодрости всего, хоть как-то приспособленного для размножения? От щупалец до яйцеклада. Но надо признать, последнее для меня стало внезапным открытием, я как-то всегда считал чагриан двуполыми живородящими, и на тебе…

Таркин зажмурился, осмысляя новость.

— Я не хочу знать, как вы это выяснили, — наконец произнес он. — Амедда, конечно, та еще жаба, но вас он определенно не заслуживает.

— Подслушал, а не то, что вы подумали, — Кренник покачался на каблуках, разглядывая узор ковра под ногами, — и был впечатлен до глубины души. Как бы то ни было, высший свет теперь дерется за наши, э-э-э… отходы производства. А цены на черном рынке радуют финотдел.

— Надеюсь, никому не придет в голову… порадовать подарком лорда Вейдера, — Таркин потер бровь, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вернуться обратно к бумагам. — Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о результатах расследования. Вы, кажется, считаете Эрсо окончательно мертвым. Даже шрам свели. Не пригодился?

— Вы так интересуетесь моей личной жизнью, губернатор, что у меня закрадываются определенные подозрения… — Кренник нахохлился, как мокрая нетопырка, и сложил руки на груди, словно пытаясь закрыться. Шрам он действительно свел, вместе с теми отметинами, которые ему уже успела оставить местная фауна. Работа «в поле» на Эриаду, в жалких двухстах километрах от столицы, как оказалось, грозила не только бытовыми неудобствами. Но и естественной убылью рабочего коллектива.

— Уилхафф, я же просил. Дважды. На людях можете придерживаться обычной формы обращения, в узком же кругу я предпочитаю менее официальный стиль. — Таркин вложил последний лист в папку с документами и отодвинул ее в сторону. — А жизнью вашей я интересуюсь исключительно потому, что энергостанцию вы пока не достроили, поэтому все еще нужны народу Эриаду, Орсон.

— Право, я польщен, губернатор. Чаяниями народа Эриаду особенно. — Кренник сделал вид, что не услышал первую половину адресованной ему тирады. Обращение по имени он проигнорировал тоже. — А расследование… После того, как мы перетрясли все базы данных комплекса «Небесной мощи», опросили сотрудников и разве что здание по кирпичику не перебрали, выяснилось следующее: Эрсо с дочерью на руках спустился в лаборатории — датчики зафиксировали превышение веса при прохождении контрольной рамки, — в то время как его дроид-нянька с дублем карты допуска вышел через центральный вход, дошел до угла улицы, попал в слепую зону камер и, покружив по соседним кварталам, вернулся обратно через четыре часа, но уже через вход для технического персонала. После чего добрался до укромного уголка парка и запустил программу самоуничтожения. Карта допуска была найдена при нем, хоть и наполовину сгоревшая, но еще пригодная для сличения записей.

Кренник вздохнул, еще раз посмотрел на ковер и принялся ходить по кабинету. Лишний раз вспоминать о том, как он месил раскисшую от дождей грязь бывшего б'анкорского заповедника, ползая по кустам вместе с экспертами, не хотелось. Но вопрос требовалось закрыть раз и навсегда. Подав имеющуюся информацию строго определенным образом.

— Входящих дроидов нам в голову проверять не пришло, поэтому обнаружили мы все эти перемещения только через три недели, когда составляли опись имущества семьи Эрсо и изымали архивы. Виденные нами в первый день поисков два силуэта на записи с уличной камеры оказались фальшивкой — наложенной помехой. Из наших же разработок, к слову. Сам Эрсо прошел двери лаборатории, добрался до высокотемпературной камеры и, предположительно, остался внизу, отдав игрушку дочери дроиду-уборщику с указаниями, кому и когда ее надо передать. Мы обнаружили след стертой записи этих указаний. Дальнейшие его перемещения отследить возможности не было, поскольку камера начала нагреваться и этот сектор автоматически заблокировался.

— А как он вывез ребенка? — поинтересовался Таркин, ожидаемо заметив нестыковку в рассказе. — Поручил кому-то из коллег?

— Нет, — Кренник поморщился. Эта часть истории ему не нравилась категорически, в основном потому, что была правдивой от и до. — Уколол снотворным и запихнул в капсулу для биологических отходов. Ими занимается наш контрагент, «Чистые линии Гаворра». Капсулы проходят проверку перед отправкой на утилизацию, но сканер пробивает содержимое контейнера не насквозь… В общем, на маскировку пошли два лаборанта и техник. Экспертиза показала, что именно их биологический материал присутствовал на пледе, в который была завернута девочка. За пределами центра капсулу вскрыли и передали ребенка напрямую в интернат. Там были предупреждены и ждали. И никого ничего не смутило…

— Получается, — Таркин свел перед собой ладони, преувеличенно медленно соединив кончики пальцев, — наш гений от кристаллографии для своего исчезновения воспользовался помощью коллег. Первые около года делали ему наркотики по специальному рецепту, вторые подыскивали учебное заведение для ребенка, третьи писали программу, позволяющую обмануть камеры. Кажется, в начале вашей совместной работы вы утверждали, что Эрсо интроверт и к установлению дополнительных социальных контактов не склонен. Не говоря уже о преднамеренном убийстве.

— А вы бы ему поменьше о своей доктрине и праве сильного рассказывали, Уилхафф, — голос Кренника сорвался, дрогнул от сдерживаемой злости, — и мы, быть может, строили бы сейчас коллиматорную шахту для станции, а не копались в отработанных карьерах.

— Или ловили вашего гения в хаттовой заднице Галактики, — парировал Таркин. — Что дали наблюдения за ребенком? Наркотик ведь применялся регулярно, как прием коррелировал с изменением интеллектуального уровня?

— С уверенность можно утверждать, что Джин Эрсо получила от пяти до двенадцати доз препарата. Основное действие этого состава — растормаживающее, в работу включаются «спящие» участки мозга, начинается усиленное образование дополнительных связей… по сути, происходит имитация первых недель жизни, скачкообразное увеличение потока воспринимаемой информации и скорости ее обработки. Но мозг уже не столь пластичен, поэтому лишнее «отсекается», что приводит к непредсказуемым последствиям. Детям с генетической предрасположенностью к расстройствам высшей нервной деятельности это может грозить стремительным развитием болезни, что и произошло с Джин. Спустя некоторое время начинается процесс компенсации, мозг адаптируется. Но результат этот адаптации… можем получить гения, а можем — растение.

Кренник задумчиво потер подбородок. О предполагаемом наложении психоматрицы он предпочел бы умолчать, но Таркин наверняка уже всё выяснил сам. С другой стороны, психоматрица могла лишь определить способ мышления, обеспечить оптимальное использование имеющегося интеллектуального ресурса. И только. Значит, этим фактом на данном этапе можно было пренебречь. Пока.

— В общем, я бы продолжил наблюдения за Джин Эрсо, как за контрольным экземпляром. А дальнейшие опыты проводил… да хоть на юных талантах с того же Грейнджа или планет, поддерживавших в войне сепаратистов. Они даже порадуются возможности убраться из своей дыры. И искать никто не будет, если что.

— Предлагаете выращивать ученых с пеленок? — Таркин явно заинтересовался идеей. — А как же социализация?

— Трутни без нее живут и не жалуются. — Кренник подошел к креслу для посетителей, уселся в него, вытянув ноги и с наслаждением откинувшись на спинку. — Тем, кто не знает другого мира, кроме улья, не приходит в голову сбежать.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Таркин, разглядывая его с нечитаемым выражением лица. — А что Лира Эрсо? Работает? Или опять занимается ерундой?

— Работает, и очень неплохо. Впрочем, любой бы на её месте землю рыл, лишь бы не оказаться снова в клинике, — Кренник устало потер виски, покосился на чашку с кафом, но просить принести вторую порцию не стал — каф на Эриаду был совершенно отвратительный. — Методы у этих господ-экспериментаторов далекие от гуманизма. Но, надо признать, действенные. Не знаю, в наркотике дело или в лечении, но Лира в целом стала спокойнее и мозгами теперь пользуется, как все нормальные люди, а не озабоченные сектанты.

— Но события время от времени предугадывает?

Кренник молча кивнул.

— Пригласите ее сюда при случае, хочу кое-что проверить.

 

Карьер «Маленький» впечатлял. Огромная, полуторакилометровой глубины воронка, дальний край которой терялся в вечернем тумане, окрашенном поднимающимися с затопленного дна парами в психоделические цвета, с радужной линзой открытой воды на дне.

На деле озеро, образовавшееся в результате случайного выхода старателей на водоносный слой, из воды состояло лишь на четверть. Оставшиеся три четверти делили в неизвестной пропорции соли различных металлов, летучие химические соединения, любое из которых могло сойти за оружие массового поражения, и полимерная смола, образовавшаяся из отходов производства. Привычка сливать неиспользованную машинную смазку и остатки горючего прямо в карьер сыграла с добытчиками злую шутку — во время прорыва грунтовых вод все это выплеснулось вверх под давлением, смыв людей, технику и часть подъездной трассы нижнего кольца.

Разумеется, надежнее было бы закрепить основание будущей энергостанции прямо на подготовленной площадке верхнего слоя континентальной литосферной плиты, предварительно углубив карьер и откачав всю жидкость, но на этой же плите стояла столица, а рисовать генеральный план города в четвертый раз Кренник готов не был. Энергостанция на синтетических кайберах была экспериментальной, и никто не гарантировал, что при запуске процесса накопления, а затем и выработки энергии она выйдет на заданный режим, а не рванет со спецэффектами. Расчеты показывали, что ударная волна, образующаяся в результате подземного взрыва такой мощности, обеспечит землетрясение достаточной силы, чтобы снести все здания Эриаду-сити — от новейшего небоскреба до ночлежки на окраине — в течение нескольких минут.

Поежившись от пронизывающего ветра — степь тут была абсолютно плоской, а хилые кусты всех цветов побежалости демонстрировали разве что химический состав почвы, а не здоровую зелень листьев, — Кренник поднял воротник куртки повыше и нырнул обратно в теплое нутро спидера. Приезжать на карьер в форме было безумием — висящая в воздухе смесь моментально окисляла металл кодовых цилиндров и оставляла на коже перчаток несмываемые разводы. И только идеалисты вроде Лиры могли верить, что через год эта выжженная пустыня сможет зацвести. После того, как с нее снимут верхний слой земли на глубину от десяти до пятидесяти метров и проведут дезактивацию.

Кренник потер замерзший нос и чихнул — местная пыль полезностью для здоровья похвастать не могла, а вот аллергию вызывала исправно. Потом провел ладонью по запотевшему боковому стеклу и посмотрел на свое размытое отражение. Он мог сколько угодно думать о текущем проекте, просчитывать риски, ругаться с бестолковыми бригадирами, но мысли его неотступно возвращались к тому, о чем он Таркину не сказал. Дверца выхода для дроидов уборщиков высокотемпературной камеры оставалась открытой на тридцать секунд дольше положенного. При должной ловкости можно было успеть… А вот было ли желание? Вопрос без ответа, один из многих, оставшихся с того памятного дня.

«Крифф…» — От размышлений Кренника отвлек жалобно пискнувший комлинк. Требовалось срочно ехать на ту сторону карьера, влезать в костюм полной химической защиты и тащиться вниз, на отметку восемьсот — проверять работу буровых установок, закончивших прокладку каналов для заливки пластоидных направляющих трубопроводов. Сам полимер застывал в течение двадцати-тридцати минут, образуя длинные и тонкие цилиндры, способные сохранять прочность на протяжении сорока восьми часов. После застывания требовалось как можно скорее наполнить их жидкостью и заложить заряды. Подрыв был назначен на раннее утро — в результате направленного гидравлического удара северный склон, покоящийся на достаточно толстой гранитной стене, в двадцати километрах от карьера выходящей на поверхность, должен был соскользнуть вниз всей массой, похоронив под собой это хаттово озеро, которое можно было откачать, но дешевле было засыпать — и обеспечить основанию будущей энергостанции необходимую изолирующую «подушку». 

Ломмит, добывавшийся тут в течение многих лет и имевший паскудную привычку детонировать при использовании обычной взрывчатки, все еще встречался в отвалах в виде скоплений кристаллов, но для промышленной переработки его осталось слишком мало. Поэтому возиться с такой ерундой было признано нецелесообразным, и дно карьера по итогам последовательного обрушения всех его стен и снятия верхнего слоя зараженной земли в окрестностях должно было подняться до отметки четыреста. А потом залито специальным раствором и сплавлено в монолит. Кренник подумывал о том, чтобы попросить для этих целей крейсер. Заодно и равнину… продезинфицировать. Чтобы можно было сажать столь любимые Лирой цветочки.

При мысли о присвоении Эриаду статуса «Заповедной планеты» лет через триста Кренник нервно рассмеялся и велел помощнику везти его к подъемникам. 

В конце концов, пригодных для строительных опытов карьеров на планете имелось еще от шести до восьми штук — как раз хватит проверить все выкладки Галена. И найти эту криффову ошибку в формулах. Намеренную ловушку, оставленную Эрсо в тщеславном стремлении доказать свою уникальность.

 

Разбудила Лиру тишина. После стольких недель непрекращающегося грохота строительной техники, шума наземного и воздушного транспорта и рева генераторов вспомогательной подстанции, обеспечивающей бесперебойное освещение карьера в любое время дня и ночи, слабое потрескивание защитного поля, прикрывающего жилые модули, казалось оглушительным. 

Поискав ногой тапочек и едва не взвизгнув от случайного соприкосновения собственной босой пятки с заледеневшим полом, Лира выбралась из постели и побрела в сторону административного модуля, заматываясь в халат на ходу. Благодаря Силу и требования техники безопасности за то, что для перемещений между модулями больше не надо выходить на улицу. Ночи на Эриаду были исключительно холодными и полными неприятных неожиданностей. А стать добычей оголодавшего летучего хищника у Лиры не имелось ни малейшего желания. Нет, экологию надо было беречь, а виды-эндемики сохранять, но не такой же ценой? Хорошо хоть, Таркин разрешил объявить на этих тварей охоту, после которой падальщиков стало значительно меньше, а убыль рабочих перестала исчисляться десятками в неделю.

Замерев у полупрозрачной двери модуля с занесенной над датчиком рукой, Лира колебалась долгих две секунды — Кренник был там. Сидел на краешке проекционного стола, над которым висела голографическая модель карьера, и покачивал ногой, то и дело касаясь носком сапога протянувшейся от распахнутого входного шлюза тени. Густая чернота безлунной ночи, языком застывшей лавы вползающая в помещение сквозь тонкую пленку защитного поля, казалась живым существом. Опасным и хищным. Как… как Гален.

Лира отогнала неприятное воспоминание и прижала ладонь к сканеру.

— Не спится? — Кренник обернулся на звук открывающейся двери.

— Нет, не спится, — Лира подошла ближе, ощущая, как её голые щиколотки буквально покрываются льдом, и тоже присела на край стола. Тяжелая дверь шлюза скользнула на место, оставляя тьму по ту сторону бронированной плиты, но холод… холод все еще был с ними.

— Подрыв будет через полтора часа, — Кренник взглянул на хронометр, затем потер лицо ладонью и сдержанно зевнул, — потом поспать уже не удастся.

Лира заторможено кивнула, разглядывая плывущие над его плечом очертания заполняющихся жидкостью труб, пульсирующие огни маяков и тонкие линии направляющих многочисленных подъемников. Разработанная ими схема операции была практически идеальной, рассчитанной с двойным запасом прочности и включала три запасных плана на случай непредвиденных задержек, ошибок или изменения направления схода грунта. Но все же была неправильной.

Холод поднимался выше, сбивал дыхание, сводил болью суставы — Лира с силой обхватила себя за локти, пытаясь прогнать это ощущение, понять, где именно кроется ошибка, — но видение ускользало, оставалась лишь давящая тяжесть. Такая, словно на грудь насыпали мокрой, вонючей земли. 

Видя, как ее трясет, но не понимая пока причины, Кренник потянулся за своей курткой и набросил её Лире на плечи. Та неопределенно мотнула головой, но дрожать не перестала.

— Что-то не так? — теперь неприятное предчувствие охватило и его. Своими глазами он видел всего несколько проявлений подобного предвидения, но предпочитал им доверять, поскольку первому был обязан жизнью.

— Не так… Я не знаю где! — Лира стукнула кулаком по столу, зашипела от боли и потерла ушибленную руку. — Что-то идет неправильно.

Кренник посмотрел на схему, пересчитывая «светлячки» работающих групп, и протянул руку за комлинком. 

— «База-1» всем бригадам. Немедленно завершайте работы и поднимайтесь на поверхность. Это приказ!

— Но, босс, тут осталось залить две трубы! — характерно гнусавый голос деваронца-бригадира пробился сквозь внезапно возникшие на линии помехи. — Пять минут…

— Наверх, я сказал! — рявкнул Кренник. И застыл, слыша, как из комлинка сначала раздается треск рвущегося металла, а потом крики.

Лира вцепилась побелевшими пальцами в край стола, а перед её глазами схема карьера дрогнула, складываясь сама в себя. Два склона медленно ползли навстречу друг другу, сминая направляющие подъемников, трубопроводы и хрупкие тела рабочих.

— Ты за оператора, — Кренник сунул ей в руки дугу наушников, заставил взять, встряхнул за плечи, добиваясь осмысленной реакции. — Если поймешь, что еще что-то пошло не так — применишь код «Красный», полная эвакуация. У тебя есть право, слышишь, Лира?

Она кивнула и медленно натянула наушники на голову. Дверь модуля закрылась за её спиной, а звук щелчка герметизации утонул в хаосе взорвавшегося сообщениями эфира. Карьер «Маленький» только что перестал существовать как производственная единица и начал — как место катастрофы.

До эпицентра которой Лире удалось добраться только к полудню, когда стало ясно, что спасать уже некого, а дальнейшего обрушения склонов можно не ждать.

Геодезические дроиды кружили над изменившимся рельефом карьера, строя новую карту высот и щупая сонарами почву. Перепаханная гусеницами тяжелых машин земля подбрасывала спидер на воображаемых колдобинах так, что клацали зубы. И чем ближе было к краю воронки, тем сильнее кидало легкую машину.

Затормозив у самого большого скопления вездеходов, Лира открыла дверцу и выпрыгнула в грязь, провалившись сразу по щиколотку. Все эти часы она провела в административном модуле главной базы — сначала одна, а потом в компании десятка поднятых по тревоге диспетчеров — не видя разрушений воочию, но вполне представляя их масштаб. Как показала реальная картина — в своих оценках она ошиблась как минимум вдвое. 

Ширина карьера увеличилась на километр, превратив прежний почти идеальный круг в кособокий овал, дно в самой нижней точке поднялось до отметок девятьсот-тысяча, а от всех строительных конструкций не осталось и следа. Из клубящегося над провалом тумана торчали лишь скрученные штопором направляющие главного подъемника — дюрастальные балки двухметрового сечения. Сама кабина 6/10, единственная, успевшая начать движение, была погребена в толще земли, на глубине порядка трехсот метров. Утоплена в выплеснувшейся из донного озера жиже. Смерть застрявших там рабочих была ужасна — те, кто сумел пережить первый удар, задохнулись от недостатка воздуха или утонули в растворе разъевшей корпус кислоты. Вопль падающего вниз оператора кабины все еще стоял у Лиры в ушах. Он почти сумел выбраться, воспользовавшись аварийным проходом в центре направляющей, но та лопнула, не выдержав напряжения металла, и беднягу швырнуло через весь карьер. 

— Ребята только… только хотели немного подзаработать, там же кристаллов осталось, ну… много, а семьи, вы понимаете? — бригадир второй, отдыхавшей этой ночью, смены трясся на холодном ветру, комкая в руках маску респиратора. — Ну мы и отвлеклись маленько… совсем чуть-чуть!

— Ваше «чуть-чуть» стоило жизни вашим коллегам. Тем самым, у которых семьи, — хриплый, сорванный голос Кренника далеко разносился в стылом воздухе, заставляя вздрагивать всех присутствующих. — А добыча кристаллов ломмита варварским способом горизонтального бурения привела к перерасходу комплектующих, который я списал на низкую квалификацию ваших подчиненных. А должен был — на преступную халатность. Уведите. Губернатор Таркин будет рад выслушать ваш доклад.

Бригадир дернулся, покосился на стоящих по бокам от него штурмовиков в пыльной броне и пошаркал прочь, в сторону ожидающей его машины с эмблемой местных сил охраны порядка.

Лира подошла ближе и протянула Креннику забытую им в административном модуле куртку. Тот устало кивнул, сунул руку в карман за портсигаром, зажег сигарету, выдохнул первую порцию дыма и бездумно уставился на тлеющий огонек.

— Они всего лишь нарушили целостность склона. Всего лишь пробурили от двух до шести тысяч тонких горизонтальных шахт, пытаясь достать уцелевшие кристаллы. Они… крифф, закопали себя сами. А отвечать буду я.

— Орсон… — Лира протянул руку и коснулась его скулы, стирая с уже начавшей краснеть кожи полосу серой, отливающей металлом пыли. — Я не могла… угадать, что случится, раньше. Предотвратить… все это.

— Прекрати, не в тебе дело, — отмахнулся Кренник, выбрасывая почти догоревшую сигарету в грязь. — Я вызову крейсер, и мы просто сплавим эту хаттову воронку в монолит. Со всеми… всем, что там осталось.

Лира посмотрела на торчащий из тумана штырь и медленно кивнула. Огонь. Этому миру нужно было много огня.

— Я читала, что первые поселенцы, отчаявшись обосноваться на планете, принесли жертву неким богам, прося у них снисхождения…

— Надеюсь, эти боги насытились, — Кренник тоже смотрел в туман. — Девятьсот сорок шесть трупов. И ни одного выжившего из тех, кто был там, внизу.

 

Когда первые ростки пробились сквозь бесконечные поля серого пепла — Лира плакала. Сидя прямо там, на едва начавшей прогреваться земле, она гладила будущие стебли кончиками пальцев и глотала слезы, смывавшие пыль ее прошлой жизни. Пыль была серой и горькой, с отчетливым привкусом металла и слабым, едва заметным — крови.

Теперь же на ее губах был лишь сладковатый привкус помады. Взглянув на себя в зеркало просторного холла, Лира поправила воткнутый в прическу колосок — точную копию покрытой росой пушистой метелочки из б'анкорского заповедника, только выполненную из серебряной проволоки и мелких кайбер-кристаллов. Со вкусом Кренника в выборе украшений даже сейчас, восемь месяцев спустя, было сложно смириться. С его обществом и необходимостью совместной работы, включающей ложь, наглую ложь и статистику в равных пропорциях, смириться было куда проще. Тем более что убраться с этого корабля можно было только за борт.

Удар турболазеров, сравнимый по силе разве что с яростью губернатора Таркина и последовавший шесть дней спустя после катастрофы, лишь сжег каньон дотла, миновав их склоненные головы — извиняться и признавать вину Кренник, как выяснилось, умел виртуозно. И делал это со столь обескураживающей искренностью, что еще дважды сумел вытащить их обоих буквально из-под трибунала. Обосновав необходимость искупления допущенных ошибок ударным трудом, а не скверным шоу.

Правда, выражение лица Таркина намекало, что шоу он уже посмотрел. И теперь хочет увидеть обещанные результаты.

Лира дурой не была и догадывалась, что «попытка перевернуть галактическую энергетику» — красивые слова, которыми Кренник неизменно называл то, что они делали на Эриаду — лишь предлог. Один из проектов, связывающих почти всесильного в рамках своего сектора властителя Сесвенны и «скромного» коммандера из Инженерного корпуса. Было что-то еще, тень так и не построенного оружия, дела, о которых предпочтительнее было не задумываться. И явный, сугубо личный интерес губернатора.

Лира надеялась, что интерес этот не приведет в итоге к комнате трофеев — той самой, в которой стояли чучела различных хищных тварей и, по слухам, имелась секретная ниша с частями тел разумных, перешедших губернатору дорогу — изворотливость Кренника могла соперничать лишь с его же умением вляпываться в неприятности и наживать себе смертельных врагов. Становясь для этих врагов незаменимым элементом картины мира.

Сейчас, когда изящные арки административного корпуса завода по производству синтетических кайберов, построенного прямо над скрытой в толще сплавленного в стекло грунта энергостанцией, высились за спиной, сияя белизной защитного покрытия, весь последний год, проведенный на Корусанте, казался Лире страшным сном. Здесь… все было проще. Понятнее. Ощутимее.

Вымахавшие в рост человека травы шумели прибоем, радуя глаз свежей зеленью, где-то вдалеке пробовали голос редкие птицы… И только трепещущая на ветру красная ленточка, которую только предстояло перерезать, вновь и вновь воскрешала в памяти видение расходящейся под ножом кожи.

Речи и славословия чиновников Лира пропустила мимо ушей. Все эти люди и экзоты, затянутые в одинаково безликую форму, слились для нее в одно аморфное пятно. И лишь последовавший за скучной официальной частью банкет заставил встряхнуться.

И то только потому, что по ногам в резиденции Таркина, единственном сохранившемся в центре Эриаду-Сити здании старой постройки, немилосердно дуло.

Борясь с абсурдным желанием попрыгать на месте, чтобы согреться, Лира переступила с ноги на ногу, вертя в руках бокал и разглядывая остальных гостей. Мужчины предсказуемо остались в форме, а дамы, видимо, наученные горьким опытом, все как одна выбрали или плотные платья в пол, или закрытую обувь. Кажется, столичный протокол, подразумевавший определенный набор обязательных элементов костюма для приемов подобного уровня, здесь, в провинции, разбивался о местные… особенности. С поправкой на стремление Эриаду сравниться в блеске роскоши с Корусантом, все это выглядело вдвойне иронично.

— Я вижу, вы скучаете, госпожа Эрсо, — Таркин, сменивший форму на роскошный и чуточку варварский наряд, явно бывший какой-то вариацией на тему традиционного эриадского костюма, подошел почти неслышно. Замер за левым плечом, проследил направление её взгляда и тихо хмыкнул.

Кренник, ради разнообразия не стремящийся в этот раз затмить всех присутствующих, тоже был в штатском. И его темно-серый с примесью бледно-голубого костюм удивительным образом гармонировал не только с платьями двух сопровождавших его дам, но и с цветами хозяина дома. 

Многослойный наряд Таркина, который Лира рассматривала краем глаза, пользуясь тем, что сам губернатор был занят более интересным зрелищем, поражал искусным подбором фактур и цветов тканей — оттенки от почти черного до темно-синего перетекали один в другой, перекликаясь узорами шитья и разделяясь вставками другого, более светлого, цвета. Но в этом великолепии все же чего-то недоставало.

— Простите мне моё любопытство, губернатор, — Лира снова переступила с ноги на ногу, мысленно проклиная слишком высокие каблуки, — но к вашему костюму больше ничего не полагается? Какой-нибудь… аксессуар?

— По имени, моя дорогая, мы уже достаточно долго и хорошо знакомы, — Таркин чуть изогнул губы в улыбке, внезапно напомнив Лире почти вымершего скального варана с Чандрилы. Восемь метров чешуйчатой брони, три ряда зубов, обманчивая медлительность движений и хвост, способный одним ударом развалить пополам боевого дроида.

— И все же… Уилхафф? — Лира опустила ресницы, пряча выражение глаз и покорно включаясь в навязанную игру.

— Вы правы, к этому костюму положен еще шарф. Мои далекие предки пользовались им, чтобы защитить лицо от ветра и палящего солнца. Эриаду никогда не была… скучным местом. И требовала определенной стойкости духа от людей, её населявших, — Таркин снова скользнул взглядом в сторону, словно хищник, озирающий свои владения с уступа скалы.

— И тогда, и сейчас, — заметила Лира. Жалея, что её умение говорить комплименты отточилось за последние месяцы лишь в области использования в них нецензурных выражений. Для усиления эффекта и отражения глубины произведенного впечатления. Нет, Таркин бы оценил, а вот гости… Пришлось ограничиться более нейтральной формулировкой: — Эриаду — удивительная планета, которая дала галактике удивительных людей.

— Польщен, — улыбка Таркина стала шире, утратив большую часть обычно присущей ей жёсткости. — Если хотите, я покажу вам позже. А сейчас предлагаю вам познакомиться с еще одной местной традицией. Кости.

— Надеюсь, их не надо из кого-то извлекать, — сделала испуганные глаза Лира и едва не подпрыгнула, ощутив, как ее затылка коснулась чужая рука. 

Таркин взял выбившийся из заколотой драгоценным колоском прически локон и накрутил на палец, укладывая на шее Лиры изящным кольцом. Кажется, выбранный «госпожой Эрсо» наряд — закрытый спереди и образующий весьма условное, очерченное сложным, почти архитектурным воротом «декольте» на спине, провоцировал некоторых не только на комплименты.

— О нет, извлекли их раньше и из плодов, а не из тел, — Таркин предложил Лире локоть, в который та, задетая непонятным намеком, вцепилась слишком нервно, — это лишь детская игра многовековой давности. Способ убить время и посоревноваться в ловкости.

Как выяснилось, в умении предсказывать ходы противника — тоже.

Прочие участники импровизированного турнира отсеялись уже через четверть часа — остались только они втроем. И даже болевшим за Кренника дамам вскоре наскучило наблюдение за перекатывающимися по разноуровневому, расчерченному сложным узором полю многогранниками. Правила были просты — Лира выучила их за пару минут и согласилась, что когда-то игра действительно считалась детской, — но сам процесс требовал от игрока отличной памяти, быстрого счета в уме и умения… видеть. Как минимум на несколько секунд вперед.

Лира моргнула, глядя на свою «кость», только что выкатившуюся точно в центр поля. Этого не могло быть, она целилась в сектор рядом, не надеясь попасть… но брошенный ею многогранник стоял на маленькой возвышенности, идеально совпав с имеющимся в ней неглубоким вырезом.

— Браво! — с наигранным удивлением воскликнул Таркин, а редкие зрители разразились аплодисментами. — Я не ошибся в вас, госпожа Эрсо. Ни когда предложил вам работу, ни когда сделал… партнером по игре. Вы заслужили свой приз.

Лира улыбнулась, насколько смогла, искренне, а Кренник за её спиной выразительно хмыкнул.

Призом оказалась обещанная демонстрация полного традиционного костюма. Но для этого им пришлось покинуть зал, подняться по богато украшенной резьбой лестнице на два этажа выше и пройти по отделанному деревом коридору в полутемный кабинет. Лира бывала в его рабочем двойнике: выслушивать гневные отповеди в ответ на очередные просьбы увеличения бюджета ей приходилось регулярно, хотя денег она точно просила меньше, чем Кренник но, в отличие от него, зарывала их в землю буквально — в виде семян, систем полива и удобрений. Это же место выглядело пусть похожим на тот, второй, официальный кабинет, но носило более явный отпечаток личности своего владельца.

Таркин, прекрасно ориентировавшийся в полумраке, разбавленном светом лишь нескольких напольных ламп, прошел вглубь к заваленному бумагами столу и взял с него что-то, поначалу показавшееся Лире просто свертком темной ткани. Но та, повинуясь взмаху умелой руки, вдруг взлетела в воздух, мелькнула синим росчерком и за пару движений превратилась в головной убор со свисающим у виска свободным краем. Которым Таркин закрыл лицо, оставив лишь узкую прорезь для глаз. Светлых и ярких, как у хищной птицы.

— Вам… очень идет, Уилхафф, — Лира шагнула вперед, завороженная зрелищем, чуть запнувшись на пороге и приняв как должное то, что ее придержали за талию. Кренник стал за её спиной, почти невесомо касаясь расшитой ткани пояса. И не давая отступить назад. Вырваться из ловушки.

Но отступать не хотелось. Лира протянула руку, поймав край темно-синей ткани, и потянула её на себя. Шарф распустился, как узел головоломки, осел петлями на плечи Таркина, завершив его наряд последним штрихом, лег шлейфом на узорный паркет, слившись с покрывающими его тенями. Протянулся нитью между прошлым и несбывшимся будущим.

— Я… — Видение нахлынуло волной, вскипело стуком крови в ушах, призрачным жаром ласкающих рук, весом прижимающихся тел и скользким шелком затягивающейся на шее петли, хрипом воздуха, сквозь стон удовольствия врывающимся в пережатое горло. Слишком притягательное, чтобы суметь оттолкнуть его сразу, и слишком опасное, чтобы поддаться. — …Прошу прощения.

Разжать пальцы было невыносимо трудно. Шагнуть назад, вывернуться из удерживающих рук и выскользнуть в коридор — слишком просто.

Всю дорогу до отеля Лира молчала, лелея обиду и пытаясь понять, что задело её сильнее: то, что она так легко попалась, польстилась на красоту картинки — переливы синего шелка на обнаженной коже до сих пор стояли перед глазами, — или то, что Кренник о ловушке знал. Её проверяли — игрой, иллюзией угрозы — слишком реальной и весомой, чтобы ею можно было пренебречь, но пока лишь иллюзией. Оценивали полезность с выкристаллизовавшейся за века выживания прагматичностью. Эриаду действительно была удивительным местом и дарила Галактике удивительных людей, на которых даже толком не получалось обидеться — хотелось сразу изобрести ответную месть. Изысканную и болезненную.

В номере Лира первым делом сбросила туфли и яростно взлохматила волосы, разрушая уложенный Таркином завиток. Прошла к столу, уставленному фруктами и цветами, отыскала там стакан и щедро плеснула себе алкоголя. Обернулась, спиной ощутив взгляд подпирающего дверь Кренника.

— Я думал, тебе всё ещё нельзя пить, — заметил он.

Лира фыркнула и бросила в стакан несколько ледышек.

— Если ты о таблетках, то я давно их не принимаю. Этот мир слишком опасен, чтобы расцвечивать его взбесившейся радугой фальшивой радости и воспринимать через призму почти идиотического спокойствия. Не те… ставки!

Кренник выгнул бровь. Помолчал, выжидая, пока Лира перестанет расхаживать взад-вперед, вбивая пятки в ковер, и тихо произнес:

— Я нашел Джин.

Лира замерла, застыла неподвижно на середине движения. Только ледышки в стакане дрожали, колотясь о стенки и выдавая её реакцию на услышанное.

— Как… она?

Кренник прищурился, жалея, что не видит выражения лица Лиры. Тон вопроса подразумевал, что она говорит о живом человеке и даже не допускает… «Никогда не допускала», — мысленно поправил себя Кренник. Что ж, одной проблемой стало меньше — обойдется без истерик. И одной больше — может начать задавать вопросы.

— Растет, развивается. Делает успехи. 

Ледышки в стакане дрожать перестали, а Лира нашла в себе силы развернуться к Креннику лицом. Выслушать до конца.

— Становится похожа на Галена. Хочешь её увидеть?

— Это… лишнее, — произнесла Лира после длинной паузы. Опустила глаза, разглядывая ковер и собираясь на глазах. Возвращая на место маску спокойствия. Или это была не маска? — Останешься?

— А ты этого хочешь? — Резкая смена линии поведения озадачивала, заставляя перебирать варианты. Можно ли было считать это попыткой выразить благодарность за новость или за признание все эти дни подразумевавшегося факта? Табличка на стене в парке исследовательского комплекса «Небесной мощи» была только одна, этого нельзя было не заметить. Но вот выводы из увиденного напрашивались разные.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — Лира отставила стакан и принялась наматывать на палец кисточку шнура, удерживающего пояс. Потом глубоко вдохнула, как пловец перед прыжком в воду, и поймала взгляд Кренника. — Орсон, пообещай мне не смеяться, когда я скажу тебе, чего действительно хочу?

— Ни в коем случае, — улыбнулся Кренник, когда Лира шагнула ближе, ухватилась за отвороты его воротника, принуждая склонить голову, и горячо зашептала на ухо, то и дело касаясь губами виска. 

И порадовался, что его медленно заливающегося краской лица тоже никто сейчас не видит.

— Это… самый безумный план, который ты могла придумать.

— Чем безумнее план… — в глазах Лиры плясали огоньки предвкушения. 

— Тем больше ванна с шампанским!

Что ж, синий шелк шарфа действительно прекрасно смотрелся на обнаженной коже своего владельца. А вес двух тел на поверку оказался вовсе не так велик. Они проверили это раз, другой и третий — достаточно для того, чтобы это почти вошло в привычку.

 

***

 

Бурные овации и салюты давно уже не представляли интереса — все шесть энергостанций, построенных по черновикам Галена, были приняты в эксплуатацию. Обеспечив тем самым Эриаду практически бесплатной энергией синтетических кайберов и превратив столицу планеты в маленькую, но гордую копию Корусанта. Только, в отличие от бесконечного города в сердце Галактики, здесь не было настолько глубоких и опасных для жизни уровней, но Лира считала, что это лишь вопрос времени. 

Уйдя от толпы гостей, спешивших поздравить Таркина с присвоением ему звания гранд-моффа, Лира поднялась по лестнице, запыхавшись уже на втором пролете, и остановилась передохнуть у дверей кабинета, прижимая ладонь к плоскому пока животу. Она думала о клонировании слишком долго, считая подобное действие обманом и утонченной издевкой. На то, чтобы прийти к более простому решению, понадобилось три долгих года.

Этот ребенок будет смотреть на мир её глазами, хмуриться, как Гален, смеяться, как… — Лира оборвала мысль, с силой толкнув створку двери. Да, он не будет Джин, оставшейся где-то по ту сторону прошлой жизни, бесконечно близкой в памяти и столь далекой на самом деле, но будет её собственным. И горе тому, кто попытается его у неё отнять.

Лира коснулась стоящей на столе шкатулки — точной копии джеонозианского яйца, подаренного когда-то Галену взывающими к справедливости жуками, — откинула крышку и вытащила завернутые в платок с монограммой ранговую планку из восьми квадратов и два кодовых цилиндра. Провела пальцами по выгравированным на торцах эмблемам — расходящимся лучам «Инициативы Таркина» и двум кругам «Небесной мощи». Беззвучно хмыкнула, отложив добычу на стопку бумаг рядом, и коснулась свернутого в трубочку, ставшего хрупким от времени листка, исписанного формулами и покрытого смешными рисунками. Штурми, банта с бантиком на хвосте и две рожицы рядом. Две, не три.

«Будь ты проклят, Гален!»

Возможно, её дитя увидит, как этот мир сгорит в огне, но успеет прожить столько счастливых лет, сколько будет отпущено судьбой и Силой. И не имеет значения, чем ещё придётся за это заплатить.

 

***

 

— Сегодня на конференции «Взгляд в будущее», приуроченной к девятой годовщине провозглашения Империи, мы представляем вашему вниманию доклады молодых ученых. Первыми выступят представители секции социальных и общественных наук… — Кренник краем глаза следил за невысоким иторианцем-распорядителем, пучащим свои огромные глаза от осознания важности доверенного ему процесса. 

Дети — а к участию в конференции допускались особи возрастом от десяти до пятнадцати стандартных лет — толпились у края сцены, пересмеиваясь и толкаясь локтями. Им это событие казалось лишь пробой сил, увлекательной бонусной игрой для тех, у кого хватило терпения досидеть до конца скучной основной партии. А поездка из провинции в столицу Галактики виделась приятным подарком в конце изматывающего цикла обучения, сулящим возможный прогресс в будущем, если продемонстрированная во время выступления идея побудит кого-нибудь из взрослых выписать им грант. Исключительно от умиления. Реальную ценность собственных идей эти юные создания уже научились оценивать здраво.

В действительности все они ждали не оваций и наград, а первого дня каникул и глотка иллюзорной свободы перед следующим, более сложным и длинным жизненным этапом. И пытались из последних сил соответствовать гордому званию «молодых ученых».

Амедда, с самого начала спонсировавший это мероприятие, пренебрежительно называл их головастиками. И Кренник признавал его правоту — зал действительно смахивал на кадку, кишащую слишком юной и беззаботной пока жизнью.

Лишь Джин стояла в толпе и одновременно вне её, держа в руках датапад и глядя на окружающих с тенью снисходительной улыбки. Слишком знакомое, мучительно привычное выражение похожего, но другого лица.

Кренник взглянул на хронометр, считая минуты до начала и думая о том, что питомцев Таркина на подобные конференции можно будет выпускать года через два. Самых социализированных и, соответственно, бесталанных. Нет, любой из них уже сейчас превосходил большую часть присутствующих, но самых ярких показывать публике попросту не стоило. 

Возможно, не стоило показывать и Джин, но удержаться было слишком сложно.

Совершенно искренне поаплодировав её короткой речи про особенности роевых общественных структур — в качестве примера рассматривался джеонозианский улей, — Кренник дождался, пока девочка покинет зал, и приподнялся на цыпочки, выискивая в толпе нужный силуэт.

— Как поживает сельское хозяйство Грейнджа? Улитки и гусеницы плодятся исправно? Признают светозарный гений человека, собирающего их в дырявое ведро?

Гален вздрогнул и медленно обернулся. Молча кивнул в ответ на безмолвное предложение выйти и шагнул в коридор первым.

Его темные волосы сильно отросли и поседели, кожа обветрилась, и только взгляд остался таким же пронзительным — словно он смотрел не на собеседника, а сквозь него, в самую суть вселенной.

— Я думаю, — медленно проговорил Гален, — вы должны были уже перейти к этапу испытаний?

Кренник ответил нервным смешком. Заготовленная обвинительная речь закончилась, не начавшись. Ему всё ещё нечего было противопоставить этой оглушительной прямоте бывшего друга. Гения, убийцы… чудовища, которое должно было принадлежать ему одному.

— Знаешь, загадка с переменой знака нам всем понравилось, очень. Настолько, что два отдела бились над ее решением почти четыре года… Сахали даже грозился лично раздробить в пыль кристалл с твоими предполагаемыми останками… — Кренник сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь подавить дрожь предвкушения и понимая, что переигрывает. А Гален видит это и смотрит снисходительно, как смотрел всегда.

— Я бы хотел присутствовать, — Гален отвернулся, глядя в широкое окно на медленно катящееся к закату солнце. — И узнать, когда ты догадался.

— Сразу. Сразу, как только понял, что ты забрал с собой блокнот. Цветы и змеи, надо же… Если бы я знал, что тебе будет так сложно перешагнуть через свой страх, я бы никогда не потащил тебя в те развалины… — Кренник поморщился, вспомнив удушливо жаркий летний день на Брентаале, осыпающиеся фрески с силуэтами невиданных зверей и скользнувшую в траве гладкую спинку совершенно безвредной рептилии. Заброшенная вилла должна была стать диковинкой, золотой монеткой в копилке их общих воспоминаний, а стала… точкой невозвращения, в одно мгновение определившей слишком много жизней.

— Так что насчет испытаний? — Гален все еще смотрел на закат, и солнце тонуло в его бездонных зрачках, как в омуте.

— Всё, что ты захочешь. Как обычно.


End file.
